Little Wonders
by klandgraf2007
Summary: Clark comes back to Metropolis several years after a tragic accident took his daughter's mother away from him and begins working at the Daily Planet as well as working part time as Superman when he meets Lois Lane.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Little Wonders**

**Summary: Years ago he made a decision that took away the one he loved and left him alone to raise their daughter. Now suddenly he returns to Metropolis with a new job at the Daily Planet and a secret identity as the city's hero all the while struggling to be a good father. But Clark Kent gets more then he bargained for when he's partnered with Lois Lane.**

**Rated: PG-13**

**A/N: I watched **_**Jersey Girl **_** a couple months back which gave me the inspiration for this story but also it was the song **_**Little Wonders**_** by Rob Thomas that kind set the mood for it, hence the title. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything all rights belong to those who own them; the only thing I do own is the little one I'm sure you'll all adore.**

**Chapter One:**

The old red pickup tried to navigate through the busy streets of Metropolis while Clark Kent sat in the driver's side listening to his father's old Fleetwood Mac CDs waiting for the light to turn green.

To his right sat his daughter Maggie Kent, a light brown haired and greenish blue eyed little girl that was currently enjoying a book on Native American Mythology and Symbolism written by Professor Joseph Willowbrook.

"Why are you reading that? Isn't your fairy tale book in your backpack?" Clark asks looking at her briefly before turning his attention back on the road and that pesky red light.

Maggie smiled the same Kent smile she had inherited from her father and adjusted the giant glasses she had borrowed from him when he wasn't looking as she always did out of sheer fun, "Yes but this is much more interesting then reading _Sleeping Beauty _for the hundredth time."

"I'll buy you a new book after we settle into the new place but for now I think that book is a little too big for a seven year old to be reading."

"I'm 7 ½." she corrects him before diving back into her reading, "Grandpa Jor-El says that I have an above average IQ and it's important for me to expand my knowledge base."

He shakes his head and seems to let out sigh of relief when the light goes from red to green, "Does this mean that you've outgrown being read to every night and having the monsters scared away because I can stop doing that."

To her it appeared that her father was saddened by the idea of her growing up oblivious to the fact that he was trying to hide a smirk knowing that she would crack as soon as he got to three.

"I still need you to do all those things for me daddy otherwise I wouldn't be your little girl." she says with sincerity and an innocent smile that soon grew larger when she saw the rotating globe that shined like a beacon over the city of Metropolis, "Look at that Daddy!" she points at the building and Clark cant help but be reminded of the child's mother as the pick up turns into the parking lot across from the Daily Planet.

* * *

When the elevator doors opened Maggie rushed out ignoring her father's orders as she ran past each cubicle and easily maneuvered around people that got in her way while her father tried to keep up with her only to end up running head first into an intern sporting a bow tie.

Maggie stops when she sees her aunt helping out one of the reporters unfreeze their computer screen, "Auntie Chloe!"

The blonde haired woman looked up and excused herself from the desk as she wrapped the little girl in her arms, "I wasn't expecting to see you for another week or so…" she notices the other piece of the Kent family missing and looked back towards her niece asking, "Where's you father?"

Maggie points over towards the chaos where Clark had finished helping the intern with the mess before looking towards them, "Daddy said that grandma and grandpa wanted to go on a second honeymoon so we thought we'd surprise you….Surprise!" she exclaims with a large smile on her face.

Chloe chuckled and set the child down just as Clark appeared in front of them with a concerned look on his face, "You know better then to run off by yourself" he pauses to make sure she wasn't injured, "This city isn't like Smallville, there's a lot of things that could happen to you when I'm not looking."

"Don't be such a worrywart Clark, this place is pretty much the safest place you want to be in all of Metropolis aside from the county jail and LuthorCorp."

He whispers something to Maggie and watches her walk into one of the empty conference room where she pulled out a few things from her backpack, "I know I worry too much about her safety but I can't help it she's my daughter."

She looks on towards the little girl with a small smile and turns her attention back to her friend, "Has she shown any signs that she has your abilities?"

"No and I'm starting to think she never will."

"What about Jor-El? Isn't there something he can do?" Chloe asks out of concern.

"He thinks that it could have something to do with a mutation in her DNA." He watches his daughter one more time before looking back towards his friend, "In a way I'm kind of glad she won't have to go through all the things I had to go through." He pauses and is quick to change the subject, "Mom told me about your promotion to system administrator, I guess this means congratulations are in order."

Chloe wanted to say something about his eagerness to change their discussion but decided against it, "Its no big deal, I just step in and help people with their computer needs." Someone calls out her name and she looks over his shoulder, "Duty calls." She smiles, "Why don't I take you and Maggie out for dinner later that way we can both celebrate Clark Kent's triumphant return to the big city."

He doesn't have a chance to respond when the agitated reporter calls out for Chloe causing the kryptonian to suppress a chuckle at the look that crosses his friend's face, "I better go before Lombard throws a hissy fit."

She walks away leaving Clark to shake his head and laugh as he turned and headed towards the empty conference room where he saw his daughter coloring in one of her giant puzzle books his mother had gotten her for Easter, "Maggie?" she looks up at him and squats down in front of her with his typical concerned father face, "While I'm in Mr. White's office I want you on your best behavior. That means no running around like the bullpen is your own personal playground and if you need something just find Aunt Chloe. Understand?"

Maggie just nods with a smile and Clark kisses her forehead before rising to his feet, "I'll only be a few minutes." He smoothes her hair and starts to walk away when she calls him back and he turns around to see her gesturing with her hands in the shape of glasses causing the kryptonian to pat his coat pockets until he pulled out the frames and slipped them on with a look of relief on his face and gave her thumbs up before heading toward the main office.

Minutes turned to hours and Maggie began to grow bored after finishing her sixth connect the dots page until she finally gave up and closed the book with a huff as she sat in the chair contemplating what to do next while biting the nail of her thumb out of a habit she had been forming to help her think despite her father and grandparent's protest.

Suddenly the door opened followed by a loud female voice shouting across the bullpen, "I don't care what the chief wants Olsen just get me those damn prints before I decide to get a new photographer!" she turns around and locks eyes with the little girl surprised, "Oh, Hello."

Maggie's greenish blue eyes looked up the woman's hazel and suddenly became frozen with fear, "Are you one of Perry's grandkids?" the woman asks standing in the doorway not sure how to handle approaching the child who just stared at the woman with hauntingly familiar eyes she couldn't quite place, "I'm Lois." She extends her hands towards the little girl with a smile on her face.

The girl shied away from the hand and turned back to her coloring book where she pretended to occupy herself, "You're not very talkative are you?" Lois inquires still trying to figure out who those eyes remind her of, "I wasn't very talkative at your age either."

"She's just shy"

The familiarity in the voice from behind caused her body to warm up suddenly and the butterflies in her stomach to flop around violently when she felt the voice's owner brush past her skin to squat down in front of the little girl where they engaged in a hushed conversation.

Right before her very eyes stood the man she had not seen for nearly four years, "Lane!" the sound of the chief's voice knocked her out of the daze and she turned around to see her boss standing right outside his office door oblivious to the sudden change in the man behind her at the sudden mention of her last name, "I want you to show our new recruit around the bullpen then find him a desk." She nods despite the fact that her subconscious was telling her to run and hide in the bathroom stall rather than face _him_.

**TBC**

**What do you guys think of the newest member of the Kent family? What do you guys think of her not having any powers like her father? Do you guys think Clark is too overprotective? I really want to know your opinions, questions, comments. As the story progresses we'll start to see different parts of Maggie's personality traits that make her very unique I think but when parts of Lois start rubbing off on her it makes for great entertainment at Clark's expense lol.**

**REVIEWS AND COMMENTS MAY CAUSE FASTER UPDATES!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

After all these years Clark Kent stood face to face with Lois Lane once again only this time the twinkle in her eyes was replaced by a look of regret and longing that she soon covered up by plastering on a fake smile, "I'll just leave you two alone for a bit. When you're ready just come and find me." She walks away berating herself over the feelings that swarmed through her which she quickly stamped down.

Maggie had silently watched the two barely speak a word to each other and stared up at her father confused as to why he suddenly looked sad, "What's wrong Daddy?" she asks while tugging at his hand.

Clark shook himself out of his personal thoughts and looked down at his daughter's inquisitive gaze that caused a small smile to spread across his face, "You don't need to worry about me sweetie, Daddy's just tired from the trip." He brushes a strand of hair away and gestures towards her things, "Why don't you go finish a puzzle or read a book while I finish up here."

She stares at him for a few minutes before walking back to her seat where she pulls out her Native American Mythology and Symbolism book to continue where she left off.

He tries not to chuckle instead opting for a smirk and a shake of his head in amusement while he made his away across the busy bullpen towards Lois's desk that was to no surprise cluttered with post it notes, empty coffee cups, tons of files, and a dead plant.

"Nice to see you haven't lost your touch Lane." He jokes touching one of the plant leafs only to have it break apart.

The glare she sends him over her computer causes him to shut up. Clark looks around the bullpen while rocking back and forth on the back of his heels humming a tune that he knew would annoy her, "Can you do that somewhere else? This is the Daily Planet not American Idol." She looks at him for several minutes and just as quickly looks back at her computer screen ignoring the smirk that appeared on his face.

He stops the rocking and humming to look her over, "You look good." he states in a hushed tone keeping their conversation private from prying ears, "I like the new Lois Lane although I didn't really mind the old one all that much either."

"Yeah well there's a lot about me that's changed." She clicks a few things on the computer with her mouse and rises to her feet, "I've changed." she says softly keeping her gaze down at her desk giving the allusion that she was looking at something but really wasn't.

Clark notices a frame on the mini filing cabinet behind her; it was a picture of her with a handsome man in a military flight jumpsuit standing right next to her with his arm wrapped around her as a Boeing F-15 Eagle stood behind them, "I can see that."

Lois looks up at him suddenly and looked over her shoulder at the photo he was staring at, "I was doing a story on Ferris Aircraft and ran into an old friend from my army brat days in Coast City. His name's Hal… and he has a girlfriend named Carol."

She watches a sudden change in him as if he was relieved to know she was single causing a sudden upbeat of her hear to which she quickly tried to ignore by turning around headed towards the copy room with Clark following close behind, "Not that it should matter." She states pausing at the printer, "I just didn't want you getting the wrong impression…" she quickly turns around to face him with a serious look on her face, "But don't think for a second that you have a chance with me. I don't date the men I work with, especially one that likes to stand up his date and disappear the next day without so much as a goodbye."

Silence.

The tension between them mounts with Clark burying his hands deep inside his pockets and Lois trying to run the printer which at that very moment decided to act up, the screen on the printer started to blink with an error message causing her frustration level to rise and a few curses to slip past her lips as she slammed her hand against the machine without a reason, "I told Jeff to add more paper to this damn thing." She says to herself while bending down to grab a new stack of paper oblivious to the blush that crept up his neck, "If he wasn't such a good intern I swear he'd be back in the basement pushing the mail cart." She rises back up to reload the paper into the printer.

Clark can't help but smile at the fact that she hasn't changed all that much from the strong-minded college student he met in DC.

He sees her struggling with the piece of machinery and quickly comes to rescue bay reaching around her to lift up the lid and ripping out a stuck piece of paper, "There's your problem." He smirks holding the ink splattered paper in front of her before tossing it in the nearest recycling bin.

Unbeknownst to him, the moment his chest brushed against hers all the air was knocked out of her lungs and her heart soared when his arm brushed against hers despite what her head was telling her, "Thanks."

"That's what I'm here for."

The pair remained in silence with Lois keeping her back to him watching her work spew out while Clark kept to himself with an occasional glance her way, "I never meant-"

"Can we not talk about this here?" she cuts him off turning around to face him with her freshly printed pages in her hand, "It's not even your first official day here and you're already causing problems." She brushes past him where she staples her work and throws it in a small basket at the end of her desk before turning around to face the towering farmboy, "Your desk is gonna be over there." She changes the subject quickly avoiding further questioning as she points across from her towards the only empty desk in the bullpen, "Chloe should have everything set up on your computer by time you check in and your ID should come be coming in a few days."

Clark would've pressed their previous conversation but knows what happens when you push someone to their breaking point and decides to end it all right now, "I already know my way around this place so you don't have to show me around. I'll let you get back to your work." He stands there staring at her for a few minutes before turning to walk away letting out a long held breath when he was out of eyesight.

Maggie looked up from her giant book to see her dad standing in the doorway, "Did you get the job daddy?" she asks hopeful but readies for bad news from the look on his face.

He looks at her and puts on a smile, "Of course I got the job honey or else I wouldn't have moved us all the way here." He walks towards the end of the table to grab her backpack, "Why don't you pack your stuff so we can head out on the road and have dinner with Aunt Chloe."

Nothing could make his mood lift more than the excited look that crossed his daughter's face at that very moment as she closed her book with a loud thud and slipped it to the pack which Clark quickly zipped up, "Where are we going?" she asks slipping her hand through his as he carried her backpack in the other hand, "Is it Chuck E. Cheese?" she inquires with a large infectious smile on her small face.

"After what happened last time we went to Chuck E. Cheese, I don't think they'd let us back in."

She hides her disappointment but understands the reason, "I was too old for that place anyways." She states heading towards the elevator where she quickly pushed the down button oblivious to the surprised look that crossed her father's face.

_**Bibbowski's Bar & Grill**_

The small bar and grill was one of those places where you could live in Metropolis all your life and never know it was there until happening upon it by accident or heard of it from word of mouth.

Chloe, Clark, and Maggie sat in a booth in the far corner when the waitress came walking towards them with a large glass of chocolate milk topped with whip cream and their orders, "Here you go sweetie" she says handing the glass to Maggie followed by two sodas for Clark and Chloe along with their burgers, "If you need anything else don't be afraid to ask." She throws a wink at him before walking away.

"I think she likes you daddy"

Chloe suppresses a laugh as she took a sip of her soft drink and watched Clark try to dig up something to say, "Maybe you should ask her out." He shoots her a look, "It wouldn't be the first time you've impulsively asked out a woman you barely know."

The little one pokes her head up suddenly causing her aunt to laugh and her father to shake his head at the fact that there was a whip cream mustache on his daughter's face, "What?" she asks looking at the two adults confused, _"And they call me the child"_ she thinks while she wipes off the cream with her napkin.

The night continued on with the two friends catching up on old times with Clark telling her stories from his oversea adventures with Maggie occasionally cutting in to point out the fact that on some her father's journalistic adventures she was at the farm helping with the cooking and the chores and several instances where she actually got to go with her father on the less dangerous ones like his trip to Australia for a piece on the aborigines and a trip to Vancouver to cover the Olympics.

By the end of the night it felt almost as if Clark Kent had never left the state of Kansas. The trio said their goodbyes with Clark carrying his drowsy daughter in his arms towards the truck ready to head on to their new metropolitan home.

* * *

The freight elevator door slides up and Clark steps inside with his daughter sound asleep in his arms as he looked around at their new home with a solemn look on his face while walking past the sheet covered furniture towards the spare room that doubled as a study.

He clicked on the desk light showing that the furniture in this room wasn't covered and looked as if someone had been living here because of the single sized cot mattress in the corner of the small room.

Maggie moved her head away from the obnoxious light burying her face deeper in her father's embrace causing him to look down at her and carry her towards the bed where he proceeded to take off her jacket and shoes before pulling the covers over her.

Clark sits at the edge of the bed watching her sleep for a few seconds before looking around the room that housed memories he longed to forget.

_When he pulled his hands back Alicia was stunned to see a large loft like living space, "I know its not much but there's a kitchen…" he says walking towards the small open kitchen before walk across the wood floors towards a door, "Two bedrooms but we can convert that one into a study, unless of course you want to turn it into a guest room for when-" he's cut off suddenly when her lips press against his suddenly, "That's one hell of a thank you." He responds in a breathless whisper when she pulls away to press her forehead against his._

"_Well I just wanted to thank you for being the most amazing fiancé I could ever ask for." She begins to play with the hair on the nape of his neck, "I know it's been hard lately with your folks having financial issues with the farm and your dad's heart problems. But I want you to know that no matter what, I'll always be there for you." She leans up brushing her lips against his, "Kryptonian or Human. I love you either way"_

A sad smile had crept up his face at the memory that came to mind, a few months after that they discovered that they were gonna have a baby.

He rose up from the bed and pulled went to grab the stuffed teddy bear she kept in her backpack, "Welcome to our new home." He whispers to the plush animal before tucking it under her arm and pressing a kiss to her forehead, "I love you Maggie."

She rolled around with the bear clutched tightly to her chest and mumbled in her sleep, "Love you too Daddy."

**TBC**

**There's gonna be a little mystery as to what happened between Lois and Clark as well as what happened to Alicia. There's gonna be a little of everything from comedy to drama that sort of make it something you guys will hopefully enjoy. Also for those wondering after the end of this chapter; Clark is not one of those single father's that drops the kid off at the grandparents for an extended amount of time, he sort of juggled the career and parent thing (like all single parents do) it'll be easily explained in future chapters also in a clois flashback.**

**FEEDBACK!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Something wet kept nudging at her hand caused the young child to roll over to the side away from the obnoxious source only to feel her bed dip followed by the same feeling nudging her back.

"Go away" she mumbles in a tired voice until she felt something licking her cheek causing Maggie to roll back over and open her eyes coming face to face with a large snout followed by a mass of golden fur, "Shelby!" she exclaims rising from the bed throwing her arms around the dog.

Clark appeared in the doorway with a smile on his face, "It didn't feel exactly like home without him." He walks over and pats his trusty companion on the head, "What better way to start your new day in a new city waking up to a familiar face."

Maggie threw her arms around her father the same way she did Shelby, "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She says in an excited rush and jumps down from the bed to run out of the small room leaving Clark and Shelby sitting on the bed.

The dog looked up at his owner, "Go on" Clark stated petting the dog's back before the animal jumped off the bed and followed after the child which caused a smile to appear on his face at the laughter he heard.

Another squeal of excitement reached his ears followed by the sound of fast footsteps, "Grandma and Grandpa are here!" she says with a large smile on her face as she raced back towards the large empty area that would be their living room.

He just shook his head with a chuckle and followed after her to see his mother in the kitchen loading up the fridge and pantry with food while his father twirled Maggie around the room.

"You didn't have to do this mom." He grabs the few bag lefts and began helping her stock the barren kitchen, "I could've gone down to the market and gotten some food for us."

Martha just shakes her head negatively, "I couldn't live with myself if all my granddaughter ate was McDonalds and leftovers Pizza." She looks at him from over her shoulder, "We mothers tend to worry. Now why don't you go down and unload the rest of the stuff from the truck."

"There's more?"

"Well since Kara's going to be moving in with us to help your father with the farm, we moved most of your stuff into the barn but we did manage to pack a few things that you and Maggie left there." She takes the bags from him and places them with the rest just as the freight elevator door slid open along with the sound of something sliding across the hardwood floor, "That should be Kara." Martha wipes her hands and walks out of the kitchen with Clark following close behind confused.

The familiar blonde haired woman pop out of the elevator carrying two large boxes one on top of the other like it was nothing and set them next to the other numerous boxes scattered around the house, "Thank Rao for the elevator. I was afraid that I'd have to haul this thing all five stories." Kara exclaims blowing a piece of hair out of her face before pushing the worn brown leather recliner off to the corner.

Clark looked at the new piece of furniture confused, "W-What?"

"Your father won one of those reclining massage chairs during a raffle at the farmer's market and since there wasn't enough room for the new one he decided to give you the old one."

"Thanks I guess."

"Way to sound excited Kal." Kara jokes sarcastically while lounging on the chair with a relaxed look on her face, "You could at least act happy to see us."

"I am. It's just that I wasn't expecting you guys to show up out of the blue like this so soon."

"Well what did you think we were gonna do? Let you move back into this place without a little help from family." Kara sits up just as Maggie came flying towards her wrapping her tiny frame around the young teen, "Well hello to you too." She squats down coming face to face with her favorite member of the Kent family, "How's life in the big city treating you so far?"

Maggie just shrugged, "Daddy took me to his job interview at the Daily Planet yesterday where I saw Aunt Chloe and met a really nice lady named Lois." A stunned look crosses over Kara's face and rises back up to her feet to see that her cousin had not seemed to change at the mention of the woman's name, "She was a little intimidating at first but daddy seemed to like her."

"Is that so" Kara gives Clark an all knowing look crossed before lending her ear to what Maggie had to say.

"Everything alright honey?" Martha asks Clark concerned about the sudden shift in his appearance, "You look a little pale."

"I'm fine. I just need to go wash up first before I go head down to get the rest of the stuff." He walks off towards the bathroom which allows him some much needed time to think and clear out his thoughts before returning to his family, _'Snap out of it Kent. It was four years ago surely she's forgotten all about what happened.'_ He thinks to himself after splashing cold water on his face, _'No sense in living in the past anymore. Just stay focused for Maggie's sake and mine.' _

_

* * *

_

A cup of coffee appeared on the desk followed by an all to familiar voice, "Did you stay the night here again Lane?" asks Editor-in-chief Perry White with his long tan coat draped over his arm as he stared down at his star reporter concerned about her unhealthy work habits lately.

Lois didn't show the signs of fatigue but her body gave a welcome sigh of relief when the caffeine from the coffee entered her tired system, "If I don't get this story done then it's only a matter of time until someone else picks up on it." She replies after a few sips.

"As your boss I should be praising such devotion to work but as your friend this isn't the way to do things. Keep pushing yourself past your limits and you'll find yourself tired out by time you hit forty."

"I'm fine Perry."

He looks at her with a serious expression, "You better be or else I'll have to force you to cash in some of your overtime." He heads off to his office but stops and quickly turns back around to her desk, "Have you thought about taking up a new partner? It would cut the workload in half and take some stress off of you."

"I don't need a new partner chief; I'm doing fine on my own." He looks at her unconvinced, "Okay so maybe I have been overdoing it but that doesn't mean you have to pawn off some newbie from the basement as my partner."

Just then an idea hit Perry like someone had clicked on a light bulb, "What about Kent? He's a seasoned reporter and the readers seem to love him almost as much as they love you."

Lois scoffs at the idea shaking her head in disbelief but didn't get the chance to voice her obvious opinion of the situation, "I don't care what problems you have with Kent and I don't want to know. The fact of the matter is that you're both damn fine reporters and I think you'd make a good team."

"Fine." She relents knowing that there was no reason to prolong the argument or to try to change Perry's mind cause once he decided to do something he stuck to it no matter what, "But don't think for a second that he gets first in the byline."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He turns and continues onwards towards his office oblivious to the look crossing over his star reporter's face as soon as he turned his back to her.

Numerous emotions flooded through her from frustration to a pain she had kept hidden for years with old memories of rejection that she had hindered from ever coming up to the surface again.

**TBC**

**I like to keep you guys in suspense so there are a few things that won't be revealed until the time is right like what happened between Clark and Lois four years ago. **

**There's plenty more to come including Maggie's first day at a new school (which always sucks if you're the new kid) and she handles it that adds more to Clark's first day at the Daily Planet. Also his superhero alter-ego won't make an appearance until…that's a surprise.**

**FEEDBACK!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"What about this one?" Maggie asks holding up a stripped hooded sweater dress for Clark to see and explains, "It's casual and great for a rainy day."

He just smiled and took the gray sweater dress looking at it for a few minutes before putting it in the cart, "Find a pair of jeans to go with it and a couple more shirts." She runs off before he could finish as he just continued chuckling at her eagerness to shop while he pushed the cart after her, "Afterwards we'll head over to the office supply place to get you the rest of your school stuff maybe we'll find you a backpack that actually supports your back."

"Can we go to the bookstore?"

"If we have time." He answers watching the smile on her face growing larger, "We still have to go down to the school and get your welcome packet." He takes off the large frames and begins to rub his eyes before slipping them back on.

They spent a few more minutes looking around until she picked out the rest of her new clothes and proceeded to head for the checkout when Maggie cried out, "Daddy look there's Ms. Lane!" she tugs on his flannel shirt pointing towards the right.

Clark immediately looked towards the sight and saw Lois looking at the clearance DVD bin, "Let's go talk to her." She grabs his hand and tries to pull him over to where she had seen Lois.

"We've got a lot to do before Grandma and Grandpa drive back to Smallville. You'll have plenty of time to talk to Ms. Lane this week." He starts to push the cart towards the checkout with Maggie looking at Lois one last time before rushing off after her father.

* * *

Later that day after all the shopping was done and Maggie's school stuff was picked up, the littlest Kent was fast asleep on the couch with her trusty gold retriever at her side.

Martha, Jonathan and Kara had left a few hours ago with the couple driving off in their new pickup while Kara ran after expressing a need to stretch her legs leaving Clark, Maggie and Shelby alone once again to live out their new life in the city.

Clark walked into the quest room turned study and eventual room for his daughter, he took off his glasses and set them on the desk as he sat down on the cot allowing the darkness of the room to surround him giving him the solitude and moment of reflection he desperately needed.

Seeing Lois again had really affected him more than he could've possibly imagined when he first accepted the job at the Daily Planet but that wasn't the only thing affecting him…it was being back in this apartment again after years of trying to erase the memories that were woven into this place.

_The freight elevator door slid open allowing Clark to walk inside their new home with large boxes in his hands, "I swear if we lived in Smallville my mother would smother this baby and it isn't even born yet."_

"_Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I went to the doctor's today."_

_He immediately stepped in front of her and placed a hand on her stomach with deep concern written on his face, "Is there something wrong with the baby? Did Dr. Hamilton say if there's any defects or-" his worried questions are silenced when she presses her lips against his._

"_It's a girl" was her hushed response once they pulled away from each other, "We're gonna have a baby girl."_

_A large electric smile appeared on the kryptonian's face and immediately stared down at her stomach with amazement written on his face, "A girl?" she nods, "I'm gonna have a daughter." He says still stunned about the happy news as he wrapped his arms around tightly but no too tightly as he spun her around the room until finally stopping in the center of their nearly furnished home, "What should we call her?"_

"_I don think we should worry about that until later." She wraps her arms around his neck staring up at him with love and affection, "Right now we need to concentrate on making a life for ourselves here in Metropolis and starting a family."_

"_I love you Alicia Baker"_

"_And I love you Clark Kent." She presses her lips against his once more causing his strong arms to wrap around her tighter as he reciprocated the kiss with the same amount of passion and love that she had for him._

"Daddy?"

Clark shakes off the memory and looks up to see Maggie standing in the doorway rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes, "Yeah sweetie."

"Can I have some cereal?"

He just smiled and rose up from the cot quick to pick her up in his arms, "That sounds like an excellent idea." He places a kiss on the side of her head before heading off towards the kitchen with Shelby following close behind them.

He places her on the counter while he searches through the freshly stocked shelves, "What do you want? We've got Cheerios and Captain Crunch." He holds up the two boxes and just smiles when she points towards the Captain, "I knew you'd pick that. You have a bigger sweet tooth than I do."

While he poured the cereal in two bowls Maggie began swinging her legs waiting patiently, "Did you and mommy live here before I was born?" she asks out of the blue halting his movements.

He shook off whatever it was that made him freeze and just turns to face his daughter with a serious look on his face, "Who told you that?"

What caught him off guard next was when her tiny hand disappeared inside her hoodie's pocket to pull out a creased photo, "When I was helping Grandpa unpack I found this picture at the bottom." He takes the photo from her and stares down at the happy couple staring up at him, "Is that my mom?"

He didn't answer right away just stared at the photograph with a sad look in his eyes, sure it had been almost been 7 ½ years since he lost her but that didn't mean that the pain was still there and he promised himself that Maggie would never go through the same thing.

"That's your mother." He responds when he hands the picture back to her, "You should hang onto that. You deserve to have something to remember her by."

Maggie just slips the picture back into her pocket allowing her father to finish up their late night snack, "When you finish your cereal I want you to go on to bed. You start school tomorrow and I need you up fully rested." He helps her down from the counter and hands her the bowl.

Father and Daughter spent the last few minutes eating together laughing and joking as if the previous conversation had never taken place…it was simply forgotten.

**TBC**

**This chapter sort of kick starts the rest of the story (sort of). Clark's reasons for keeping the secret about Maggie's mother will probably be explained in an upcoming chapter also we'll start to learn more later on about what happened between Lois and Clark. Superman will eventually make an appearance too and there will be a funny father/daughter scene before the reveal pertaining to the suit design.**

**Stay Tuned and remember to leave Feedback because it really does help make me be a better writer and gives me the energy to keep this up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The red pickup truck pulled to a stop in front of the elementary school and was put in park as Clark turned to face the very nervous little girl, "When school lets out I will be right here waiting for you." She nods her head quietly which causes him to look at her with his usual concerned father face, "Nervous about the first day?"

She just nods in response before voicing her concern, "What if they don't like me? The kids in Metropolis seem so different than the ones in Smallville."

He just grabs her hand and smiles, "When I first came to this city I felt out of place but eventually I grew to love this city almost as much as I love Smallville, you just have to give them a chance to get to know you."

Maggie looked out the passenger side window at all the kids talking to each other having fun while Clark just leaned over and said, "Just because you're scared doesn't mean that you aren't still the bravest little girl that I know" he nudges her a little as she opens the door and jumps out with her backpack and lunchbox in hand, "I'll meet you by the flagpole when school lets out and you can tell me all about how your first day went over some ice cream."

A huge smile appears on her face but before she could say anything the bell rang and she just waved to her father quickly before running off.

Clark stayed a few minutes to make sure she made it through the school doors safely until the door closed behind her allowing him to put the truck back into drive and headed towards the Daily Planet praying that Maggie had a good day.

* * *

Lois was already fast at work on finishing up her recent article about recent accusations against district attorney Ray Sacks that included taking bribes from local mobster Morgan Edge and falsifying evidence to get an easy conviction.

"Olsen!" she called out to the bow-tied reporter who came racing to her side, "I need you to finish up those prints from Maxwell's." he nodded and rushed off with Lois calling out again, "And make sure you can actually see something this time instead of a blurry image." She shakes her head while going right back to work unaware that Clark had been watching her since he got off the elevator.

"Are you always that bossy with the people you work with?" he inquires walking over towards his desk which was a few desks across from hers and looked as empty as a when someone got fired.

"You should see me at the Christmas party." She jokes and looks up to see him taking off his coat and began rolling up his sleeves which seemed to make his biceps bulge more against the white fabric, "How did the littlest Kent's first day go?"

He looked up from his bag and adjusted his glasses, "Maggie was a little nervous at first but I convinced her that everything would be okay and I may have promised to get her some ice cream afterwards." He goes back to digging around in his bag where he pulled out one of those picture frames made out of Popsicle sticks with a picture of Maggie, Clark, his parents and Shelby with the words Family written in black marker at the bottom of the frame.

While he went about arranging his desk and starting up his computer, Lois would occasionally look up from hers to watch him amble around the place like he had never left.

"_Snap out of it Lane!" _her subconscious exclaims, "_Focus on work and less on him." _She shakes off the feelings of butterflies and continues working right until mid afternoon when Clark answers his phone and immediately begins racing out of the bullpen, "Is everything okay?" she asked clearly concerned despite her personal feelings.

Clark just adjusted the collar of his coat, "It was Maggie's school." Was all he said before rushing out leaving Lois very confused and curious as to what had happened?

"You sure do know how to chase them out of the bullpen Lane." The squeaky voice of Cat Grant caused Lois to cringe and turn her chair around to face the bubbly blonde, "Although I have to give your credit. The guy only lasted a week and now the new guy's gone in a day."

"For your information Cat, Clark had a family emergency and not because of something I did. If anything I'm surprised half the people who eat your cookies don't end up at Metro Gen getting their stomachs pumped."

Cat looked at her rival clearly impressed by the attitude and challenge behind the intrepid reporter's hazel eyes, "Feisty today aren't we Lane." She goes to sit on an empty desk causing Lois to roll her eyes in annoyance, "You're usually not this defensive about fresh meat unless of course you have some type of history with him." She scanned Lois's face and immediately smiled when she got what she wanted to which she let out a harsh laugh, "I never would've guessed that Lois Mad Dog Lane would go for the farm bred geek type not to mention the fact that he has a kid."

Lois immediately jumped from her seat and walked away fighting off the urge to rip the gossip queen a new one but quickly took a deep breath and burst through the small I.T. office in the far off corner of the bullpen where she immediately asked, "Do you have a minute to talk" the blonde computer whiz looked up from the numerous monitors and took off her headset providing full attention to her cousin.

_Meanwhile…_

Clark raced down the hallway almost missing the principal's office but quickly skidded to a stop and entered the busy office to see his daughter sitting in one of the smaller chairs near the principal's office.

"Margaret Kent" he exclaims like all parents did whenever their child got into trouble but the feeling disappeared when he spotted a slightly older boy exit the office and sat down beside Maggie who jumped up when the principal called them into the office.

"I appreciate you coming down here so soon Mr. Kent." The older woman shakes hands with him before they all sat down, "We understand how hard it is to start school in a new city but we have a strict zero tolerance for violence." Clark immediately turned to look at Maggie surprised, "During recess it appears that some of the local boys from the middle school were teasing one of the younger students and your daughter stepped in to protect him."

"I've always taught my daughter to stand up for what was right." He interjected explaining the possible reasoning for the child's behavior.

The principal leaned forward casting a quick look at Maggie before looking back towards Clark, "You have to understand that times have changed and it's the school's responsibility to protect the children from any kind of harm even if it's from one of their classmates. But since it's her first day here we're going to give her a warning not to indulge in this type of behavior again."

"What about the boy that started all of this?"

"He has been dealt with accordingly by his principal." The older man rises up from his seat where he and Clark exchanged a brief handshake, "Hopefully next time we see each other it will be under different conditions."

Father and daughter walked out of the office out towards the hall where he was quick to kneel down in front of her, "What you did was very dangerous even if it was for the right reasons." He tries to get her to look at him but she just stares down at her feet, "Next time you see someone being bullied like that I want you to go to a teacher." She nods in response.

Clark looks down at his watch, "You've got a few minutes until school ends." He rises up and goes back into the office to get an early dismissal slip from the desk clerk before the two headed off towards her classroom, "Give the note to your teacher and get your things." She just nods and heads inside her class.

* * *

He reached out to stop the elevator doors from closing with a brown paper bag in his hand as Maggie stepped out sipping on a milkshake from Johnny Rocket's.

Lois immediately looked up when she heard his voice and was surprised to see the little one following close behind, "I take it that everything worked out alright." She looks from Maggie to Clark as the little one went to sit in the empty desk right next to her father's and dug into the paper bag when he set it on the table.

"Aside from the awkward first meeting with the principal everything went as well as could be expected." He replied after signing back into his computer when he spotted a file sitting on his desk.

"Since we haven't officially started working as partners yet, Perry found a story for you to do. It's been sitting on his desk for months."

Clark opens the files quickly scanning over the documents by speed reading, "Police reported that the alarm system was deactivated at the time of the robbery and reactivated afterwards. No trace evidence was found at the scene except for a package that was delivered at the house a week after the robbery but there's nothing written about what was inside."

"Welcome to the world of journalism."

**TBC**

**What do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Weeks had passed with no lead insight until Clark got lucky after calling in a favor to Dan Turpin, a detective for Metro PD that Clark had helped bust a couple of dirty cops back in their rookie days as a cop and a reporter.

Scans of the police report appeared on his screen along with photos of what was in the box that was delivered to the victims a week after they were robbed, "Is that a doll?" Lois's voice caused him to collapse the window and turn around to face her.

"Can I help you with something Lane?"

"Oh its back to the last names now." She retorts crossing her arms over her chest, "I don't know what skills you picked up while you were gallivanting around the world but in here its dog eat dog. You can get chewed up and spit out if you're not careful."

Lois immediately regretted her words when the towering reporter stood up unaware that their bodies were standing so close as he just stared right back at her with a matching challenging look and that smile that made her weak in the knees, "Is this your way of asking if I need help?"

"No…I was just looking out for you." She punches him in the arm, "I've got bigger fish to fry." She starts walking back to her desk mentally berating herself over the little tap she had given him.

"I wouldn't mind it if you did want to help."

The intrepid reporter went over the possible outcomes of joining forces with him and the repercussions it could have on the wall she had built back up around herself but her determination to show him up got the better of her, "You're on Kent." She appeared right back in front of him so fast he had to double take, "First things first. I want there to be an agreement between us."

"Only if you let me buy you lunch."

"There will be no heart to heart moments between us while we work, my name is first on the byline and last but not least I'm in charge."

He shakes her hand before she could say anything else as he reached over to grab his coat and turned off his monitor, "The first place to get hit was a pawn shop downtown." He walks past her but stops when he notices that she's not following, "You coming?"

"I'll be right there." She clears her throat walking back towards her desk oblivious to the confused look that crossed Clark's face as she took a sip of her stale coffee which caused her face to contort in disgust before dumping the contents into the already dead planet, "Let's get this show on the road." She grabs her coat and bag walking alongside her new partner, "Headline's not gonna write itself."

* * *

When they got to the pawn shop they could tell right away why it was a target, the place was full of items that someone could fence on the street and make a large sum of money.

"The police report said that the only thing that was stolen was a ventriloquist dummy that supposedly belonged to Edgar Bergen." Stated Clark as he went though the notes he was quickly scribbled on pieces of paper on the way here.

"Who's Edgar Bergen?"

He immediately looked up at her surprised but realized she hadn't been working this case long enough to do research, "He was a famous ventriloquist that was in the entertainment business for almost fifty years. A lot of the performers today were inspired by his work."

"Right so whoever stole the dummy might have ties to other Bergen enthusiast."

"Except for one problem." She looks back at him clearly interested in hearing the new development, "The original dummy Bergen used is in the Smithsonian Institution. Whoever sold the dummy made an exact replica."

"But who would go out of their way to build the thing, sell it and then go through all the trouble of stealing it?"

"Why don't we ask that guy?" Clark says looking towards the skinny looking man with greasy hair, pimples galore and large red framed glasses that reminded the reporters of Sally Jessy Raphael.

"You might just get the hang of this reporting thing Smallville." She says heading off towards the clerk unaware of the slip of the special nickname she had given him when they were in DC.

"Excuse us?" Lois says to the skinny man who nearly choked on his half eaten burger and quickly whipped his mouth before looking up towards them, "Lois Lane and Clark Kent of the Daily Planet. We'd like to ask you a few questions about the item that was stolen from your workplace."

"All I can tell you is what my boss told me to say if the press was the come asking questions. I don't know anything." He clumsily wraps up his lunch and starts walking away unaware that Lois was following close behind.

"I think you know something." He immediately turns around to face them with a wide eyed expression, "My gut tells me that something else was stolen. Something your boss didn't want the cops finding."

The man gulped and Clark just smirked at Lois's sharp investigative work, "I-I've got nothing to say to you." He starts to walk only this time its Clark preventing him from leaving, "Get your damn hands off me stretch."

Clark didn't back down and simply gave the man a look that would give any criminal or nervous person a cold shiver, "Who do you think is gonna take the fall when the cops start digging around? The only way you can avoid jail time is by taking to us."

"Alright I'll tell you what you wanna know but you can't tell my boss that I told you." The man looks from Clark over towards Lois to say, "This guy showed up in the shop one day looking to pawn off this dummy he said was worth a lot of money. When my boss wouldn't take the deal he said something that changed the bosses mind, a couple weeks later someone breaks into the place and steals the dummy along with a few jewels that were in the back safe. That's all I know."

"What was this guy's name?"

"I don't know…all I know is that he said he worked for Lex Luthor."

Lois and Clark look at each other knowing that this story might be bigger than a few small time robberies.

_**LuthorCorp**_

When the doors to Lex Luthor's office slid open and his secretary announced who the visitors were a smile crept onto his face as he immediately rose from his seat to greet to reporters, "When I heard you were back in town I almost couldn't believe it." The two embrace in a friendly almost brotherly hug which causes some confusion for Lois as she watches the two have a private conversation completely forgetting about her.

"How's my goddaughter?"

"She'll be upset when she hears I went to see you. Maggie's wanted to visit you since we settled in." Clark immediately stops their conversation when he hears someone clear their throat, "Oh. Lex Luthor this is Lois Lane." He introduces oblivious to the looks the crossed their faces as they greeted each other.

"I get the feeling that this isn't a social visit." Lex says looking from Lois back to his friend, "What can I do for you?"

"We need information on an employee of yours." Lois interrupts, "He probably would've been an engineer or one of your lab guys and he has an obsession with toys."

"Straight to the point, I could use a woman like you in the boardroom. People these days tend to drag things out for their own selfish purposes hoping to get some money out of it even if it means stealing from my company." Lex walks back towards his desk and begins typing something at his computer, "Lucky for you Ms. Lane that I keep a database of all ex-employees that have a grudge against me and LuthorCorp."

"That's a long list." Lois whispers to herself earning a smirk from Clark unaware that he had heard her, "Did this person steal from you? Is that why he has a grudge against LuthorCorp?"

Lex just smirked which was a rarity he ever showed to the press, "Quite the opposite in fact. Mr. Schott used all his resources to build toys disguised as explosives; I couldn't endorse something like that so I had him fired. He came back a month later and blew up his old facility killing three of my workers." He grabbed the printed pieces of paper and handed them over to Lois, "Winslow Schott is a very disturbed man who just so happens to be a genius. He would've been a great asset to LuthorCorp if it wasn't for this unfortunate incident."

"There's no recent address listed."

"He dropped off the grid a year ago after being released from Belle Reeve because the therapist there said he wasn't a danger to society anymore. I'm sorry I couldn't help you anymore Ms. Lane but if the stories I've heard about you are true then I'm sure you'll have no problem finding him."

She just nods and starts walking back towards the exit while Clark shook hands with Lex thanking him for the help, "You weren't kidding when you said she was a handful but I'm sure you can handle her." Lex pats Clark on the arm before turning back towards his desk, "Next time don't forget to bring Maggie. I want to see how she's doing."

Clark just smirked and headed out, "You never told me you knew Lex Luthor." Lois says as the two walk side by side out of LuthorCorp Plaza.

"Its something I don't tell people. Lex likes to keep his private life separate from his ruthless businessman persona but he's not the heartless monster everyone makes him out to be."

"Well your connection has paid off otherwise we would've been escorted off the premises and had to go a different more difficult route." Lois states folding the pieces of paper and putting it in her bag.

"Great now I can buy you that lunch I owe you." he says causing Lois to look up only to take a step back on account of their close proximity, "There's this great place on third that cooks the best tri-tip sandwiches."

"Actually I think I'm gonna head on back the Daily Planet and see if there's anything on this Winslow Schott character."

He reaches out stopping her from walking away from him, "Come on Lo. You've been avoiding me since I got here and it's been even harder not talking to you."

"There's a reason for that." She rips her arm out of his hand, "You can't just come back into my life and expect everything to be okay between us."

"I'm not trying to hurt you. I just want us to be friends like we were before."

"Well I don't." She turns and walks away ignoring Clark's repeated attempts at calling her back until finally she was pulled back around and crashed into his chest, "Will you stop manhandling me!" she exclaims pulling away from his embrace to fix her attire, "Let's just finish this up tomorrow and go back to ignoring each other like we promised."

"Lo."

His shortened nickname for her fell off his lips causing an unforeseen reaction from Lois who immediately stared up at him and said, "Goodbye Clark." She walks away this time without Clark trying to stop her from walking away as she just left him there standing alone on the street corner with a pained look crossing his face as he watched her walk away.

**TBC**

**I like a little angst once and a while. This chapter focused mainly on Clois while revealing some things about their past relationship with each other that will probably go further into development in the next chapter. Also were any of you surprised to learn that Lex is Maggie Kent's godfather?**

**READER QUESTION: I've been planning a few time jumps in the near future and wanted to know what you guys think of that. Yes or No?**

**FEEDBACK!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_**Suicide Slums**_

Lois and Clark stared at the large looming warehouse that had rust growing on the side and some of the windows were smashed while some were boarded up, "Are you sure this is the place?" she asks looking down at the scribbled address on his notepad, "This doesn't really look like the type of place a toymaker would work."

"Well from what Chloe pulled off the database we know that this use to be a toy factory back in the 1980s before it was closed down." He states while they walk towards the main door only to stop when they see that the door is cracked open with sounds of movement taking place within the building, "Looks like we're not the only ones interested in this place."

Lois immediately starts headed towards the open door but is quickly pulled back by Clark, "Whoever's in there could be dangerous. We should wait till they leave to search the place."

"All the more reason to see who it is; they could lead us to Schott."

"But what if they are the person we've been looking for? We can't just charge in there asking questions that's how you end up getting hurt or worse."

Lois just scoffs at his attempts to keep her from entering the building, "As FDR once said, '_The only thing ____we have__ to ____fear __is ____fear itself'__. _You're never going to make it as a reporter if you don't dive head first into the story."

"Is that why Perry always looks like he's about to have a heart attack whenever you leave his office?"

"It's the partial reason." she responds with a shrug while they slip through the door making sure not to make a sound as they made their way towards the source of the noise.

Unbeknownst to the reporter Clark was scanning the entire facility with his x-ray vision until he spotted the source of the noise, "It's coming from the boiler room." He starts walking off towards the direction ignoring the look that crossed his partner's face as they made their way down the rickety stairs which gave out a rather loud creak when they reached the bottom half of the stairwell.

"Nice job Clark, now he knows we're here." She says in a hushed whisper despite the fact that they have probably been exposed, "Why is it my fault?" he responded immediately in a matching whisper as they continued down the final steps.

The two began to silently bicker back and forth while they still made their way towards the noise's source, it wasn't until a ticking sound reached Clark's supersonic ears that he immediately stopped and suggested, "I think we should get out of here."

"Give me just a few minutes to get some picture then we can get out of here." Replies Lois as she heads over towards a rather large workspace that was filled with doll's heads with missing eyes, some were cracked with scorch marks and others that looks almost normal. "Looks like Belle Reeve let a patient out early." She starts snapping pictures with her phone unaware that Clark was searching the area for the source of the ticking, "He must've taken off when he heard us coming. The coffee pot is still warm."

"Lois…I think now would be a good time to get out of here." Clark's voice called out leading the intrepid reporter to her partner's side in attempt to talk some sense into him when she spotted the giant teddy bear whose inside stuffing was ripped out and replaced with a large amount of C4 and a timer that was reaching the minute mark, "I think your right Smallville. Let's get out of here before we become front page news."

She immediately grabs his arm and the two rush out of the warehouse just as the explosive went off sending the two crashing to the ground while large clouds of fires shot out from the windows encasing the entire building.

Lois moved a piece of hair out of her way and slowly rose up with her suit now covered in dirt, "I knew I should've worn something less workplace related." A groan causes her attention to immediately shift towards her still fallen comrade, "Clark" she rushes to his side to make sure he wasn't hurt in the explosion.

When he turned around she saw him looking down at his broken twisted black frames, "These are the only pair I had." He says slipping the frames into his coat pocket, "My optometrist is not going to be happy when he sees this."

"You should consider wearing contacts." Lois responds moving to stand up rather annoyed that he was more concerned about his glasses then the fact they were almost blown sky high, "Lucky you found that thing when you did otherwise we would've ended up front page news." Her words immediately struck a cord and she turned around to ask, "How did you find it?"

"Just lucky I guess." He replies rising to his feet just as the sound of sirens could be heard and he notices a look cross her face before it was replaced with her 'determined to get the story' face, "Listen about yesterday, I was out of line trying to force you to talk to me and I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. We should've talked about our situation before all of this and I was too afraid to do it but now we've said what we needed to say, we can go on working together like civilized people and not angst filled teenagers."

Before he could say anything else the police, fire, and ambulance pulled into the lot with the red and blue lights to cast off the surrounding buildings while a crowd gathered to watch the spectacle.

* * *

When Clark got home a little while later he immediately began to loosen his tie and pat Shelby on the head as he made his way towards the guest room that would soon be turned into Maggie's room once he moved all the stuff out and decorated.

Chloe looked up rather surprised to see him covered in dirt and soot, "Rough day at the office?"

He just smirked and responded, "You have no idea." He looked at the sleeping form of his daughter as she was curled up in a little ball with her panda bear stuffed under her arm, "When did she go to sleep?"

"About a minute ago, she wanted to wait for you but was out like a light the second she hit the pillow."

Chloe and Clark walked out of the room closing the door behind them but he made sure to crack the door so that the light peek through the cracks, "Thanks for watching her for me. I would've been here sooner but Lois insisted we go over notes for the article." He plops down on the couch running his hands through his hair clearly exhausted, "I didn't think working with Lois would be like this."

"What did you think would happen? Lois has always been meticulous about her work and when it comes to having a partner let's just say that she isn't exactly the best team player."

"She's so different then how I remember her. The Lois I knew was working for the Inquisitor writing stories about weather anomalies, illegal fight clubs, and celebrity scandals." He says looking down at his hands thinking of the past.

"People change in four years Clark." She replies and notices a strange look cross her friend's face which quickly causes her to ask, "Are you in love with my cousin?"

"No" he immediately replies looking towards her as if she had grown a second head, "Lois and I were friends. There may have been a few times where it seemed like something more but I wasn't ready for a relationship especially after…" he trails off allowing Chloe to fill in the blanks.

"Have you gone to see her?"

"What could I possibly gain from seeing her? I have to stay focused on what's in front of me and not dwell in the past."

Chloe goes to sit on the coffee table in front of him forcing him to look at her as she reached across and placed her hand over his, "You keep telling everyone that you've moved on and that your okay but we both know that's not the case. If you keep hanging onto this guilt it will ruin whatever chance at normalcy you have left."

"Thanks but I can take care of myself." He slips his hands out from under hers and rises up from the couch to walk over towards the kitchen.

"Sometimes I swear you're just as stubborn as my cousin." She says to him as she goes to get her stuff getting ready to leave, "Just think about what I said." She hugs him before heading towards the door.

After she left, Clark placed his hands on the counter and bowed his head taking in a deep breath trying to calm the wave after wave of emotion that wanted to break free but he had safely locked away.

_A dead leaf flew across the damp grass only to get squashed by the heel of a shoe belonging to Clark as he walked up the small hill leading towards the ceremony that was taking place._

_There were only a few people surrounding the coffin most of them were his friends who were there to show their support during this difficult time but his attention was focused on Alicia's grief stricken parents._

_The world around him was blurry almost haze like through the entire ceremony unresponsive towards anything or anyone until the it all came back into view when the coffin was lowered into the ground and people began heading towards their cars while giving the Bakers their condolences._

_Martha looked at her son and placed a comforting hand on his arm, "We'll be waiting by the truck when you're ready to go." He just nods staying silent as his parents left in each others arms._

"_Clark" a voice caused him to look down to see Alicia's mom staring up at him with red puffy eyes evident that she had been crying, "We may have had our differences in the past over your relationship with Alicia but we just want you to know if there's anything that you or Maggie need we'll always be there for you."_

"_Thank you Mrs. Baker." Then she did something unexpected…she wrapped him in a warm hug which immediately caused reality to set in and the floodgates to open for tears he had not shed since first holding his daughter in his arms knowing what they both lost._

The memory faded away rather quickly when Shelby's wet nose began to nudge at his hand causing his attention to shift down towards the golden retriever who just sat there staring up at him, "Go on." He nudges the dog over towards the spare room, "She wont be able to sleep properly if your not there with her."

Shelby trots off pushing through the cracked door leaving Clark alone once again; he took off his glasses and placed them on the counter as he began rubbing his tired eyes while trying to block out the sounds of the city that reached his ears.

Even when he tried to ignore them the voices seemed to get louder until finally they slowly began to fade away when he collapsed onto the couch and fell into a deep sleep.

**TBC**

**I can promise you that there will plenty of Clois flashbacks coming up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Maggie was finishing off her waffles while Clark raced around the apartment at super speeding looking for something, "Did you find them yet daddy?" she asks while still chewing her food.

He immediately stops and looks at her, "No and don't talk with your mouth full." she apologizes going back to eating while he continued searching until finally giving up, "Are you sure you haven't seen my spare glasses?"

"I think you left them in Morocco or maybe you left them in Cardiff." Responds Maggie while she rinses off her plate and puts it in the dishwasher, "You do lose them a lot."

He walks over towards his briefcase and immediately pulls out the missing pair of glasses he had been looking for, "I knew I had an extra pair somewhere." He slips them on and reaches over to grab his coat, "Are you ready for school?" she just nods running off towards her room to get her backpack, "See I told you that it'd get better eventually." He says handing her bagged lunch and the two started leaving for the day when suddenly Clark stopped and immediately walked back into the kitchen to refill Shelby's bowls before grabbing Maggie's hand and walking out ready to start the day.

* * *

Lois walked back towards her desk looking over the files recently faxed over from LuthorCorp, "Did you stay here all night?" his voice caused her to groan internally as she looked up to see him standing by her desk with a box of donuts and coffee, "They were all out of a maple so I just got an assortment." He puts the coffee down and flips open the lid extending it out towards her as a peace offering.

She grabbed a chocolate glazed with sprinkles and went to sit down at her desk with Clark still hovering, "Do you want something Small-Clark?" she asks clearly stopping from saying his nickname, "I've got lots of research to do on our story and Perry just set a deadline for it."

He nods and takes the box towards the coffee pots leaving it there for the rest of the staff, "I did a little research myself." He reached into his briefcase pulling out a couple bank statements, "Chloe managed to find Winslow Schott's financial records and it turns out that he's been living off the grid for years only popping up on the radar whenever he visits some toy store called Dobrotka's."

"That place was burned to the ground, investigators said a gas line exploded but the couldn't be sure." She takes the coffee off her desk clearly oblivious to the fact that Clark's name was scrawled across it and takes a sip.

"Maybe the store was just a test run for something bigger. Schott's obviously been planning something for years and it's not just robbery."

Something clicks for Lois but her competitive nature gets the better of her, "Olsen!" she calls out causing the young photographer to race towards her, "Take Kent down to the archives and see what you can dig up on fires in the late 90s primarily near the warehouse district."

Jimmy nods and starts walking away, "Aren't you coming Lane?" asks Clark looking from the eager intern to Lois, "It's not like you not to follow your own lead."

"Call it step 2 in Lois Lane's 5 step program to being a great reporter."

"What was step 1?"

"Survive the first day." She replies rising from her desk and giving him a light pat on the arm, "You might want to go after Olsen. Last time he went down to the archives we didn't find him for a week." She waits for him to leave before grabbing her coat and bag where she then proceeded to race out of the bullpen hell-bent on showing Clark why she didn't need a partner.

* * *

Maggie sat on a bench reading a book while the other kids played around her laughing and having a good time at recess, "Hey You!" someone called out causing the young child's head to perk up and immediately spot the boy she had stood up for waving at her from the fence.

Closing the book and carrying it with her, "I'm not suppose to talk to you." She states looking around to make sure none of the teachers spotted them, "I'll get into trouble again."

The boy had shaggy brown hair and wore a Warrior Angel shirt under his open blue and black flannel shirt, "I just wanted to say thank you for standing up to the guys. You didn't have to do that."

"My dad taught me to never walk away when someone's in trouble."

He smiled and stuck his hand through the fence, "I'm Alec. Alec Abrams."

"Maggie Kent" she says taking his hand into hers giving it a quick shake before his hand slipped back through the fence, "Do you like Warrior Angel?" she asks gesturing towards the shirt.

"Are you kidding? I'm an official member of the Warrior Angel fan club." He says while reaching into his pocket to pull out a laminated card with is picture and Warrior Angel logo in the back, "Have you read any of the comics?"

"A few old issues that my uncle gave me but I don't really like the whole comic book thing, I like regular books though mainly ones about knights." She says holding up a copy of _Tales of King Arthur_, "I'm hoping to get a new book about Robin Hood for my birthday."

"When's your birthday?"

"I'll be eight in three months."

Alec just smiles and reaches into his backpack to pull out the latest issue of Warrior Angel, "Consider this an early birthday present." He says sliding the issue through the fence much to her surprise, "And as a thanks for helping me."

Before she could say anything the bell rang and every began to rush off back to your classes, "It was nice meeting you Maggie."

A large smile crept onto her face, "You too Alec." she practically skips the rest of the way to class with the smile never leaving her face.

* * *

Dust covered boxes covered his desk along with numerous files that were scattered across his desk, "Did you find anything yet?" Clark asks looking towards Jimmy who had practically buried his nose into paperwork.

"Nothing but a low level stories that never made it to print." Jimmy responds combing through the papers until coming across a clipping, "Check this out CK." He spins his chair around handing the clipping over to Clark, "I think we found our needle in a very large haystack."

Clark scanned the article which detailed the story of a tenement fire that took the life of a woman who worked at the old toy factory…the same factory where Lois and Clark were nearly blown sky high, "It says here that investigators suspected that the fire was caused by a lit cigarette. Firefighters rescued everyone except for Schott's mother who had been killed instantly by a backdraft when she was trying to get to her son Winslow."

"Maybe that's why he has a penchant for blowing stuff up to recreate what was done to him." Jimmy suggests taking the clipping back from him, "Going through hell and losing the only person to ever love you can affect anybody."

The comment strikes a chord with him and just clears his throat, "Grieving is apart of the human experience, we don't like it but we have to accept it." He looks over towards Lois's still empty desk, "Even if it still hurts."

Jimmy notices the concerned look on the reporter's face and follows his gaze, "You don't have to worry about Lois. The last time she ran off without telling anyone it was to bust this ring of dirty cops that were setting up innocent people to take the fall for their crimes."

Reconciled with the notion of her disappearance, he went right back to work with his focus was on both the paperwork and using his superhearing to locate Lois's heartbeat. It was a trait he used to listen to Maggie's heartbeat while she was still in the womb and had used it for several years to occasionally check in on Lois.

The familiar heartbeat was accelerated not from running but from fear. Clark immediately rose up from his chair causing Jimmy to give him a strange look to which he pretended to look down at his watch, "I forgot that I have a very important meeting." He grabs his coat and practically rushes out of the room leaving Jimmy very confused.

Slipping into an empty office Clark quietly tried to open the window only to find that it was sealed shut, "Damn" he whispers before speeding up towards the roof where he quickly threw his long coat to the ground and placed his glasses in its pocket, "Just like riding a bike." He says to himself as he steps onto the ledge and simply drops down falling a few stories before disappearing up through the sky in a black and white blur.

When Clark located the location of her heartbeat his landing was a little rough causing several cracks in the cement as he looked around to see no sign of her until he headed down a small alleyway and stepped on something.

Looking down Clark could see her press pass staring up at him, "Lois" he whispers bending down to pick up her pass which had a small smudge of blood on the edge, "Lois!" he calls out hoping that she had managed to get away only to hear nothing in response.

Using his hearing Clark scanned practically the entire city searching for her heartbeat only to hear silence.

**TBC**

**I'm gonna leave it there just for the heck of it. After the little tiff Lois and Clark had, I wanted Lois to kind of want to go out there trying to show him that she doesn't need his help masking the fact that she's hurt. Also I had planned to introduce Alec into Maggie's part of the story early on but I could never figure out where to put it and I thought this would be a nice filler chapter until we get to the good stuff.**

**My reasoning for Clark taking off his glasses and coat before flying was kind of an amateur way at protecting his identity in case anyone saw him using his abilities and also cause I thought they would make him more noticeable if he flew. Cause I think someone would notice a guy in glasses breaking the sound barrier. **

**FEEDBACK**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Chloe raced through the crowd and pushed aside the yellow tape while ignoring the protest from the officer chasing after her.

When she spots Clark talking to a detective she notices that he was frustrated and deeply worried reminding her of the time when Maggie had wondered off only to be found hiding up in the hayloft reading a book causing Clark to be even more protective of his daughter.

"What happened?" she asks when she gets closer, the cop that was trailing her stopped when the detective motioned that it was okay.

Before Clark could speak the detective cut in with a reply, "It appears that your cousin was following a lead on a story when someone jumped her, she fought back but was eventually rendered unconscious by this" he holds up an evidence bag containing a device that resembled an asthma inhaler, "CSU is gonna take it for testing down at S.T.A.R. Labs but rest assured Ms. Sullivan, we'll find your cousin."

Once the detective left them alone she immediately turned to face him, "What happened? I thought you and Lois were working this story together."

"We're suppose to but…" he pauses rubbing the back of his neck trying to relieve the tension that was building up, "I kind of brought up some stuff from our past and it ended up blowing up in my face. I didn't think she was gonna run off on her own trying to one up me on the story though."

"How did you find out she was missing? I thought you and Jimmy were doing paperwork."

"You remember when Alicia was pregnant and I used my superhearing to listen to the baby's heartbeat." Chloe nods and he continues, "I've been listening to Lois's heartbeat for the past four years." He's familiar with the look on her face and immediately goes into defensive mode, "I know what you're going to say but what was I suppose to do. I couldn't just not worry about her…its Lois, she likes getting into trouble."

"Do you know where she is now?"

Clark tries to zero in but can't hear anything and just shakes his head, "No but I have a pretty good idea who took her but I need to find him first."

"Okay. I'll see what I can find while you just do what you normally do….Go save the day."

* * *

When Lois awoke she found herself duct taped to a chair but what sent her into a frenzy was the fact that there was a vest made of C4 strapped to her chest, "Good morning sleepyhead." The large puffy man with curly hair and round glasses said looming over her with a childlike smile on his face, "I'm sorry for my roughness earlier; it's just that you caught me by surprise and I simply reacted."

"When I get out of here I'm gonna make sure you both get a nice padded cell at Belle Reeve where you'll rot away with your toys." Lois responds very determined to get out of her restrictive bindings.

"They already let me out the first time for good behavior, what's stopping them from doing it again." He turns around towards the makeshift workbench that was filled with various toys, "You're something special Ms. Lane. Surviving my little surprise at the warehouse and managing to track me down without even breaking a nail." He holds up the large human sized mask shaped like a dummy's face, "Not many people can say they've cheated death."

"You mean like you did." He stops to look at her as she continues, "I know all about what happened to your mother and I know that it wasn't an accident like the authorities thought." He gives her a smile that would chill anyone but didn't affect her although she was freaked out by it, "There was a story I was assigned to when I was first starting out. There was a tenement fire that matched the one that killed your mother, I didn't realize the connection until recently but I should have. Maybe if I had the people responsible for her death would be behind bars."

Winslow walks towards her this time with a roll of more duct tape, "I took care of them a while back. You could imagine my surprise when I found out that the person responsible was the very man who took me in and showed me the wonderful world of toys."

"Mr. Dobrotka."

"Right again Ms. Lane. He was having an affair with her and when she wanted to end it…" he grips the mask rather tightly in anger, "Let's just say that she wasn't the only one."

"If you got revenge then what were accomplishing by robbing all those places."

"I needed some sort of income for my projects. Its very hard to get a job when you have Belle Reeve stamped on your record but by time this all over I'll quietly slip away to have the life I always wanted…the one that was stolen from me." He pulls the roll of duct tape placing it over her mouth and ripping it to from a nice little gag on the reporter as he followed it by placing the mask over her face, "One final piece to the puzzle. I like to go out with bang." He chuckles and walks off towards the corner where he grabbed two red canisters of gasoline which he laid out around the place to ensure that everything was destroyed.

* * *

Clark ran his hands through his hair letting out a frustrated breathe as he paced back and forth around the fortress, "I've done everything you've asked. Sacrificed so many things to be the savior you wanted me to be but I can't stand on the sidelines anymore waiting for my chance to do something when innocent people are getting hurt."

"_I understand your urgency but humanity is simply not ready for you. They turn against each other because of their difference and would easily turn against you if given a reason." _Jor-El's voice booms around him giving him reason towards his delayed reveal as a hero, _"You must have patience my son."_

"No! The world needs me now more than ever. If you taught me anything it's to trust my instincts and I know deep down that humanity's ready."

"_Very well, I can no longer tell you what to do anymore. If you think humanity is ready…if you're ready then I can not stand in your way."_

"Thank You." He walks towards the console and reaches into his pocket to pull out a small green crystal, "I will make you proud father starting with finding Lois and putting Schott back where he belongs." He jams the crystal into the console causing the fortress to get brighter and quake as one of the pillars began to turn revealing the costume he had hidden in the fortress after Maggie was born for when he was ready to wear it.

Minutes later a red blue blur streaked out of the fortress zooming off towards the sky.

* * *

Chloe knew from the familiar cold breeze that Clark had just sped in but when she turned around she couldn't help but laugh at his costume choice, "At least they won't be looking at your face." He gives her a look that causes her to turn around back towards her computer, "If you tell Perry that I hacked into Metropolis Police records then you better help me find my next job because last time he caught me, I ended up in his office for five hours with a very red Perry White."

"So you found something?"

"Schott's good at staying under the radar. He pays cash and only uses a credit card under his mother's maiden name but after researching the device that was used to knock Lois out I found this…" she clicks open a window revealing files from LuthorCorp.

"We already know that Winslow use to work for Lex's company."

"But did you know that he practically invented this device and every other explosive grade weapon LuthorCorp has ever produced. After he was fired all his projects were halted all except for one the same one that he used on my cousin."

Clark looks at the address, "He's gonna try to blow up Cadmus Labs and take Lois down with it." He immediately disappears leaving Chloe smirking at her desk just as Jimmy appeared in the doorway.

* * *

The red timer began to tick away with each beep sending her into a frenzy of panic as she struggled with her biddings which were now chaffing her skin causing redness and signs of bleeding, _"Come on Lane."_ She thought out of motivation and let out a small sigh with one of the pieces snapped but she was still taped down making painstakingly difficult for her escape, _"Where's my Swiss army knife when I need it."_

She struggles for a few more minutes as the time kept ticking until the main door was ripped open shining the brightness of the sun inside causing her head to turn away, "Hello!" an almost familiar voice calls out followed by the sound of boots making there way.

The only thing she could see through the mask was a man dressed in red and blue walking towards her but what really caught her eye was the large \S/ on the man's chest but something kept the man back as the green wires on her vest began to glow.

Clark pushed through the weak feeling from the kryptonite and reached out to pull the mask from Lois's face, "It's gonna be alright now. This might hurt a little bit." He pulls the duct bindings away making sure to keep an eye on the timer before ripping away the gag from her mouth causing both to wince, "That wasn't so hard now was it." He states trying to ease the situation.

She stares at the man as if she knows him but couldn't quite place her finger on it as she felt his hands examining the explosive vest, "Would you mind watching where you put your hands."

"Sorry" he scans he device with his x-ray vision and notices that the wire leading to the trigger was several kryptonite encased wires, "I'm gonna try to take off the vest."

"What! Are you crazy? This thing could have a trigger on it if I remove it."

He places a hand on her arm and looks her dead straight in the eye, "Trust me."

Lois immediately flashed back to Clark using the same exact phrase four years ago, "Oh my god" she says in a low whisper as she looks at her would be savior with a new set of eyes.

Oblivious to what was going on inside Lois's head, he tried to dismantle the wires but the kryptonite prevented him so instead he froze the timer with his super breath and shattered it.

Not willing to risk her life he looked back up and said, "When the vest comes off I want you to run as fast as you can and don't look back." Lois nods as they carefully removed the vest allowing her to rise up from the chair and run towards the exit.

Once he was sure Lois was in the clear, Clark began shifting through Schott's makeshift lab looking for something he could use to permanently deactivate the device in case there was another timer hidden somewhere.

He immediately stopped when he heard the sound of something ticking down at an accelerated length and ripped the back padded of the vest to see another timer just like they thought.

Disappearing in a red blue blur, Clark appeared hovering above a vast ocean and clutched the device close to his chest and dived into the water where seconds later a spray of water shot up from the sea.

There was no sign of him for several minutes until he burst through the water allowing the sun to erase whatever damage the kryptonite wires had done to his body allowing him to fly off back to Metropolis.

* * *

Lois tried telling the medics that she was fine but they wouldn't listen and ended up driving her all the way to the last place she wanted to be…Metro Gen.

After given the all clear and a heated conversation with Perry, she was ready to go home to a hot bath and tub of Rocky Road when she noticed Clark walking towards her adjusting his tie and glasses.

"_There's no way it was Clark."_ Her brain tries to reassure her hoping to make sense towards the mystery man's identity, _"He's a boy scout not a vigilante like Green Arrow or Batman."_

"Chloe was stuck with a computer emergency so she sent me instead." Inside he breathes a sigh of relief to see that she's okay, "We were worried about you but now that you're okay…" he suddenly wraps her into a tight hug which surprises her.

"I'm fine Clark." She pulls away putting some space between them, "Thanks to my guardian angel." She notices a hidden twitch with his hand and a bob of his Adam's apple, "I've covered a lot of heroes but this one was different."

"Really. How so?"

"I don't know. There was something about him…something familiar." She was about to sling her bag over her shoulder when Clark intercepted it while they headed towards the exit, "He reminded me of you."

Clark tried to hide his surprise at the comment and just cleared his throat nervously another thing she picked up on, "Well whoever this guy was, I'm just glad that you're okay."

"You and me both Smallville." This time she didn't wince instead she just smiled, _"He's definitely hiding something and I'm gonna find out what."_

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The stains on his costume had taken a lot of pressure and patience until they finally came out, he had been busy whizzing through the city saving people for several weeks since first saving Lois and it didn't help that his only costume kept getting burned, shot and stabbed leaving him to call Martha numerous times for help.

Maggie came walking out of her room with the folded up boxes signaling that she was finally done unpacking her room, "Daddy?"

"Yeah pumpkin" he responded with his face still buried in his suit with his glasses hanging on the edge of his nose.

"Will I get to wear a costume like yours when I get older?"

The question caused him to stop and look up at her, the subject of her nonexistent powers was something they didn't talk about but her positive attitude towards it always surprised him especially for someone so young.

She already knew the answer by the look on her face and the smile immediately disappeared from her eyes, "I'm going to be stuck this way forever, aren't I?"

Clark took his glasses off and placed them near his suit as he immediately kneeled down in front of her placing his hands on her shoulders like he always did whenever she was upset, "Just because you don't have superpowers like me and Aunt Kara doesn't mean that you're not special." He moves a strand of hair out of the way and gave her an encouraging smile, "Everyone is different in their own unique way."

"Was mom different to?"

Alicia was another subject he didn't like discussing especially when the questions came from his daughter but he just smile and kissed his daughter on the forehead before rising up to his feet, "Your mother was smart like you but she never let anything like having powers or not having them stand in the way of what she wanted. Just remember that no matter how alone you feel that there are people that love you unconditionally."

"I love you too dad." She hugs him before running off back into her room with Shelby following close behind allowing Clark to take a nervous breath and rub the back of his neck.

He turned back to his suit where he neatly folded it and walked into his room where he pulled out the steamer trunk from his loft and place the suit inside careful to cover it with an assortment of memories until he reached for the now empty velvet ring box.

_It was winter time again but there was something different about it almost like he had entered a bubble silencing the outside world as he climbed up the small hill with a three year old Maggie bundled up in his arms fast asleep._

_His heart began to beat faster when he reached the headstone her with name and just stood there unmoving contemplating if he could do what he had set out to do…move on._

_Standing there looking down at the words etched on the stone would've sent him reeling back to when they buried her but he held his daughter close to him for support as he reached into his coat pocket to pull out a small band with a single diamond, "I would've come sooner but things have been so hectic lately and I wasn't sure if I was doing the right thing by coming here with Maggie." He holds onto the ring allowing the cool metal to touch his palm, "To be honest I don't know why I'm even here or think that you can hear me. This went so much better in my head." He lets out a sad laugh and just shakes his head trying to find the right words despite the pain he felt being here again._

"_Nothing I can say or do will bring you back but I want you to know that I'm going to be the best father I can be for both of us." He looks down at the ring, "Today would've been our wedding anniversary." The ring is placed on top of the headstone and just stood there for several minutes until Maggie began to squirm causing a small smile to appear on his face and he placed a kiss on her head, "Goodbye." He says in a hushed tone having one last look before heading off towards the truck._

Shaking himself out of the memory and putting the box back into the trunk Clark shut the lid and slid the trunk back into his closet making sure to close the door behind him just as the phone began ringing and Maggie called out for him, "Daddy! Ms. Lane's on the phone!"

Taking the phone from her, "This is a pleasant surprise Lois. I thought you were busy trying to find your mysterious hero. Did you miss me?" he jokes causing Maggie to let out a small giggle before quickly disappearing back in her room allowing Clark some privacy.

"_That's real cute Clark." _She faked a smile before quickly growing serious, _"I thought you might want to know that Schott's popped up on the radar again. Police tried to get to him but by time they got there he was gone probably back in his little hole."_

Even though Winslow Schott aka Toyman as Lois referred to him in their article had gotten away that didn't stop Clark from hunting him down as both the mild mannered reporter and as his yet to be named hero persona, "He must be using the sewer system to get around." He peeked into Maggie's room to see her finishing off a page in her math workbook before turning back around, "I can't really race down to the Daily Planet. Chloe's away at a tech convention in Star City and my parents are kind of busy with my cousin."

"_Just bring the munchkin with you. Chief doesn't mind when Cat brings her son into the office."_

Running his hand through his hair as he replied, "I'll be there as soon as I can." He hangs up and places the phone back on the charger, "Maggie get your stuff. I've got to head back to work."

He hears a small groan followed by the sound of someone moving around the room and his daughter walked out with her backpack, "Am I staying with Aunt Chloe?"

"No. You're coming with me to work."

Suddenly her disappointment quickly turns to excitement as he grabs their coats and prepares to leave, "Did you remember to feed Shelby?" she asks stopping her father from walking towards the freight elevator and used his super speed to refill the bowls before appearing at her side once again, "That is so cool." She exclaims never getting tired of seeing her father use his abilities.

* * *

Maggie sat at her father's desk playing Mahjong on his computer while he sat near Lois's desk gathering the information she had received about Winslow Schott, "How's she doing?" Lois asked gesturing towards the child, "Is she still having trouble adjusting?"

"Believe it or not she likes it here. I thought she would still be having trouble but I guess she got her resilience from her mother." He cast one look towards his daughter before going right back to jotting down note clearly trying to distract himself.

"Have you been to see her yet?" she asks out of the blue causing Clark to look towards the curious reporter, "Chloe called me a couple weeks ago venting about you being stubborn."

Shaking his head in disbelief, "I guess I can't hide anything from you or your cousin and no I haven't been to see her yet nor do I plan on it."

"Why is that if you don't me asking?"

Shutting his notepad and removing his glasses to rub his eyes which quickly caused something familiar to strike Lois before he put the glasses back on and the feeling went away, "I said my goodbye's years ago and I don't need to reopen those old wounds." He looks back towards his daughter, "Right now my focus is on raising my raising daughter and giving her the best life I can."

Lois pushes aside her hesitancy and places a comforting hand on his arm giving it a soft squeeze which makes him turn his head where his eyes locked with hers, "I'm here if you ever need me Clark. You're not alone as you think."

He places his hand on top of hers allowing himself a moment to feel her touch unaware that a small smile had appeared on his face, "I've never stopped thinking about you." He says softly still holding her hand in his, "Leaving you without saying goodbye was one of the hardest things I ever had to do."

"You don't need to apologize." She slips her hand out his turning back towards her computer, "It was the past, and we were both young still trying to find our place in the world. To tell you the truth I forgave you a long time ago."

Looking at her surprised, Clark was about to say something when his superhearing picked up on sounds from a police scanner talking about reports of fire.

While Lois was busy working on the computer and Maggie was safe at his desk, Clark quickly managed to slip away where he sped back home to put his suit on and sped towards the fire which was put out as quickly as it started.

Curious towards his sudden silence, she looked towards the empty chair and scanned the area to see him walking out of the bathroom, "How did you manage to disappear like that? No one's ever managed to sneak away from me before not even a Navy Seal."

Clark just shrugged while adjusting his tie, "I'm not like most men." She murmurs something in response but he couldn't quite hear what it was as he just shook his head and looked down at his watch, "Why don't we take a break to get some lunch?" she looks up at him surprised by the offer, "You can come with me and Maggie."

Lois looked a little apprehensive until finally giving in and agreeing to go with them with a small smile on her face which she quickly hid when they all got into the elevator.

To people that didn't know them they seemed like the perfect little family but what caught Lois by surprise was when Maggie grabbed her hand and just smiled up at her causing her to smile right back.

**TBC**

**So Lois and Clark kind of talk about what happened between them while also showing a little bit of Maggie growing closer to Lois. The whole Toyman situation will be resolved soon but not before something happens that nearly causes Clark to cross the line and also coming up Lois comes face to face with Superman again.**

**Reader Question: Are you happy or curious about whether or not Lois will find out on her own that Clark is Superman?**

**FEEDBACK!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Maggie looked up from her book when she noticed that something or someone was blocking her light only to realize that it was Alec, "Oh…Hi" she greets the boy closing her book quickly and putting it back in her bag.

"Waiting for your ride?" he asks while taking off his backpack and setting it down on the grass right beside hers and sees her nod in response, "My aunt's running late to."

"My dad's not late; he just got tied up with a story. He's a reporter at the Daily Planet."

Alec immediately perks up and looked at her with a small amount of excitement in his eyes, "Does he know the red blue blur?

She looks at him confused and watches as he digs into his backpack where he pulls out several newspaper clippings each talking about her father's saves around the city most were written by Lois.

"He's this city's very own Warrior Angel." He hands her all the clippings including a sketch of what he thought the hero looked like dressed in red and blue with the exception that it was missing the House of El symbol, "I've spent my whole life dreaming about real superheroes and now this proves that I was right."

She looks over the articles to make sure that there was no mention of the hero's description, "This kind of stuff happens on a daily basis where I come from except those people were infected with meteor rock."

"Just like Peter Parker." He says mostly to himself but Maggie hears the comment and just smiles at the enthusiasm her friend was displaying towards the hero who just so happened to be her father.

Suddenly the honk of a horn caused Alec to pack up his stuff and say goodbye before running towards his aunt's car which drove away seconds later leaving her alone once again.

It was only a few minutes later that her father's truck pulled up and he jumped out, "Sorry I'm late sweetie." he walks over to her and kisses her on the forehead while grabbing her stuff, "Mr. White had another emergency conference and I couldn't get away."

"That's okay Dad, I understand." She hops into the passenger side door which Clark closes behind her before moving around to the driver side where he puts her stuff in the middle and hops in, "I'm almost eight years old. I can take care of myself."

He lets out a small chuckle, "You could be sixteen and I would still worry about you." The red pickup starts its journey home, "Maybe I should sign you for an after school program or something that way you don't have to sit out here by yourself."

"There's always the school bus." She offers looking up towards her father a little hopeful, "Most kids at my school take the bus home and there parents don't have a problem with it."

"Well when you get a little older then you can take the bus but for now you're going to day care or whatever after school programs they have here." The truck pulls to a stop at a red light and he looks over at her with a small smile, "I just want you to be safe."

She doesn't respond to his words but before he could say anything else the light turned green and the traffic began to move, "You know your mother was the same way with me." She immediately looks towards him, "Every time I was overprotective of her, she would stop talking and we would just sit there until one of us finally spoke."

"Why were you overprotective of her? I thought she had a meteor power."

"Well that may be true but when she was pregnant with you I would constantly follow her around making sure both of you were okay." He pauses clearly becoming uncomfortable with the conversation and the memories they brought but he pushed them aside and continued, "When I found out that you didn't have any of my abilities it just made me even more protective of you cause unlike me you can be hurt and I never want that to happen."

Maggie takes in his words and thinks it over the rest of the way home until the passenger side door opened and her father helped her down then grabbed her things, "Daddy." He looks down at her after locking the car, "Would you still be this protective of me even if I did have abilities?"

"Of course I would." He squats down in front of her, "Your grandparents were this way with me even with my powers and sometimes it may seem like I'm going overboard but just know that I love you no matter what."

"Even if I had spots?"

Clark just laughed at the question and grabs her hand as they walk towards the freight elevator, "Spots, stripes, whatever your mind can think of."

"What about if I had a tail?"

Unable to get rid of the smile on his face and the bout of laughter at the little one's questions, "That too." Replied Clark as father and daughter stood in the large elevator which rolled up towards their home.

* * *

Later that night while Maggie slept comfortably in her bed with Shelby at her side, Clark was busy working on his laptop while listening to the police scanner hoping that Winslow Schott would make an appearance soon and his superhero persona would be there to grab him.

"_This is an APB. All available cars to Metro National Bank. We have a two eleven sierra in progress. Possible armed suspects, proceed with caution." _The dispatcher's voice radioed in through the scanner prompting Clark to close his laptop and walk into his room where his costume was waiting

Clark set his glasses on the end table near the balcony but before he left he was quick to call his cousin who appeared in front of him as soon as he hung up, "Nice tights cuz." She jokes while lounging on his couch where she looked at him to see that he wasn't pleased with her tone, "Relax Kal. I've got everything handled here on the home front just make sure you come back in one piece.

He stand there a little hesitant, "Are you sure you've got it covered?" Kara looks back gives him a look that causes him to shut up and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding as opened the door where he does a quick scan of the area to make sure no one was looking, "I'll be back soon." he disappears in a red blue blur.

"Cant wait." She replies with sarcasm when she blurs back to the couch with freshly made popcorn thanks to her heat vision.

The blonde kryptonian just sits there eating her snack while channel surfing for several minutes before settling on a movie about a girl caught in a love triangle with a werewolf and vampire, "Human's are weird." She says to herself just as she pops another kernel into her mouth and lounged back comfortably in the couch unaware of who was coming up in the elevator.

* * *

Jimmy was clicking pictures of the thieves who were being escorted to the squad cars by the police when he panned over and noticed that something was burned into the wall across the street.

"Where are you going?" asks Lois when she notices him walking across the street away from where the action was taking place, "Perry's not gonna be happy when hears about you wasting the paper's money because of your artistic visions."

He faked a laugh, "Very funny Lane." He peels back a few of the posters to reveal what looked like an S, "Hey Lois!" he calls over after snapping a few shots, "Come take a look at this."

Lois pulls back her remark and just walks across the street only to stop when she watches Jimmy pull away more of the posters to reveal a diamond shape S scorched onto the brick wall, "What do you think it means?"

A flash of her mysterious savior entered her mind and she walked past Jimmy where she ran her hands over the image only to have black soot appear in her fingerprints, "It's him." She says with a small smile, "This blur guy that's been saving everyone was just here and we missed him." Another flash this time of Clark's face but she shook off the idea of the farmboy from Kansas being the city's new vigilante.

"So now he's vandalizing public property? Who is this guy?"

'_Clark' _Lois thought almost instantly and turned around to face him with that spark she usually got whenever there was a story to be written, "I don't know but I intend to find out"

**TBC**

**I know the chapter is short but there was a part that just didn't fit well as the chapter's end it was better suited for the next one which I'm hoping will be much longer.**

**FEEDBACK!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Red boots touched down on the balcony in a stealthy manner as Clark walked towards the door when he noticed Kara lying on the ground unconscious causing him to burst through the door and rushing to his cousin's side only to reel back after feeling the affects of kryptonite nearby.

"K-Kara" he calls out here name while trying to get a grip when he notices the source of the kryptonite being a piece of wiring that resembled the same ones that were on the device that Winslow Schott had attached to Lois.

Acting fast Clark grabbed the wire tubing and threw it over the balcony and waited for the affects to fade away before he raced back to his cousin's side and shook her awake, "Kara!" he calls out her name again this time thankful to see her stirring.

She rolled over and groaned as if she was in pain, "Clark?" once her vision returns to her and memories of what happened the blonde kryptonian immediately rises up looking frazzled.

"What happened?" asks Clark when he notices that Maggie's door was ajar and immediately rose to his feet headed towards his daughter's room, "Where's Margaret?" he asks after seeing that her bed was empty with Shelby nowhere to be seen.

"He took her." She replies appearing at her cousin's side, "I was watching a movie and then next thing I know I started to feel the affects of kryptonite when someone hit me in the back of the head."

Fear immediately struck the single father at the possibility that someone had taken his daughter even while she was under protection from his super powered cousin, "Did you at least see their face?"

Kara just shook her head until a look of realization crossed her face, "I do remember hearing something though…" she searched her mind for the noise and immediately looked at her cousin, "It sounded like one of those songs that plays before the jack pops out of the box."

One name fell off his lips and caused a surge of rage, "Schott"

* * *

Maggie awoke to see a strange man approaching her with a rather large teddy bear, "There's no need to be afraid my dear, I'm not going to harm you." He smiles as he places the stuffed animal at her side, "I do apologize for the unfortunate situation we have found ourselves in."

"My daddy told me to never speak to strangers." She responded rather definitely despite her situation, "When he finds me you are in so much trouble."

Winslow Schott just smiled and just backed away, "Things were so much simpler when we were children. I remember my mother playing her records and dancing around the house with such joy." A dark look crosses his face, "My mother stopped smiling before my tenth birthday when our house burnt to the ground all because some old man fell asleep with a lit cigarette."

Maggie keeps her arm around Shelby who was muzzled by the mean man and injured in the canine's attempt at protecting her, "I apologize." He says rather softly completely changing emotions like someone had flipped a switch, "I'm usually much more welcoming to my guests but lately I've been under a great deal of stress trying to build my latest toy." He trails his hands over the sheet covered device with pride in his eyes, "It'll be my crowning achievement."

The little girl could do nothing except pray that her father would swoop in to save the day just like he always did.

* * *

When Lois and Jimmy returned to the Daily Planet to work on the robbery story she was surprised to see Clark at his desk where he seemed to be frustrated with something.

She puts her bag and coat on her desk while she made her way over towards him clearly concerned by the wrinkled clothes and the fact that he wasn't wearing his glasses which she found odd.

"I'm not in the mood right now Lois." He states before she could even say anything and just continues working on his computer which beeped causing him to bang his hands against the desk careful not to break the wood in front of Lois but surely it would've been cracked were she not standing near him.

"Anything I can do to help?"

He lets out a tired sigh and looks up at her a defeated man, "Schott took Maggie." He ran his hand over his face, "That bastard took my daughter!" the growing anger is evident in his voice and also it was evident when she saw his knuckle nearly turn white with tightly curled fist.

"Did you call the cops?"

Clark reached into his pocket and handed her a letter, "He threatened to kill her if I went to the police. I've been trying to figure out where he can be hiding her and I think it's in a place that's lined with lead."

"Wow. You got all of that with just one letter."

"That's not the point." Clark's agitation overtakes the anger for a brief minute causing Lois to grow serious and place the letter back on the desk which caused him to soften his gaze, "I'm sorry Lo."

"No need to apologize Clark. If it was my sister or Chloe I would feel the same thing your feeling right now." She walks around to look at his computer from over his shoulder shifting into reporter mode once again, "If she's being held in place lined with lead then that would mean she's the industrial part of town. All lead based properties were shut down after workers began getting sick."

Something clicks inside his head and he immediately begins searching the online databases when a map popped up showing red pins located around the city, "There are only five old factories that manufactured lead but only two were demolished by Vince Davis."

She looks at him confused and he goes onto explain, "Before Schott took Maggie my cousin Kara managed to pull the same type of meteor rock infused wires he used on the vest that was strapped to you. There's only one person that ever used the meteor rocks from Smallville in their demolition work and that was Vince Davis. Schott must've found out about the meteor rock's enhanced explosive capabilities from Garrett, Vince's brother." He rises up from his computer and goes to get out the print out maps unaware that Lois was following close behind.

When he turned around she quickly snatched one of the pieces of paper from him and folded it, "You take one and I'll take the other."

"I can't ask you to do that Lois." He tries to take the paper back from her only to have her pull away, "This isn't some kind of story for you to write about for the morning paper. This is my daughter we're talking about."

"Exactly." She responds and reaches over to grab his hand giving it a comforting squeeze which he returned, "All the more reason for me to help you find her."

"The first sign of trouble you call me."

Lois just smiled.

* * *

After speeding through the area Clark had come up with a dead end which only caused him to grow even more frustrated until a familiar hum called out to him sending him blurring from Metropolis all the way to the Fortress.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear your call." He calls out into the cold hoping to see a glimmer or sparkle that his father's AI would respond, "Jor-El!" he calls out only to hear silence, "I need your help father. Maggie is in danger and I've searched everywhere for her but she's hidden from my abilities"

The silence was starting fuel his anger and frustration not making the situation any better, "Please you have to help me! If not for me then for her."

Suddenly as soon as he said those words light began to shine and the console activated, _"I can not locate her directly but I can guide you in the right direction." _A crystal slid out of the console and floated in front of him, _"Margaret's DNA is unique from any kryptonian and human. Although I can not find her physical form, this crystal will allow you to communicate with her but not for long. Choose your questions wisely my son."_

Clark grabs the crystal which glows once it's made contact with his hand and he is bombarded with a sense of fear that belonged to his daughter.

"_Maggie" _the sound of her father's voice causes her to perk up and look around for him but soon grows confused by the fact he was not there, _"I don't have long. Can you see where you are?"_

She tries to find an answer for the question and just shakes her head, _"Is there anything that stands out?" _he asks causing her to do another scan of the place when she notices discarded grocery bags that had a barely readable name on the plastic but could make out what looked like a shamrock unaware that the image was being relayed to her father through the crystal.

"_Stay put honey I'm coming to get you."_ The reassurance puts the little one at ease but she quickly grows sad when the connection is no longer there along with her father's presences.

The crystal flew back into the console severing all ties he had with his daughter, "Thank you." He says before speeding away but not before ripping open his shirt revealing the red blue costume underneath.

_**Meanwhile…At the same time…**_

Lois had managed to use the mini bolt cutters she had stashed away in her trunk to cut a whole in the wired fence allowing her to slip through, "I finally get to use these." She says to herself while slipping the cutters back into her bag, "I'm gonna have to send Lucy that thank you card."

She walked around the facility to find an opening but all the doors were locked and the only possible entrance point was a partly smashed window which was already slightly broken.

Careful not to cut herself on the glass, Lois slipped her hand through the opening and unlocked the window latch where she then proceeded to push it open allowing her to slip inside.

Navigating through the dark halls felt like something straight out of horror movie with the occasional rat running across and the sound of water dripping from a rusty pipe creating a creepy atmosphere for the seasoned reporter.

It wasn't until she heard the distant sound of a music box that she knew where to go while using the light from her cellphone to help guide the way.

The music eventually stopped leading her to a barely closed door that allowed her to peek through the crack to see Maggie sitting on a pile of broken teddy bears with a wounded dog sitting at her side with clear hints of blood in the blonde fur of the animal.

A shadow moved causing her to step away out of view waiting for the large footsteps to fade away allowing her to silently slip through the door headed towards the little girl, "Lois" Maggie whispers with excitement despite her predicament.

"Hey there kiddo" she says looking around her to assess the situation before reaching into her bag to pull out a small pocket knife, "I'm gonna get you out of here and take you to your dad."

"But daddy's already on his way…I heard him tell me so."

Lois looked at the girl confused but chalked it up to the hopeful imagination of a child and proceeded to carefully cut the bindings when Maggie called out, "Look out!" before the reporter could question what she meant a painful electric current traveled through her body rendering her motionless.

"Tsk. Tsk. Ms. Lane" A short pudgy man who she assumed was Winslow Schott appeared in her peripheral vision holding a taser.

"L-Let the girl go Schott."

"I don't think so." He throws the used taser to the side and advances towards her with a menacing look on his face, "You and your partner to learn that bad things happen to meddlesome people." He grabs her arm and begins dragging her away from the now crying girl.

"If you hurt her…"

A disgusted look suddenly appeared on his face, "I would never hurt a child. They're innocent souls in this world" he grabs the back of her hair craning her head up to look at him, "This city has a way of corrupting the innocent but not after tomorrow. The city you know will be just a memory."

"You're insane!"

"Am I?" he asks after forcing her to sit where he then bound her arms and legs, "They called the greatest minds crazy because they didn't share the same vision." He leans down causing her to turn her head away from him, "I'm what you call a stylish psychopath. There's a message hidden in what I do."

"What message is that?" a voice calls out from behind causing Schott and Lois to look towards the source to see the mysterious hero in red and blue standing in the center of the room, "Your just a man so starved for attention that he's hurting innocent people to be on the six o'clock news."

"No!" Schott snaps turning his back to Lois allowing her to work on the ties while he was distracted, "You're the one starved for attention" he pauses to let out a chuckle, "Look at your outfit for example it screams desperation."

Clark looks down and looks back up to reply, "My mother made this for me." Schott lets out another laugh, "Keep it up chucklehead. The more you keep talking the more I'll enjoy watching you rot in a cell at Belle Reeve."

"You can't stop me! No one can!"

"I was hoping you'd say that." Says Clark with a smirk on his face when suddenly a blur of red and blue streaks towards the crazed toymaker slamming into him causing his body to fly across the room into the wall rendering him unconscious.

Lois looked up at the ruckus and immediately locked eyes with the same strangely familiar blue eyes, "If we keep meeting like this Ms. Lane I may start to think you want to get my attention." He rips the bindings from her legs and arms then proceeded to help her up.

She watched him walk from her towards the little girl who appeared to be smiling almost as if the little girl knew him, "What took you so long?" she hears Maggie ask the man.

"Is that anyway to talk to your father" he whispers to the girl mindful that Lois was right behind him but he could no longer contain himself any longer and just wrapped her tiny body into his arms never wanting to let go, "You scared me to death. I'm so sorry baby." He kisses her head letting the feeling of relief flood through him now that he got his daughter back.

"Shelby got hurt protecting me." Maggie pulls away from him and walks towards her faithful companion, "I think he needs a doctor."

Clark removed the muzzle from the animal who stared up at its master happy to see him and patted the animal on the head, "I'll rush him down there as soon as I take you and Ms. Lane home." He rose up and turned around to see Lois giving him a strange look.

"It is you." Lois couldn't believe it except everything seemed to click into place from the way Maggie looked at him to the frequent disappearing acts, "Deep down I knew but I didn't want to believe it."

He just stares at her confused, "I think that taser gave you more than an electrical shock Ms. Lane. Perhaps I should drop you off at the doctors instead." He turned his back to pick up Maggie.

"Don't play mind games with me Clark Kent. I know its you under that red and blue getup." From his reaction she already knew that she was right and that made it all the more harder to admit that he had lied to her all this time.

"I'm afraid you have me confused with someone else." He says trying to get out of this newly dug hole he had found himself in out of the blue.

Her immediate response was not what he was hoping for, "I've played poker with the best and worst liars, everyone has a tell even you." She goes to grab her stuff, "You may not want to tell me the truth but I'll find out eventually."

Fearful at what might happen next Clark gave in and reached out to stop her causing her to look at him, "Why don't we talk about this later?" he says while looking back towards Maggie, "She's been through enough for tonight."

Lois nods and starts to walk out just as Schott begins to awaken that is until she kicked him in the face rendering him unconscious once more, "That's for trying to blow me up you crazy son of a bitch." She looks at Clark once more before walking out leaving father and daughter alone.

"Daddy, can we go home now?" asked Maggie as she began to rub her eyes and try to suppress a yawn which caused Clark to smile and scoop her up into his arms along with Shelby before they sped away.

**TBC**

**Be honest was it too soon with Lois finding out? Also just to explain something in cause any of you were wondering the kryptonite wires that Schott was using in his devices were inspired by the episode _Resurrection (Season 3 Episode 15)_ where the guy used kryptonite to improve the explosion and kind of made reference to that but just wanted to be sure so there was no confusion.**

**FEEDBACK….Tell Me What You Think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

_**Toyman Apprehended Thanks To Mystery Hero by Lois Lane and Clark Kent**_ was one of the headlines in the Daily Planet's paper but not the front page that was reserved for Lex Luthor announcing that he was running for mayor.

Today was not a good day for Clark to be on Lois's bad side and he went through the entire day trying to avoid her by using his superhearing to listen for her then disappearing before she showed up to question him about the bombshell that was dropped in her lap.

"Are you avoiding me Clark?" her voice caused him to jump and spill hot coffee on his shirt while several of the reporters let out a chuckle at his embarrassment until Lois gave them her death glare and they went right back to work, "I am so sorry." She goes to grab some napkins and just watched him start to unbutton his shirt right in the middle of the bullpen prompting Lois to grab him by the arm leading him towards the supply room.

"Not that I'm complaining but I'm sure doing a striptease in front of everyone will earn you a one way trip to the basement and trust me you do not want to be stuck down there for the remainder of your journalistic career." She states just when the door closes and is surprised when she turns around to see that Clark was already out of his shirt and that he wore an undershirt, "Your not wearing your super suit today?" she asks curiously despite the fact that her eyes were currently fixed on his bulging biceps.

He gave her a look almost reluctant to answer because that would mean she was right, "There's no use in fighting me on this. I'm like a pit bull on pant leg when it comes to stories as big as this one." After the words left her she immediately regretted them and cringed from the look he was giving her almost as if she had punched him in the gut.

"Is that what this is…a story?" he advances towards her causing her to take a step back, "This is my life we're talking about Lois! If people found out who I really am and what I can do it would put my folks and Maggie at risk." He looks at her for a few seconds shaking his head negatively before leaving her alone with her mistake as he ignored the looks people gave him as he made his way to the rooftop unaware that Lois was close behind him.

Staring out at the skyline Clark tried to calm his anger but it didn't make things easier when he felt Lois's presences behind him, "I'm not in the mood for round two right now Lois."

"Good because I have something I need to get off my chest." She states looking downright nervous at what she was going to say to him, "Four years ago I met a man at a journalism seminar and from that moment on I knew we were going to be friends maybe more than that but then he left without so much as a goodbye." As she speaks she steps closer to him while his back is still turned to her, "I never understood what happened that would make you leave but know seeing you in action I knew that it wasn't what I did or said. There was a larger plan out there for you…a destiny to save people and I would never betray you just to get my name on the front page." She places a hand on his arm causing his head to turn and look at the sincerity written on her face, "If you never talk to me for the rest of your life I'll be okay with that but what I won't be able to live with is the idea of you hating me."

A cry for help reaches his ears causing conflicting emotions but his choice was already made, "Can we finish this later?" he climbs onto the roof's edge but before she could protest he fell.

Running to the edge Lois was surprised to see that he was there and ultimately looked up to see him hovering above her dressed in his red and blue costume with a smirk on his face, "That's not funny Clark!" she exclaims in response to his small chuckle.

"It was a little funny" responded Clark when the cries became louder prompting him to look to her and quickly state, "I'll be right back." He disappears in front of her eyes in a red blue blur while she awaited his return oblivious to the rather large smile that had spread across her face despite the way things were between them a few minutes ago.

_**The Next Day…**_

A groan escaped his throat when he spotted another snap shot of the unfortunate incident that had occurred during his latest rescue and almost cursed the person responsible for taking such a compromising image.

_A blue mustang sped through the freeway out of control while the woman at the wheel repeatedly screamed in a panic while her foot continuously hit the break but the vehicle never stopped._

_The car zipped from one lane to the other trying to avoid the car in front of her when suddenly the car jerked slamming through the metal barrier causing the car to now fall a great distance._

_Bracing herself for the end it was a surprise and some what relief for the woman when her car never hit the bottom and felt as if it was floating._

_People watched from their stopped cars to see the sight of the mystery hero slowly floating down the bottom where he began to lower the car back to the ground and fixed the dents made by his grip before he walked around the side of the car to let the woman out only to be thrown back when she wrapped her arms tightly around him and gave him another surprise…a kiss unaware that a teenager had been recording the whole incident._

_Clark cleared his throat and put on a smile for the crowd that was forming around them, "Someone call 911. An incident like this can cause a great deal of stress on a person; you should make sure you weren't injured." He offers the woman a kind gesture then proceeds to slowly ascend towards the sky before disappearing through the clouds headed back towards the Daily Planet._

"Admiring your handy work stud?" Lois joked clearly finding this predicament amusing as she munched on a maple donut while Clark gives her look as he folds up the Inquisitor and throws it in the trash very tempted to burn it with his heat vision, "It could be a lot worse."

"How can it get any worse then it already is?"

"The guys in the basement thought it would be hilarious if they glued Jimmy to his chair." She looks over towards the young photographer who was busy getting snapshots of the bullpen testing out his new roll, "They had to cut him out of his pants and let's just say that we haven't been able to look at an American flag the same way since." She goes to lean against Clark's desk turning her back to the scene, "This is your glued pants moment."

"Real encouraging Lois." He turns his attention back to getting this article finished but her looming presences prevented any work from being done, "If you have something else to say I'd love to hear it." He states almost sarcastically.

Cautious as to who was listening she leaned closer to whisper, "We left our conversation unfinished yesterday and I was wondering if you maybe wanted to grab something to eat so we could talk."

He immediately stopped what he was doing and turned his head to look at her, "L-Like a date?" he asks with a slight stutter.

"No. I was just thinking something along the lines of pizza and beer." She sees a look that resembled disappointment, "I mean unless you want it to be date."

"No. That's okay." He quickly responded trying to make it less awkward than it already was between them.

"Lane! Kent" Perry's booming voice caused the reporters to look towards their editor's office, "In my office now!" the door slams and the rest of the bullpen goes back to the way it was while Lois and Clark just gave each other a look before they got up and headed towards the lion's den.

The two reporters sat down in front of their boss in an awkward silence as Perry went from the now closed door back towards his desk, "I just got word from the board…the Daily Planet's sales are failing and there have been talks about lay offs." He sees the look that crossed their faces and immediately held up his hand silencing them, "Now you don't have to worry because I convinced the board to extend the waiting period." He sits down in his comfortable chair ready to drop the bombshell on the already nervous couple, "Two of the biggest stories in this city are happening right now and I need my best reporters there to get the story before anyone else does. I've already assigned Lombard and Grant to the Luthor story which leaves this red blue blur guy to you two."

Lois cast a sideways glance towards Clark who just stared at the chief unresponsive towards the fact he'll have to cover his own superhero persona, "Effective immediately you two will begin your partnership."

"Chief…Mr. White." Clark immediately says while adjusting his glasses and clearing his throat, "I've only been working her for a few months. Shouldn't Lois be partnered with someone more seasoned?"

"You and Lois have more chemistry than any other reporter that's ever worked here. Now I know that you two have a history." They share a glance, "I don't care what the hell happened between you two just as long as it doesn't interfere with your work. You're going to work together and like it. Now get out of my office."

Clark is the first one out of the door with Lois following close behind, "I can't believe this." She says quietly once she sits down at her desk looking at the Daily Planet screensaver while he leaned against her desk with his arms folded.

"Could be worse." He says with a shrug, "We could be stuck down in the basement or worse looking for a new job and I really need this job."

She shook her head when suddenly she stopped after realizing what story Perry had assigned them to, "I think the thing we need to worry about is how we're going to get an exclusive interview with the red blue blur when he's standing right in front of me."

Rubbing the back of his neck Clark thought over her statement, "I think its time we finally had that talk."

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**There's a lot going on in this chapter with Clois and if it comes across as jumbled I apologize, I just couldn't stop writing this chapter no matter how much I tried to stop it lol. So I hope you enjoy it because this is when the story really gets good.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Lois stood in the freight elevator going over the questions she had been jotting down all day. They had decided to meet at his place later that night to not only talk about his secret identity but to figure out how they were going to approach their assigned story subject.

The door slid up and she pushed back the cage stepping inside of the dimly lit apartment where she let out a sneeze which meant only one thing and it was staring right at her wagging its tail.

The dog stared at her for a few minutes before stalking off towards a bedroom that Clark walked out without his glasses wearing a blue shirt and jeans completely different from his usual business attire.

"I was afraid that you weren't gonna make it."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Replies Lois while she walks into the huge loft area and puts her purse on the couch giving the place the look around, "How did you find this place?"

Clark takes her jacket and goes to hang it on the while unresponsive until he turns back around to see her staring at the pictures that adorned the wall, "This place was my wedding present to Alicia." He notices her freeze as he walks towards the kitchen to grab them a drink and twists off the bottle cap of the beer before handing it to her as she continued looking at the pictures never once looking at him, "It took a couple trips to the hardware store and some elbow grease but I made this place better for her and for Maggie."

"You've made a real home here." She takes a long sip and turns around to face him only to step back from their closeness, "Why don't we get started." She moves past him headed towards the couch where she placed the cold brew on the coffee table and pulled out the notepad.

He walks around to sit across from her and begins rubbing his hands together nervously, "I didn't want this to be the way that I told you and I certainly didn't want it to be printed in the paper. If we're gonna do this then I should warn you that you might not believe what I have to say."

Lois just smirked with her reply, "When I worked for the Inquisitor there were a lot of stories I wrote for that I didn't believe in." she slips open the notepad followed by a recorder when she noticed the look that crossed his face, "We don't have to do this if you don't want to. I'll understand."

"No, you and the world deserve to know the truth. I can't hide in the shadows any longer." He takes in a breath and leans back in the chair trying to figure out where to start, "Where I'm from is complicated to explain. I've always been afraid that people would reject me or even if knew that they leave me someday." He pauses knowing that now was the time to take the leap, "My parents found me in Miller's field during the meteor shower along with my spaceship." He watches her freeze once again and the look that crossed her face matched the same ones as Pete and Chloe when they discovered the big secret.

"You're an alien?"

"Intergalactic traveler." He corrects her and waits a few minutes for her to take it all then continued, "I'm from a planet that's galaxies away called Krypton." He sees her making a note of that and immediately states, "That's K-R-Y." he said gesturing to her misspelled words but quickly sank back in his chair when she sent him a look.

"Something happened that caused your birth parents to send you here. What was it?"

"My father tried to warn people of Krypton's oncoming destruction but they wouldn't listen so he built my spaceship in secret until the final hours. They stayed behind while I was sent here to Earth." He rises up from the couch and disappears into his room only to come out minutes later carrying his super suit, an octagonal key and something wrapped in a red bandanna, "These are all I have left of my home world." He places them at her side.

Lois runs her hand over the shield on the suit while Clark explained what the key did then unraveled the bandanna to reveal a long rectangle shaped device where he explained that it was the heart to his ship.

"Where's your ship now?" she asks looking from the metal piece to Clark enthralled by everything he had told her but saw an apprehensive look on his face, "We'll save that question for another time." She states putting while rewrapping the bandanna and placing the heart to the side with the rest of the kryptonian objects, "Were there no other survivors?"

"You remember when I left Washington without saying goodbye?" she nods in response, "A girl showed up in Smallville searching for a boy named Kal-El." She looked at him confused, "My kryptonian name is Kal-El. She was looking for me."

Clark watches the numerous emotions cross over her face as she realized his reason for leaving four years ago as he went on to explain Kara's arrival and how she had been put in suspended animation for most of his life.

Afterwards he began to explain what his childhood was like growing up in Smallville and developing his powers while his parents encouraged him to live a normal life despite his fears of being found out by the people he cared about.

"It must've been hard for you. Not being able to tell anyone the truth about yourself out of fear that they would reject you." Clark immediately locked eyes with her almost as if she had reached into his mind and understood what he had felt for the longest time.

"My friend Pete told me once that it was a burden to know my secret. He was the first I told my secret to and after he left for Wichita I didn't want to put that burden on anyone else so I just fell into trying to have a normal life when I met Alicia…"

_Clark carried the large pile of books in his arms as he headed towards his new locker only to trip causing the books to scatter across the floor while numerous students laughed at his embarrassment._

"_Are you alright?" a girl's voice caused Clark to look up to see Alicia Baker kneeling down to help him with his books, "A little light reading?" she asks holding up a few books on mathematics, physics and a comic book hidden inside of his textbooks._

_He accepts the books from her, "You could say that." They both stand back on their feet and just stood there rather awkwardly with small smiles on their faces as he quickly rearranges the books to hold his hand out to her and said, "I'm Clark Kent."_

"_I know." She replies while shaking his hand and almost laughed at the perplexed look on his face, "We've had two classes together since we were thirteen."_

_A nervous chuckle escapes his lips when suddenly the books almost fall out of his hands again and quickly prevents that from happening almost stumbling once again, "For a farmboy you don't have very good balance."_

"_My mom always said I was born with two left feet."_

_They share a laugh as Alicia puts a piece of hair behind her ear looking at her feet before looking back towards him when she asked, "Do you have plans for tonight?"_

Shaking out of the memory Clark adjusted his glasses and cleared his thoughts forgetting the look that Lois gave him to which she took as a sign to move on but instead offered, "Why don't we take a break?" she takes a sip of her beer and puts her notepad on the coffee table while rising up to her feet and walking towards the balcony with Clark following close behind minutes later.

"I'm sorry" she turns her head to look at him while her fingers picked at the label on the bottle, "I know that you don't like to talk about her… I just wish there was something I could do for you and Maggie."

"It's not your fault Lo. I'm the one that brought it up" He looks out towards the night sky and the twinkling stars, "To tell you the truth, being in this place again has already brought enough memories for me." He turns around to lean against the balcony's railing with his arms crossed over his chest reminding her immediately of a slightly younger Clark who sported that same pose during one of their late night talks on the streets of DC.

Forgetting about the bottle on the stone railing she reflexively moved closer to him, "My parents and Chloe say that I need to move on but then I do something like this." He gestures towards the inside of the apartment, "I move our daughter back into the one place I never wanted to be after she died living the life I always wanted."

"Lucy and I slept on a cot the General's office while he slept in the barracks with the rest of the soldiers after my mom passed. It took him months before he could even step foot in the house again."

He watched her wipe a stray tear while she was caught up in the memories of her childhood and felt the need to comfort her.

Moving off the rail he engulfed her in a surprisingly warm hug despite the cold winter air and they just stood there taking comfort in each other when Lois cut through the silence with a quiet whisper, "I forgot how warm you are."

A smile crept on his face while he pulled away with his new partner still in his arms to stare into her eyes feeling the overwhelming urge to lean in and for a minute Lois thought they would kiss only to grow disappointed when he took a step back clearing his throat and apologized then walked back inside leaving her alone in the cold.

* * *

Clicking on her bedside light she slipped on her bunny slippers and robe while she walked out towards her desk where she pulled open a drawer and pulled out a worn slightly folded picture of Clark with his arm wrapped around her while his other arm was used to hold the camera out in front of them and snap the image forever freezing that event in time.

A small smile appeared on her face, they went to see an old movie and he had stated that he wanted to take of picture of them so they could always remember each other when it was time to go our separate ways but the picture wasn't the only thing she had to remember that night by.

_**Four Years Ago…**_

_The sun was just beginning to set and Lois immediately began to dread the end of such a wonderful day that she had spent with Clark who was walking alongside her with his hand tucked into his pockets when suddenly he stopped causing her to look at him confused._

"_There's something I've been meaning to tell you." He states while rubbing the back of his neck clearly nervous by what he had to confess and immediately blurt it out before she could say anything, "I have a daughter. She's three years old."_

_Stunned and speechless at the same time was not something that Lois was accustomed to but she quickly grasped the words after looking into his eyes to see him almost pleading with her not to be upset with the secret he had been keeping from her, "Where is she?"_

"_My parents are taking care of her while I'm here visiting my friend Pete and attend the seminars." The hand that was rubbing his neck now went to pull out his wallet which he proudly showed her photos of the child that smiled at the camera along with the rest of the Kent family._

_Lois couldn't help but smile at the little toddler's image while Clark changed into a doting father within seconds of showing the picture, "What's her name?" she asks after he put the image and the wallet away._

"_Margaret but everyone just calls her Maggie."_

"_She looks like you."_

_Clark beamed a proud smile at the compliment as they turned to continue walking towards her car, "You aren't mad?"_

"_Why would I be mad? You clearly had your reasons for not telling me."_

"_People usually bombard me with questions after they find out I'm a single dad." She looks towards him and wanted to ask about the mother of his child but stopped herself from asking suck a personal question so soon after his admission, "She died." _

_She looked towards him taken aback almost as if he had read her thoughts but shook off the feeling and watched the changing expressions on his face, "That's usually the second question people ask me about Maggie…Where's her mother? Then they give me their condolences for the loss and go on about how hard it must be to raise a child without the other parent." He stops again this time shaking his head and letting out a frustrated sound, "Sometimes I almost don't want to tell anyone about her mother because all I get is sympathy and pity from people that never even knew Alicia…" he trails off sinking back into the hole he had spent years since Maggie's birth digging himself out of and shook off the feelings of sadness and instead started laughing, "We barely know each other and here I am telling you all my secrets." _

'_Well almost' the voice inside his head adds while he slowly stops laughing and just smiles at her which she returns, "I'm sorry. Once I get started I don't know when to stop."_

"_I'm the same way when I'm frustrated except there's more curse words thrown in." They share another chuckle before turning back to continue walking back towards her car._

_A feeling overcomes Clark once they get within touching distance of the vehicle and suddenly his body acts on impulse by grabbing her by the arm pulling her into his chest and crashing his lips against hers._

The last seconds of the memory kept replaying in her mind and she could almost feel his lips on hers again along with the euphoria of that moment as she put the picture back in its place and shut the drawer.

She had never seen the result of that photo until a year or so after Clark had disappeared when a package arrived for her from Coast City along with a red note that read: _Sorry – CK._

Naturally she knew what he was apologizing for but instead chose to believe that he meant sorry for the photo being late and told herself that there wouldn't be anymore forms of apologies from him unless it was face to face.

She let out a small chuckle after realizing what a stubborn fool she had been for the last four years resenting a man who had been so kind and warm hearted to her in the past and continued to do so years later even when she had discovered his deepest secret.

Instantly at the thought of his secret she went to grab her notes and finally sat down in front of her laptop where she began to write the article that would change everything while still keeping Clark's identity and weaknesses from the public.

But first she had to think of a name rather than mystery hero or the red blue blur…hours later and after many rewrites the end result was…

_**S is for Super! An Exclusive One on One interview with Metropolis's mystery hero by Lois Lane and Clark Kent**_

**TBC**

**So…What do you guys think? I enjoy the feedback especially on a chapter like this. **

**REVIEWS!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Lex!" Maggie exclaims when the study doors fly open and she races across the hardwood floor where Lex wrapped her in a welcoming hug with a matching smile on his face.

He set the girl down and squatted down in front of her, "Are you excited for your birthday next month?" she nods happily causing him the laugh at the child's enthusiasm when he noticed his best friend, "Well don't just stand there Clark. You act like you've never been here before."

"Well its not everyday one of my friends decides to run for mayor of a major city like Metropolis." Clark responds while looking around the empty den then back to Lex, "I expected this place to be filled with campaign workers. Where is everyone?"

"This place is my sanctuary. I'm not about to fill it with strangers who only want to have my name on their applications." He walks around back towards his desk while Maggie plopped down in one of the black leather chairs across from her uncle's desk while Clark walked over looking around to see that Lex had added a few things, "My campaign manager said I needed to make this place more at home for future voters. If my father could see this place now he'd have a fit."

Clark chuckled but suddenly stopped when he noticed several articles about Superman piled on the side of the desk which Lex took notice of, "I hear that Perry White put you with Lois Lane. She's very…" he sees Clark give him a look and just smirked when he finished his sentence, "Interesting."

Maggie looked from her uncle to her father who just nodded off towards something causing her to get off the chair and walk towards the end of the study towards the giant bookcase leaving Clark and Lex to speak alone.

"Why the sudden interest in Superman?"

"Color me intrigued." Replied Lex as he studied his friend very closely then spoke once more, "He's quite the enigma."

Clark's reply was slow when he became distracted by the file that was neatly tucked underneath the newspapers, "He has that affect on people."

"Well from what I read in that interview he gave you and Ms. Lane, Superman leads a tragic life." Clark immediately looks up at Lex taken aback by the comment, "He lives on this planet knowing that he can never return home again. An outsider with the powers of a god pressing his face against the glass on humanity." He leans on his arms closer to Clark, "I've seen enough impossible things in Smallville to know that when someone has those kinds of powers…no good can come of it."

"What are you saying? That he should be locked up in a cage to be poked and prodded by doctors when all he wants to do is have life here on Earth."

Lex and Clark just stare at each other clearly obvious that this conversation would end in an argument that would have no solution, "I will always value your opinion Clark but you don't know the kind of threats that are out there. Humanity must prepare itself for war if the situation calls for it."

"Give it time Lex and you'll see that you were worried for nothing." Clark states rather determined to prove to him and all the naysayers that Superman was in fact one of the good guys even if it took him years to do it.

* * *

Maggie and Clark walked back towards his truck when she turned her head and noticed boy watching her from one of the windows of the Luthor Mansion causing her to look back at her father and ask, "Who's that boy?"

"What boy?" she turns back to see that he was no longer there, "You okay?" she shakes off the confusion and just nods as they continue walking towards the truck, "Good because I don't want Grandma and Grandpa to think your not happy to see them." She immediately grows excited at the prospect of going to the farm to visit the family unaware that the boy had returned to the window.

She could see the change in her father the second they left Luthor Mansion and started driving off towards the farm, "Did Lex say something to upset you?" she asks looking up at him with her bright eyes reflecting a sense of worry to the kryptonian.

He gave her a reassuring smile and replied, "We just had a difference of opinion. Lex feels one way about something and I feel the opposite."

"Was it about Superman?"

He stares ahead at the empty road and replied very quietly with a simple yes leaving the rest of the ride up to the farm to the quiet.

* * *

"Aunt Martha! Uncle John!" Kara called out from the loft when she spotted the red truck make the turn up the hill as she super sped through her chores and appeared in the driveway just as truck pulled to a stop and the Kents stepped out of the yellow farmhouse to greet Maggie and Clark.

"Well this is an unexpected surprise." Jonathan states while wiping his hands and walking over to embrace his son in a warm hug while Martha and Kara greeted Maggie, "How are you son?" he asks after pulling away to see the look reflected in his child's eyes and they immediately begin walking off into the barn leaving the Kent girls alone.

Martha doesn't say anything and puts on a smile for her granddaughter who was now safely in her arms beaming, "Daddy's upset."

"Why?"

She just shrugged and immediately ran after Shelby who was busy chasing after ducks just as the pair always did whenever they were on the farm while Martha just shook her head and walked back into the house with Kara close behind.

"Do you think he came back home because he's having a hard time dealing with everything?"

"I don't know what you mean Kara." Martha responds while she continued to dry off the dishes with her gaze staring out at the barn where she saw shadows moving.

Kara jumped up and sat on the counter while chewing on an apple, "He's been working triple shifts as the mild mannered reporter, doting father and superhero. Maybe it's becoming too much for him to bear."

"Even if it was he wouldn't tell anyone. Clark's always put his obligations first and his heart last." She replies while her eyes stayed on the barn where her husband and son were talking, even after all these years he still came to them with his problems hoping they had the answers.

_**Four Years Ago…**_

_Clark had been back from DC a couple of days and right away Martha could tell that something was bothering him from the sounds of wood being splintered at four o'clock in the morning._

_The chopped up pieces were piled off to the side with more than enough to last them for the winter, "Between you and your father. I don't know why men need to take out their frustrations with manual labor." She walks towards him to hand him a cup of coffee, "Do you want to talk about it?"_

_He brushes off the sawdust from his hands and sets the coffee mug off to the side, "How did you know dad was the one?"_

"_Before I met your father I had to go through all the wrong men to get to him." She moves to sit at his side, "When I met him there was just this spark between us that we couldn't deny even when I called off our wedding." He looks at her surprised, "Back then I were from two different worlds. A city girl and a farmboy just wasn't heard of in Metropolis and I almost let that tear us apart."_

"_What happened?"_

_A small smile creeps onto her face at the memory, "We couldn't stop thinking about each other. I was about to take a bus to Smallville when I saw him standing outside my apartment almost as if he knew."_

_He looks ahead when he turns his head to look at her and she could see that something had changed but he didn't voice what was bothering him instead he just smiled and kissed her on the cheek._

"_You can tell me what's bothering you. I promise that it won't leave this barn." She places her hand over his as she always did to comfort him in a time of crisis._

"_I think I might have made a mistake."_

**TBC**

**What mistake did Clark make I wonder? *evil laugh* I love leaving you guys on the edge of your seat. I thought you guys deserved to see what happened after Clark left Lois but from Martha's POV.**

**Also who do you think that boy is that Maggie saw in the window? I'd like to hear your theories on that one (hint: his identity won't be revealed until Chapter 17)**

**FEEDBACK!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Lois sat at her desk staring at the blank screen while her memories continued to haunt her causing her to stare at a blank screen unresponsive to the environment around her as she continued to sink further into the memories.

_She sat in Clark's lap with her arms wrapped around his neck while they engaged in a heated make out session in his red truck even going so far as to undo a few buttons of his flannel shirt until finally he snapped out of their heated coupling and pulled away trying to take in some air before speaking._

"_I…It's getting late." He states rather regrettable while he moved Lois from his lap to the side where his body immediately started to crave her warmth but he just sat there still breathing heavily with his eyes trained ahead fearing that he wouldn't be able to control himself if he looked at her._

"_There's something I've been meaning to tell you" Lois announces suddenly causing Clark to turn and look at her when suddenly his phone began to ring interrupting the moment._

"Lois?" Chloe's voice knocks her out the painful image causing her to turn and look at her cousin with a pressed smile, "Are you ready for lunch?"

She nods and clicks off her computer screen then reaches down to grab her stuff as the two cousins left the bullpen side by side but the memories still remained in the back of her mind.

"Something wrong Lo?" asked Chloe once the elevator doors closed allowing the cousins to have a private conversation without worrying about eavesdroppers, "You've been acting differently ever since the Superman interview was published."

"It's Clark." Her response caused Chloe to look at her with a look of surprise, "Every time I'm around him it's like I'm back where I was four years ago." She looked at Chloe clearly troubled by the sudden return of her feelings for the farmboy with the charming smile.

"Oh honey your gonna need more than a burger to solve this problem." Chloe stated just as the doors slid open and they began walking towards the exit, "This type of conversation needs to happen over a pint and I know just the place."

* * *

Maggie sat on the swing which rocked slowly back and forth while she read her book when the lunch bell rang signaling the end of the kid's free period and the restart of their classes as they all began to file inside the school.

She began collecting her stuff ready to make a hasty race back to class when she turned around to see the same large boy that she had stood up to in order to protect Alec.

"Excuse me." She says softly going to move around the pudgy boy who sidestepped her and blocked her path once again, "I need to get back to class. Can you please move."

He let out a rather annoying laugh and knocked her stuff out of her hands, "I told you I'd get back at you sooner or later." He pushes her to the ground, "Freak" the twin boys behind him let out a laugh simultaneously.

Maggie gets up only to be pushed back down again, "What's the matter freak? You too chicken to fight me again."

She tries to fight off her tears at the name calling and finally rose back to her feet tempted to act but instead thought of her father and immediately calmed down, "I'm not gonna fight you." The boys laugh at her comment, "Only a coward would pick a fight with someone smaller than him because he doesn't have the guts to pick on someone his own size." She grabs her stuff holding her head up high to the bully, "I feel sorry for you."

Those were her final words before walking back to class leaving the group speechless and Maggie with a proud smile on her face.

* * *

When Chloe and Lois returned to the Daily Planet they watch Clark rush out of the bullpen with a distressed look on his face causing both to turn around and asked simultaneously, "What's wrong?"

He turns around looking from Chloe then to Lois unsure of how to answer, "I…uh…left something in my truck." The cousins take that as his way of saying someone was in trouble, "It'll only take a few minutes." He slips through the elevator doors leaving the cousins alone.

"Well that was weird." Lois stated turning back to walk towards her desk trying to make it look like they didn't know about Clark's secret in case anyone grew suspicious.

"That's Clark for you. He'd forget his head if it wasn't attached to his body." Chloe jokes while taking a sip of coffee when someone called her name, "Better go." She finishes the rest of her drink and throws it in the trash and walks off.

Lois just shook her head when Jimmy came running towards her, "Chief wants us to get to S.T.A.R. Labs now." He grabs his camera and puts it around his neck along with his bag full of extra memory cards and different sized lenses.

"Why?"

"There was an explosion or something. We wont know until we get there but I hear Superman is already there evacuating everyone out." Jimmy states with a large smile on his face at the idea of seeing the city's hero in action up close.

"Wipe that smile off your face Olsen. This isn't the time to turn into a fan boy especially when there are lives on the line." She berated the young photographer as they waited for the elevator, "At least until after the situation is contained." She stepped inside the cart oblivious to the grin that appeared on his face as he followed suit and the doors closed shut.

* * *

Electrical wires burst but that didn't prevent him from moving through the burning building in search of more survivors when his superhearing picked up the distinct sounds of panic coming from below the building's structure which caused him to scan the ground and discovered that there was a hidden lab right underneath the main hub of S.T.A.R. Labs.

The steel door to that secret level was ripped off its hinges and the fire was extinguished by his super breath allowing him to step through the room only to cower back in pain at the feeling of kryptonite nearby.

Despite the weakness he felt from the kryptonite that didn't stop him from rushing towards the fallen steel beam pinning one of the lab techs, "Its gonna be okay." He reassures the panicked young man as he bends to lift up the beam which rises several inches allowing pressure to be put off the man's legs.

He struggles to hold up the beam and soon lets it crash back to floor as sweat appears on his face, "Is there anyone else down here with you?" he asks the lab tech still trying to catch his breath.

"Dr. Hamilton was working on a new project just down the hall." The man replies before crying out in pain, "Please. You have to get me out of here."

He nods and carefully lifts the man in his arms and speeds back outside where a large crowd had gathered to hand the injured man over to the paramedics when he noticed the fire chief walking towards him.

"I've got my guys hard at work out here trying to put out these god damn flames while you've been playing hero inside. You better have some good news for me."

"There's people still trapped in the lower levels." He looks back at the fire when he remembers the kryptonite, "If this fire gets any hotter I need your guys to evacuate the area. There's a substance inside that's very volatile and I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

"You got it Superman. Just do what you do best and leave the rest to us." The fire chief rushes off to inform the rest of the men while he rushed back inside braving the flames and the little green rocks that awaited him.

He appeared in the lower level second later and noticed that the kryptonite feeling had faded away which caused the kryptonian to look around confused as to how that was possible when he followed the path all the way to the end of the wall which ended up being a huge laboratory like something out of Summerholt or one of those science fiction shows he watched with his daughter when she got sick.

At the center was a steel table in the shape of a human body was empty with the straps ripped off and broken glass canisters that he suspected held the kryptonite he had felt before, "Dr. Hamilton!" he cries out as another electrical wire snaps violently in front of him and the flames became hotter.

A groan caused him to race towards a storage closet which was barricaded with a chair which soon went flying across the room and the door slid open to reveal Doctor Emil Hamilton bruised and battered.

"Don't worry Doc. I'm gonna get you out of here." He hauls the doctor into his arms and turns around towards the way he came only to see it engulfed in monstrous flames, "Looks like we'll be taking a different exit." He states when he notices a small window and soon disappeared in a red blue blur.

* * *

While the rest of the fire was being put out and the survivors were being dealt with, a man stumbled out with bandages on his arm and chest.

The man grabbed one of the emergency blankets from a nearby ambulance and wrapped it around himself to blend in with the chaos as he slipped through the crowd with a sickly green glow peaking through his bandages.

**TBC**

**Originally I had planned for Maggie to punch the bully but after much consideration I realized that's not what Superman's daughter would do although I really wanted her to. But she's a strong girl for her age and I wanted to showcase that type of superman quality attitude she has.**

**That scene was also inspired by one of the panels in Superman: Earth One. Which I highly recommend to any super fan.**

**FEEDBACK!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

_**Weeks Later…**_

Since the fire at S.T.A.R. Labs, Clark had been working extra hours as Superman to figure out how the incident had occurred in the first place often switching roles with Lois so he could attend to his fatherly duties.

Clark walked back into the bullpen while adjusting his tie when he noticed a rather large blow up picture of his superhero alter ego in Perry's office, "There you are CK." Jimmy appeared at his side with a proud smile, "Finally got the picture that's gonna jumpstart my career as a photojournalist. The chief's even talking about moving me up from the basement."

"I'm happy for you Jimmy." He states and pats the enthusiastic boy on the arm when he noticed Lois walking towards her desk looking over some files, "Would you excuse me for a minute." He walks over towards her oblivious to the look that appeared on the bow tied photographer's face.

Lois wasn't paying attention to where she was going and immediately bumped into a strong surface but what really caught her attention was the pair of well-built arms that prevented her from falling.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with two left feet." He jokes with that charming smile that caused her heart to jump as his warmth surrounded her like a warm blanket on a cold night, "I…uh…" he quickly steps away clearing his throat as he did so, "I was wondering if you had any information about what happened down at S.T.A.R. Labs yet."

She was silent for a few seconds still reeling from the memories that came with having his arms wrapped around her, "Lois?" his voice knocked her out of her personal and somewhat inappropriate thoughts causing her to look up at him, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She replies while walking around him towards her desk, "Just a little off my game today but it's nothing I can't handle." She states with a confident smirk on her face when she noticed that he hadn't walked away then she realized what he had asked her, "Oh!" she immediately starts flipping through papers until she pulled out a single sheet, "My source in the arson unit just faxed this over." He took the paper from her and quickly scanned it while she spoke, "Looks like there was a major power surge before the fire. They don't know what caused it but they're ruling it an accident."

"S.T.A.R. Labs has surge protectors and enough backup generators to relight half the city. This fire shouldn't have happened."

A large smile appears on her face causing him to look at her perplexed, "You found something." He states forgetting the sheet of paper on her desk and walking around her as she began working on her computer.

"I had Chloe work her magic and it turns out that S.T.A.R. Labs hasn't exactly been honest with us about what they were working on down in the lower levels. Turns out that Dr. Emil Hamilton was hired to look after a patient." her brows frowned and the smile disappeared from her face.

Clark peered over her shoulder to see that the file she was searching for was missing, "Who ever it was. They obviously don't want anyone to know about it." He stepped back after an idea forms in his head, "But maybe Dr. Hamilton can tell us what we need to know."

"No offense but how do you expect us to get a meeting with someone that obviously doesn't want us snooping around in his work?"

"Because I'm one of his patients." He replies then turns to walk back towards his desk, "You coming or what?" he calls over his shoulder as he grabs his coat and slips it on, "Headline isn't gonna write itself." A smirk appears on his face at the annoyed look that was on her face over his use of her words.

Once she grabbed her bag the smirk on his face turned into a smile when she walked past him, "Remember our deal? I ask the questions while you just sit back and look pretty." She pushes the button and waits for the elevator.

"I've never been referred to as pretty before." He states while they step into the elevator, "Handsome but never pretty." She doesn't look towards him but the cockiness on his face was evident.

"Shut up Clark." She responds just as the doors slide shut.

* * *

Maggie walked down the steps to see the bullies waiting for her at the steps causing the child to pause and start to walk the opposite way when she noticed that they hadn't spotted her, "There she is!" one of the boys exclaimed pointing her way as they gave chase.

She turned the corner and made it a few steps before running into another kid, "Watch where your going!" the kid exclaimed causing her to look up and to her surprise it was the same boy she had seen at the Luthor Mansion and easily recognized the Excelsior Academy uniform he was wearing.

The boys caught up to her but they stopped suddenly when they saw who was next to her, "What are you doing here?" the pudgy one asked looking from Maggie to the boy they seemed to know.

"I live in this city too." He moved past Maggie getting closer to the older boy and to her surprise she watched them back away, "Are these guys bothering you?" he asks her never wavering from them as he gave them his best intimidating look.

"I can handle it."

He scoffed and whispered something to the boys which caused them to run off scared leaving Maggie alone with her mysterious savior, "They won't be bugging you anymore." He states with a smug smirk when he turned to face her, "I'm Liam." He sticks his hand out to her which she accepts ignoring the warmth she felt from his touch.

"Maggie." Her hand slips from his and she picks up her stuff when she notices a black car pulling to the curb and Liam slipped into the backseat but not before saying goodbye.

The car drove away and Maggie started walking back to the flag pole with a smile on her face unaware that she had just met Lex Luthor's son.

* * *

When the door to his personal lab opened, Emil Hamilton was surprised to see Clark Kent standing in the doorway along with a woman he didn't recognize.

"Well this certainly is a surprise." He states removing the latex gloves and throwing them in the nearby bin before shaking hands with his old friend, "I take it that your not here because of Maggie."

Lois looked at Clark confused at the comment and watched a look pass through his baby blues not looking at her as they stepped away from her whispering amongst themselves.

"Excuse me?" they looked back towards her, "Someone want to explain what the hell is going on."

Clark walked towards her, "Why don't you go outside? I've got it covered from this point." He could already tell by the defiance in her eyes that she wasn't going to comply with his request, "Please." He begged, "I'll explain everything later. Just let me talk to him."

"Fine but you have ten minutes then I'm coming back."

He waits until the door was closed before turning back towards Dr. Hamilton, "What were you working on at S.T.A.R. Labs before it exploded?"

"You know I can't tell you that." Responds Dr. Hamilton, "What I do for them is classified, some of it is even off the books."

"I trust you with my secret identity and my daughter's welfare but if I find out that you've been doing experiments to hurt me or her then I will come after you with everything I have."

Emil could see the seriousness in his words and immediately walked towards the laptop situated near the test tubes and beakers, "We've been friends for a long time Clark." The doctor states while copying several documents onto a USB drive, "I would never do anything to break that trust." He turns and hand the small thumb drive over, "If anyone asks you didn't get this from me."

"I owe you."

The door shuts behind him as he left where he handed the USB to Lois and together they walked out, "So" she drawls out while they walk down the street, "Why do you need a doctor? I thought you were supposed to be impervious to pain or something."

"Kara wasn't the only reason I left you in DC." She looks at him confused but was soon surprised by his words, "Maggie got really sick. It was so bad that they rushed her to the emergency room a couple days after I arrived back." There's a shakiness in his breath that causes Lois to slip her hand into his as an added comfort, "A friend suggested Dr. Hamilton and he's been our physician ever since."

"Did you ever find out what was wrong with her?"

"_Whenever you're exposed to kryptonite it affects you right away and when you're no longer exposed to it the cells in your body automatically rebuild while your antibodies fight off possible pathogens that could cause illness or infection." Dr. Hamilton removes the slide of blood and replaces it with another, "This is Maggie's sample." _

"_As you can see there are no irregularities like yours but…" he trails off while rummaging around the small cold storage place in the corner to pull out a small brown bottle labeled simply with a the letter Kr, "Exposure is instant in your case but for Maggie it takes quite a while for the weakness to hit her." _

_Clark moves aside keeping a safe distance while Dr. Hamilton took the pipette and got the liquefied substance close enough to the blood sample and waited several minutes before the sample began to bubble before he finally pulled away but the blood was still bubbling, "Since she's half human it takes her body longer to recover from the exposure." He puts the vial back in the cold containment fridge._

"_What does that mean?"_

"_Think of your immune structure as hyperactive, whenever a threat is eliminated your body goes right at work and instantly fixes the problem however Maggie's system has a slower response meaning that if she were exposed to a high concentrated amount of kryptonite for a prolonged period of time then it could possibly destroy her ability to fight off viruses and pathogens entirely."_

"_She could die." Clark's face went from calm to panicked as he fell into a nearby chair where he began running his fingers through his hair, "Smallville is littered with kryptonite." He looks up at Emil with an alarmed look on his face, "Is that the reason she got sick?"_

"_No." a sigh a relief is let out, "Her immune system has built up a tolerance to low amounts of kryptonite but there's something else…" Clark watches Emil pull out a file from his desk and hands it to the worried father, "The mutation in her DNA is preventing her kryptonian powers from manifesting. If we can somehow alter-"_

"_No." Clark states almost immediately cutting of the doctor from finishing, "I'm not gonna subject my child to experiments when there's nothing wrong with her." He rises to his feet almost towering over the doctor, "Just tell me what I want to know and then we're done here."_

_Emil throat clears, "All you can do for her is keep her away from large amounts of kryptonite but other than that she's a perfectly healthy child."_

Lois didn't know how to react and instead squeezed his hand which he returned when suddenly the sound of a phone ringing interrupted their comforting silence, "I should probably get that." She slips her hand out of his and digs through her purse to search for her cell phone while Clark hailed a taxi.

Clark avoids using his superhearing on her conversation and flashes a small smile when she returns seconds later, "Why don't you go home? Have some one on one time with your daughter." She places her hand on his arm and returns the smile, "I can handle it for now and I'll call you if we find anything useful."

He looks at her hesitantly but the look in her eyes convinces him to accept her offer, "Great." She pecks him on the cheek and slips into the cab which drove away seconds later leaving Clark standing there with his hand on his cheek and Lois with large smile on her face.

**TBC**

**FEEDBACK!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Lots of Clois drama in this one but I think you guys will enjoy how it ends ;)**

**Chapter Eighteen**

_Lois sat outside the coffee shop waiting for her date to show up when the waitress came by to give her another refill unaware that Clark was watching her from across the street, he had been standing there for a few minutes trying get up the courage to go over but for some reason he just stood there watching her wait for him._

_There was so much he wanted to tell her before leaving but he knew that the most important thing for him to do was get back home to deal with his sick daughter and figure out who the kryptonian woman was that showed up on his family's doorstep._

_Finally making a decision, Clark reaches into his pocket to pull out his phone where he dialed a number and watched as Lois looked down at hers before answering, "I was wondering where you were."_

"_Lo." He states with a small smile on his face despite the fact his insides were being torn apart by what he had to do, "Something came up and I have to leave. I'm sorry." He ends the call before she could even say anything and stays there to watch her._

_When she tries to call him back he presses the ignore button, "Goodbye Lo." He whispers before heading off down the street ignoring the dull ache in his chest and the voice inside screaming for him to turn back around but he just ignored it._

Water cascaded down his back as he lifted his head letting it wash away the memory that had invaded his thoughts ever since Lois had pecked his cheek.

"Daddy!" a voice cried out from outside prompting the kryptonian to shut off the shower and super speed into the living room dressed in shorts and his Central Kansas shirt where he spotted Lois standing there, "Ms. Lane brought us pizza." The little girl states with a smile then bit into a slice.

Clark looked from the woman that had wormed her way into his mind and heart then to his daughter, "Make sure you have a napkin or something. I don't want to clean tomato sauce off the furniture tomorrow." She nods and walks back towards the pizza box where she pulled out a paper plate and went to go eat at the table.

"I went over everything Dr. Hamilton gave us and I thought that since he is your doctor that you would know what to look for." He looks back just as Lois pulls out the USB device and holds it out to him, "I hope you don't mind me showing up here like this."

He takes the device from her and shakes his head, "You just caught me off guard." _'Twice in one day'_ the little voice inside his head adds, "H-How did you get in?"

Lois looks past him towards Maggie, "She wouldn't let me in unless I showed her some identification. I guess she gets that from you." She nudges him playfully and walks off to grab a slice unaware of the small smirk that had appeared on his face.

* * *

Maggie was munching on her second slice of pepperoni and sausage pizza while Lois took a sip of her brew and Clark drank a soda.

"I've never see her take to someone so fast." Clark stated to Lois in a low voice so that Maggie wouldn't hear their conversation, "It took her months to get use to people she didn't know."

"I have many hidden talents." She jokes while taking another sip before continuing, "My sister has a little one at home except he's still in diapers and likes to crawl all over the place." She smiles a little at the mention of her nephew, "I watch him whenever the lovebirds want some alone time."

"I didn't know Lucy had a kid. I bet your dad wasn't happy about that."

She just shrugs, "We made sure to never leave them alone together in the room but the general changed his mind after little Sammy was born. I haven't seen him smile like that…" she pauses with the memory of her mother's passing, "He just hasn't smiled like that in a long time." She rephrases before reaching for her drink again unaware that Clark had noticed the shifting looks.

The silence between them was interrupted when Maggie looked up from her empty plate to notice her father occasionally looking over at Lois when she wasn't paying attention and decided to ask, "Are you and my dad dating?"

Clark immediately started choking on his soda at the impromptu query and let out a gasp for air when Lois patted him on the back, "Why would you ask something like that?" Clark asks after taking a few minutes to calm down.

She just shrugged and replied, "I don't know. It seemed like a good question at the time."

They share a look then he turns his attention back to the inquisitive child, "I think its time for someone to go to bed." He gets to his feet and begins to clear the table obviously trying to avoid the question.

"But you didn't answer my question."

Lois lets out a laugh while Clark just shakes his head, "Ms. Lane and I are just friends. The moment I start dating you will be the first one to know." He kisses her the forehead; "Now go get ready for bed before I change my mind about letting you stay up to watch…" before he could even finish his sentence she jumps out of her chair and runs into her room.

Hours later the movie had ended and Clark had tucked Maggie into her bed for the night leaving them alone to their own devices, "I guess I should head out." Lois went to get her things getting ready to leave.

"Don't go." Clark states almost immediately stepping towards her and placing his hand on hers stopping her movements, "There's something I've been meaning to say." She doesn't look at him afraid at what she was gonna see in his eyes, "Leaving you behind was one of the hardest things and I know you've already forgiven me or maybe you still secretly hate me for it but I'm sorry that I left without saying goodbye." He removes his hand from her arm and takes a step back as if to say that the ball was now in her court, "I just wanted you to know that."

"You can't just tell me that and not expect me to respond." She replies turning around to face her with her stuff forgotten on the floor, "I want to know why…why would you make me think there was something there between us if you were just gonna leave me."

Clark didn't answer her prompting the emotions she had kept bottled up boil to the surface causing her to push him, "Just tell me why!" she exclaims pushing him again, "Why would you make me fall in love with you?" his eyes immediately find hers after her confession which made him feel even worse about his decision to leave her.

Frustrated at his inability to answer her questions she just shook her head and grabbed her things ready to leave when his response stopped her, "I was scared. My life had revolved around trying to be a father and moving on with my life when I met you and for the first time in three years I was actually feeling something for once instead of closing myself off to the outside world."

"There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about you." His voice breaks while his hand caresses her face causing her eyes to close at the warmth from his touch.

"Clark" her name falls of his lips in a low whisper as her eyes lock with his to see everything reflected in his eyes including the words he couldn't say and when he went to say something she placed her finger against his lips and shook her head while her eyes told him everything he needed to know.

A large smile spreads across his face and he leans in to brush his lips against hers as her arms wrap around him pulling them closer together unaware of that Maggie was spying on them from the doorway of her bedroom with a small smile on her face at her father's happiness.

**TBC**

**Now you all know why he ran and never came back for Lois. Everything is falling into place and Lois and Clark are beginning to heal.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen Part One**

When Lois walked into the bullpen she immediately turned back around when she spotted Clark sitting at his desk, "Hey Ms. Lane." Jeff the intern greeted her and she immediately cursed at him in her head but she plastered on a fake smile and returned the greeting while she made the journey towards her desk.

Clark hid a smirk from behind the issue of Sports Illustrated while sneaking peeks at her with his x-ray vision and watched with great delight as she opened the small box of maple donuts he had picked up especially for her.

She calls him name and he lowers the magazine to see her silently gesturing towards one of the empty conference room then walks off in the direction which he soon follows minutes later to see her shutting the blinds so that they were not seen.

Once she was sure that they were alone she turned around only to be back up against the wall with Clark's lips pressing against hers rather passionately, "I've wanted to do that since you left last night." He states with a smirk when he pulled away leaving her breathless and wanting more.

"Clark" he smiles at the way his name falls off her tongue and almost dives back in when a hand on his chest stops him, "About last night." He recognizes the look on her face but that doesn't seem to affect him as it once would have, "What happened was a mistake."

"It didn't seem that way when you kissed me back." He steps closer despite her attempts at keeping him at a distance, "In fact I think you enjoyed it." His hand brushes against her cheek and he flashes her that charming Kent smile that she had fallen for when they first met.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Clark Kent?" she asks almost immediately while still trying to prevent him from getting any closer, "You know the one that can barely form two sentences when he's around the opposite sex and likes to wear plaid on the weekends."

"It's so cute that you know that about me." He places his hands over hers and instead of pushing them away like she thought he squeezed them and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles, "Can't you just accept that I'm genuinely happy to see you?"

"No" she exclaims pulling her hands away and straight away realized that he had done that on purpose, "You don't do happy especially with me."

"Well like you said…people change." He tries to step closer but when she steps back he forgets his plans at showing her how he felt and instead took a step back giving her the space she do desperately craved, "Last night was a real eye opener for me. All my burdens and problems just disappeared in that moment. Flying usually helps clear my mind but when I was with you I…" he trails off into a pause trying to think of the right words to say, "I've never felt anything like that with anyone before."

The emotion reflected in his baby blues at the sudden confession caused her body to move on its own accord towards him where she grabbed him by the tie and smashed her lips to his.

The sound of sirens broke through the silence causing Clark to pull away, "Duty calls." He whispers with an apologetic look as he places a softer kiss on her lips and turns to walk out of the conference room leaving her standing there trying to catch what was left of her breath.

* * *

The roof of the armored car looked like someone had pried it apart with their bare hands and from what he could gather it appeared that the person responsible had been injured by on of the rounds from the guard's gun.

He checked on the injured guards when he notices a blood trail leading towards the center of the street where he saw that the manhole was out of place.

"H-He's not human" the guard stammered out of fear and reached out to grab him by the arm stopping him from going after the perpetrator, "There was this thing on his chest and it…it was beating."

Superman looked at the man as if there was a second head that suddenly sprouted, "Like a heartbeat?" the man nodded and from the look alone he could tell that whoever this person was it put the fear of god in this man.

His superhearing picked up the sounds of an ambulance nearby and made sure that the injured could make it without his assistance before disappearing down the same manhole oblivious to the green liquid the dripped down and mixed with the puddle.

The trail leads him all the way to the end of the tunnel to a section where the perpetrator could've gone left or right.

While he tried to get a lock on the sounds the guard reported hearing an unbearable pain shot through his body, one that he had felt many times before and each time it had the same affect on him.

The intensity of the exposure seemed to grow closer causing Superman to stumble back onto to have something or someone hit him back causing his body to fly across breaking through the brick layers of the tunnel.

He groaned in pain and tried to shake it off when he spotted a shadow standing at the entrance of the gap with the sound of machinery pumping almost like a heart and the familiar green glow of kryptonite to emit from the shadow's chest.

Whoever or whatever this thing was it stepped through breaking several stray pieces of brick to make the gap bigger, "You" a man's voice was all he heard through the pain from the exposure as he tried to move away only to have the man step closer to him.

The man grabbed him by the collar of his suit and sent him flying into a water main which ruptured and sent water flowing violently from the pipe which was soon sealed by his heat vision.

"I don't know who you are or what you want but this has to stop." He stated trying to reason with the man that seemed to hold a grudge, "I can help you"

A laugh is all he heard before the man stepped out to reveal a mechanical device was attached to the chest acting as a heart and another piece of robotics added to the arm with a tube of kryptonite protruding from the veins.

All in all the man looked like a prototype for a Cyborg version of Frankenstein's monster, "I'm beyond saving" the man said with evident cynicism as the kryptonite heart began beating fast almost as if the man was enjoying this.

"I know people that can fix whatever was done to you." He tries to reason with the man although it was clear that wasn't going to happen.

The man steps closer and smirks when Clark takes a step back, "What's the matter Superman? You look a little sick." He hauls the kryptonian into the air by the throat cutting off Clark's air supply, "To think that all it took was a little piece of rock to stop you."

"S-Stop me?"

Superman lets out a gasp of fresh air and falls to his knees once the man had released him, "You stand high up on your pedestal watching over us like some kind of guardian angel." He slides across the floor after receiving a super powered kick that would've seriously injured a normal person, "Someone needs to take a stand."

Something stops the mechanical man from going after the fallen hero and to Clark's horror he watched the man bend down to pick up the crinkled photograph of Maggie, "Well would you look at that." he tries to reach out and snatch the photo away only be kicked in the chin which caused his head to reel back and blood to spurt out of his mouth, "Superman has a family."

A blast of heat vision sent the man flying back through the gap that was now larger allowing Clark's strength to return as he stood back onto his feet and picked up the now soggy image of his daughter which he tucked safely back inside his suit.

"Is that the best you got?" the man gasps out still reeling from the intense blast and struggled to get back up when the mechanics in the arm gave out causing the man to fall back down, "Because I haven't even started yet."

Clark watched the man struggle and despite his better judgment went to help the man that was hell-bent on destroying him, "Get off me!" the man roared pushing him aside, "I don't want your help not that I would want it anyways." Then an unexpected laughter was all he heard from the man.

The confused look on the kryptonian's face caused the man to smirk, "I thought this rock would be my ticket to destroying you but I only just realized what would really bring a man like you to his knees." The kryptonite intensified causing Clark to step back, "Your daughter."

"You stay away from her!" he immediately responded, "This is between you and me."

"That's right. It is about you and me, but I want you to know how it feels to lose something that you love…like I did." The adrenaline from the kryptonite fuels the anger and soon Superman finds himself smacked into the nearest wall where electrical wires began to spark, "I'll be sure to give the little one your regards."

The image of a fist was the last thing Clark saw before everything went black.

* * *

Maggie looked back down at her watch to see that her father was running later than usual when she spotted Lois walking towards her, "Ms. Lane?" she looked at the woman confused as to why her father wasn't here to pick her up and immediately began to worry.

"You know you can call me Lois." She just nods hoping that her father would pop out from behind Lois and surprise her, "Your father got tied up in…" she saw Lois gesturing flight and immediately relaxed, "We're going to wait for him at home."

"Okay" Maggie immediately grabs Lois's hand surprising the seasoned reporter and tried to hide the smile, "Can we stop for pizza first?"

"Anything you want kiddo." Lois replies while holding the passenger side door open for the eager child and made sure she was strapped in before walking back to the driver side unaware that someone was watching them from the shadows.

**TBC**

**After Toyman I wanted to introduce another villain because he's superman and I couldn't resist bringing in another bad guy to go up against Superman. Oh and that flashback with Emil and Clark talking about Maggie comes into play in the next chapter, the aftermath of Metallo's vendetta not only affects Clark but his life in Metropolis as well.**

**Also I just wanted to explain why Clark keeps a picture of Maggie with him when he's Superman when that could very well expose his identity. Parents often keep photos of their kids when they are at work and I figured that he would carry that image around so he could remind himself why he's doing all this.**

**FEEDBACK!**


	20. Chapter 19 Part 2

**Chapter Nineteen Part Two**

_The door pulled open and Clark was taken back by rather large line for signing in at seminar, "Excuse me." A soft voice called from behind followed by a tap on his shoulder causing him to turn around and met an almost hypnotic pair of hazel eyes, "Are you in line?"_

_He just stared at her for a few minutes until he finally found his voice, "Sorry" he moved to the side out of her way and watched her give him a look before walking forward into the line._

"_A-Are you…" he stammers and clears his voice as he steps up behind her, "A-Are you her for the journalism seminar?"_

_She looked at him and smiled a smile that rendered him speechless once again, "Yeah. Are you?" he nodded enthusiastically and she let out a small laugh that Clark wanted to hear again._

_They waited in line for what seemed like forever but it didn't seem to bother them as they engaged in whatever conversation topic they could think of until finally they both signed in and received a folder._

"_I'm Clark by the way." He holds his hand out to her, "Clark Kent"_

_She gave him that same smile when she shook his hand, "Lois Lane."_

Clark jolted awake to see that he had been left right where the man had fought him and remembered the threat he had made against his daughter and immediately disappeared and reappeared in front of the school, "Maggie!" he called out searching the area for her but couldn't find any trace of her.

"She's not here." He immediately turned around to face the man with a clenched fist and anger boiling inside at the idea of his daughter in danger again, "But don't worry. I'll take good care of her."

A blur of red and blue streaked across the street throwing the man onto the hood of a car, "Where is she!" he roared despite the kryptonite and slammed his fist into the man's face, "If you so much as touched on hair on her head I will make sure you never see life outside a padded cell." He lifted his fist ready to strike once again in his haze filled rage but restrained himself when he realized what he was about to do.

"Come on!" the man tried to entice him into letting the rage take hold, "Show me that I was right about you. Hit me!"

"No" he steps back causing the kryptonite exposure to vanish, "I'm better than that. Stooping to your level would only make everything I worked for meaningless, I'd be no better than you and the others I stand against."

"One of these days you're going to lose the ones you love to those ideals." The man rises up from the damaged car and swipes away the glass shards, "Then where will you be?"

"Still fighting." His eyes glowed red and the powerful beam struck the man sending his mechanic body flying across the street, "You can hurt me and my family but nothing will ever prevent me from doing what's right."

A scoff was the first thing out of the man's mouth before stating, "You'll lose." The beam had damaged a vital tube in the mechanical arm, "Enjoy your last moments with the ones you love while you still can." The kryptonite began to glow brighter causing Clark to stumble back by its intensity until it was almost blinding.

The energy was so intense that eventually it was expelled from the heart and slammed Superman square in the chest sending the kryptonian to his knees in excruciating pain.

The green light soon faded and Clark looked up to see that the man had vanished, "This isn't over." He struggled to get up but the kryptonite caused him to stumble until finally he managed to take off into the air where he pushed his body up towards the sky where the yellow sun would purge his body of the deadly kryptonite.

* * *

The balcony doors burst open and Clark stepped inside the apartment where he was met with the surprised looks from both his daughter and his partner while they ate pizza, "Your okay." He says with a smile as he rushes over to sweep Maggie into his arms where he held her tightly against him.

"Of course I'm okay Daddy." She replies pulling back and looked at him confused, "Why wouldn't I be?"

He just smiles and smoothes a piece of hair away from her face, "No reason." He kisses her on the cheek and sets her back down on the floor and watches her walk back towards her plate where she continued eating her slice.

"You okay?" asked Lois appearing at his side where she gave his arm a squeeze, "You had us worried."

'_Us_' the words were so simple but had the biggest impact on him causing a rather large smile to appear on his face, "Clark?" he looked back down at her and realized that he hadn't answered her, "Why don't you go get out that super suit of yours and when you come back I'll have a slice waiting for you." He nodded and she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek before walking back over towards Maggie.

The smile on his face lasted the rest of the night right up until the point where he recounted his encounter with the metal man to Lois while Maggie was curled up on the couch with Shelby fast asleep.

They stood at the elevator doors unmoving as they just stared at each other, "Be careful on your way home. This guy is dangerous."

"I can take care of myself Smallville." She pats him playfully on the cheek, "But if this guy shows up you'll be the first one that I call." She steps closer to him where she wrapped her arms over his neck when she notices the time, "Its getting late." she says yet she lingers there unmoving from his embrace.

He doesn't reply and just flashes his charming smile before leaning his head down to kiss her and she responds minutes later causing the unresolved tension between them to erupt; her arms to tighten pulling him closer and they stumble forward with her back pressed against the nearest wall.

Lois reluctantly pulls away, "I should really be going." She tries to remove herself from his embrace but his arms keep her close to him, "Clark" his name falls off her lips in a hushed almost breathless whisper.

It was the look in her eyes that caused Clark to kiss her forehead and pull away, "I'll see you tomorrow" he moves a piece of hair out of the way and gives her a small smile, "Call me when you get home."

She nods and kisses him on the cheek before leaving. Clark lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and turns around with his back pressed against the wall with a goofy smile on his face.

* * *

The kryptonite keeping the mechanical heart pumping was running out of juice causing the man to collapse against the nearby wall gasping for air as his hands moved against the wall leading him down the ruined tunnel until the sickly green color of the meteor rocks reflected off the puddle onto his face.

He stumbled further and was within touching distance of the meteor rocks when the mechanical heart began to slow as did the rest of his body movements until he collapsed onto the ground.

The sudden weakness didn't deter but rather motivated the man to crawl towards the pile of rocks he had been collecting and melting down for a moment just like this.

His hand reached out grasping the table edge causing it to fall to the ground with a loud clank and the supplies to scatter across the floor, "damn" he curses while scrambling to grab the kryptonite filled syringe along with some electrical tape to prevent any leaking.

With a sudden burst of adrenaline the kryptonite was injected into his damaged arm. It took a few minutes for the liquefied kryptonite to work its way into his system but once it did, a sigh of escaped his mouth and a smirk spread across his lips while the artificial heart jumpstarted once again reinvigorated by the jolt.

**TBC**

**Metallo is going to be a main issue for Clark in the next few chapters and like I said the end result will affect Clark but luckily whenever he doubts himself he usually turns to his family so expect an uplifting Jonathan/Clark moment.**

**Plus the Clois relationship begins to take flight…literally ;)**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty Part One**

Lois stared at the empty desk while chewing on the cap of her pen when a voice startled her and she turned around to see Perry standing, "Sorry chief." She scrambles to make herself presentable.

"You seem distracted." He had noticed her behavior change days ago when Clark had asked for time off, "Is this about Kent?"

She cast a glance towards the empty desk then looked back at her boss and gave a silent nod, "Then maybe you should pay him a visit." He said giving her a wink before turning back and headed back towards his office with a small all knowing smile on his face.

* * *

Clark paced back and forth while he awaited the results of the facial recognition results to come in, "If you keep pacing I'll be forced to sedate you with kryptonite." A deep voice called out from upfront causing the kryptonian to pause as he watched the chair spin around and Batman to give him a deadly serious look, "Just try to relax."

"That's easy for you to say Bruce." He almost started the pacing again but the look Batman was giving him made him stop, "This guy knows about Maggie. He's going to come for her and anyone else associated with Superman."

Bruce didn't how to ease the hero's worries so instead the chair spun back around keeping the conflict hidden from view, "Its not easy is it? Trying to have a life and be a hero at the same time."

"I've survived this long and I'm going to stop this guy before he ever lays a hand on my daughter." He stated with strength that Bruce secretly admired when suddenly the computer beeped with a response and a photo popped up of a man that Clark instantly recognized, "That's him!"

After typing in a few things more files and photos began to appear on the large monitor, "His name is John Corben." A perplexed look crossed the masked hero's face, "He's a war corresponded with the Daily Planet."

Clark appeared almost immediately at Bruce's side at the mention of his workplace, "He was investigating a murder shortly before his disappearance." Crime scene photos soon fill the screen and cause Clark to turn his head in disgust, "Her name was Rebecca Corben."

"Did they ever catch who murdered her?" A mug shot of a criminal appeared next to the picture of Rebecca Corben and a sickening feeling entered Clark's stomach, "I know this man. There was an accident during a prisoner transport and he escaped during the commotion." He paused when the sickening realization hit him, "I'm the reason this girl's dead."

"You tried to do what any normal person would've done Clark but it wasn't you that put a knife in that man's hand and it wasn't you who told him to end a life."

The pieces began to fall into place as the picture became clearer with each passing minute, "They caught the guy meaning his revenge wasn't fulfilled so now he blames me for her death. That's why he told me to treasure my last moments with the people I love."

"That's interesting but I think the bigger picture here is who's responsible for turning this man into a killing machine." They looked back up at the image of John Corben and knew it was a matter of time until he made good on his promise to make Superman suffer.

_The bright light faded allowing Clark's feet to touch the snowy ground and shake off the queasiness he felt after a marathon training session with Jor-El, "Your progression has exceeded my expectations." The loud voice spoke echo around the large crystalline structure, "Perhaps I underestimated your determination."_

_Clark just smirked while he walked over to the __bassinette and spotted his daughter slumbering, "Then again the love for a child is strong." He smiled at the comment and turned back to see the empty fortress but didn't feel alone._

"_Are you sure the cold isnt affecting her?"_

"_This fortress is designed to adapt to every and all your needs. The little one will never be harmed as long as this place stands." Jor-El's voice responds as Clark back to watch over his sleeping child, "Have you thought of a kryptonian name yet?"_

"_Honestly I hadnt thought about it." He trails his finger across her smooth baby cheek, "Her name is Margaret so how about Mara Kal-El." There is silence that causes Clark to look around confused when a sudden light shoots out from the console hitting him square in the chest sending him to fall to his knees gasping for breath._

"_Kal-El?" a soft voice calls out causing the kryptonian to look up and see Lara standing there dressed in a white gown and a smile he had seen before in the picture he kept in his steamer trunk, "My son."_

_He smiled and went to her only to have his body phase through her form, "H-How?" he looks stunned as he walks back around to face her, "How is this possible?"_

"_Many things are possible. Your father stored my image into one of the crystals in case of a moment like this." She loooked over his shoulder at the bassinette and smiles but there is sadness in her eyes, "I am sorry that we can not be there for you and your child. Were we not seperated this wouldve been a joyous day, the naming of a child is special." Her image disappears and reappears at Maggie's bassinette, "There is a saying we use to pass along our wisdom to our children." She looks back at him, "You must say those words to her and she must never forget that no matter where she goes that we will be there alongside her in spirit as we have been with you." She gives him one last smile before the image faded._

"_Goodbye mother." He stares at the empty space and walked over towards the slumbering child, "Life is never easy especially for people like us but I promise you now and forever that I will never let anything happen to you." _

Vibrations awoke him from his deep slumber. He tried to wipe the lack of sleep from his eyes while he looked around Maggie's room before rising up from the chair he had dragged into the room and walked out so he didn't wake her up.

The door shut quietly behind him and quickly flipped open the phone to see that he had missed a call from Lois and immediately pocketed the phone not checking to see if there was a message.

The lack of sleep was evident on his face and by the slow movement of his legs as he carried himself towards the couch where he collapsed ready to go back to sleep when an annoying buzzing caused him to look towards the door.

He takes his time getting to the intercom near the door and answers in a low voice, "Who is it?"

"_Its Lois"_ he pressed his head against the wall and let out a sigh, _"Can I come up? I brought a six pack." _He smiles, _"Please Clark. Don't shut me out, not now."_ He takes a step back and presses the button which buzzes signaling her entrance into his home.

When the elevator doors opened Clark plastered on a smile and accepted the six pack which he set off to the side making sure to keep his back to her, "I'll get us some glasses." He walks away unaware that Lois was close behind.

He placed two glassed down and grabbed two of the bottles from the six pack to fill the glass to the brim with the foamy beverage then used his artic breath to chill them but when he turned around he was surprised to see Lois standing there.

Before he could say anything she wrapped her arms around him in a hug, "Lo-" she presses her finger to his lips silencing him and just shakes her head to him with her arms still wrapped around him.

They stand there for a few minutes when a sudden feeling overcomes the stoic kryptonian almost like all the feelings he had bottled up were pouring out with this one act of kindness from his partner.

Clark's grip finally tightened around her form and he buried his face into her neck letting her scent engulf him as they just stood there wrapped in each other's arms giving the nearly broken man some much needed comfort.

**TBC**

**Side note: Several reviewers pointed out that female kryptonians often have their father's name as their last name (i.e. Kara Zor-El) so I changed it so that it's more authentic.**

**I'm gonna be honest. This chapter was very hard to right and kept having to rewrite it to figure out what I wanted to do with it and I think I did okay. ****Also I've been meaning to give Maggie a kryptonian name so it would bring the whole thing full circle. **

**So what did you think?**


	22. Chapter 20 Part 2

**Chapter Twenty Part Two**

The sun broke through the slightly shut blinds signaling the start of a new day followed by the sounds of an already bustling city that would normally go unheard by human ears but Clark could hear the noises every day when he awoke from his sleep.

His eyes opened while the noises slowly began to fade away once he regained control and sat up to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

Suddenly the door to his bedroom burst open and Maggie jumped on his bed enthusiastically, "Your finally up!" she exclaims going to grab his arm and began pulling him out of bed, "Ms. Lane made breakfast."

"I'll be out in a minute." He smoothes aside her hair and kissed her forehead then motioned for her to go off while he got himself together.

Shelby and Maggie walked out of the room closing the door behind them as she went leaving Clark to sit on the bedside where he ran his hands over his tired face before rising up to open the blinds letting the sun cast down through the window giving him a much needed energy boost.

In the blink of an eye the bed was made and he was dressed in sweats and his old Smallville High football workout shirt as he stepped out the door to be greeted by the smell of home cooking.

He walked around the corner to find Maggie sitting at her table munching on a stack of French toast while Lois set down another plate at her side, "Good morning." Lois gives him a warm smile before walking back into the kitchen unaware that Clark had followed her.

"Since when can you cook?" he asks suddenly while he watched her make herself a plate and received a playful punch to his arm from Lois.

"I've perfected my cooking skills since the last time I cooked for you. My sister can attest to that." She holds her plate in one hand and leans closer to him to add, "I made her taste test so much food that when she got pregnant she practically begged me not to bake her anything." She walked past him to sit across from Maggie, "Better come eat before it gets cold."

When Clark walked out an odd warmth spread through him and hints of a smile appeared on his face at the sight and his imagined what a future with Lois could look like.

* * *

Clark held the bullpen door for Lois and gave her a smile as they walked towards their desks when he noticed a manila envelope with the Wayne Enterprises logo stamped on it.

He quickly grabbed the envelope and ripped it open to reveal a small box and a handwritten note from Bruce reading: _For when you need to stop a Cyborg in his tracks- B_

He held the box in his hands and quickly slipped it inside his briefcase hoping that no one had seen his actions.

"Lane! Kent!" Perry's voice causes the duo to look towards the direction of their boss's office, "My office! Now!"

They walk simultaneously towards the office only to get stuck in the doorway until Lois wiggled her way causing Clark to stumble after her as Perry shut the door with a small smirk appearing on is face.

"I'm taking you off the Superman story." Lois immediately looked at Perry as if the man had grown a second head while Clark let out a sigh of relief, "I intended for Cat to cover this even but since Lex Luthor personally requested it. You're covering his campaign fundraiser."

Before Lois could voice her opinion Clark stepped in, "Why would he request us specifically?"

"I'm not a mind reader Kent." Perry responded, "I just know that the city's richest man is asking for you two and I'm sure as hell not going to pass up that opportunity and neither should you."

"What about Superman?" Lois asked immediately earning a sideways look from Clark, "You can't just take of us one story and put us on another."

"What does it say on that door?"

"Perry White."

"After that."

"Editor in Chief"

"I'm the editor which means whatever I say goes. Now if you have a problem with that-"

"She doesn't." Clark interjects, "We'd be happy to cover the fundraiser." He says with a nervous smile as he turns back to Lois, "Right Lois?"

She stares at him defiantly for a few minutes before giving up and turning back to Perry, "We'll do it."

"Wonderful!" Perry exclaims with a smile and suddenly deadpanned, "Now get out of my office."

The duo rise up from their chairs and walk out of the office allowing Lois the chance to smack him in the arm, "What the hell Clark!"

"What I'd do?" he asks while pretending to rub his arm while they walked back towards their desk, "This is the perfect opportunity to cover something besides Superman or whatever it is that we do cover." He looks around before leaning closer, "If we can get our names away from my alter ego then maybe people won't start to connect the dots."

Lois just looked at him not showing any emotion, "People aren't going to suddenly think its Clark Kent behind the tights."

"Well you did"

"That's different" she responds turning back to her desk, "I actually knew you before Superman popped up on this city's radar." She turned around, "And besides. I'm that good at my job."

"Maybe I let you find out."

She looked at his retreating form confused at his comment but just shakes it off and goes back to work oblivious to the fact that her partner was watching her from his desk with a small smirk on his face.

* * *

John Corben stuck to the shadows with his eyes trained on the object of his revenge and almost apprehension towards going after an innocent when he remembered that his sister was just as innocent when she was murdered by the piece of scum the city's hero had let escape.

Unbeknownst to the child that someone was watching, Maggie walked over towards the fence with a blue envelope in her hand, "Alec!" she calls out to her friend and smiles when she sees him walking towards her but was stopped by the fence, "I wanted to give you this." She slips the envelope through the links and watches as he rips it open to see the invitation.

He smiled and tucked the envelope into his backpack, "I'll have to talk to my aunt but I'm pretty sure I can go."

"Great!" she exclaims rather enthusiastically and just stood there rather awkwardly not knowing what to say when luckily the bell rang, "I better go." She gives him a quick smile before running off.

From afar John smirked with the realization that his plans now had an end date and relished in the idea of causing the Superman's suffering.

**TBC**

**I know it's short but there's a lot of action and drama in the next chapter. I hope you guys like it.**

**FEEDBACK!**


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

In a bid to secure supporters for his candidacy for mayor Lex threw a lavished fundraiser party with some of the wealthiest citizens of Metropolis in attendance and several politicians that offered their support to the tycoon.

"I don't understand why we both have to be here." She stated when they entered the room and immediately grabbed a flute filled with champagne only to have Clark take it away and put it back on the silver tray.

"We're on the job Lo. I don't think the chief would appreciate his favorite reporter getting plastered during a night like this."

"Says the man who can drink as much as he wants without having to deal with any of the consequences." Lois retorts when they sat down at the table with their names near the plates.

Clark just shook his head and let out a small chuckle while the night progressed from a very exquisite meal to keeping Lois away form the bar and interviewing the partygoers.

One of the congressmen had told an amusing joke that caused him to laugh with a genuine smile on his face and seemed to be actually enjoying himself for the first time in a long while.

"Enjoying the party?" Lex asked appearing at Lois's side while Clark chatted with the guests.

Lois just faked a smile and nodded to the billionaire candidate this party was being thrown for, "Judging by your recent interest in my work, I take it you want to know more about Superman."

"You're very perceptive." He responded taking a sip from his champagne flute, "You seem to know the blue Boy Scout better than anyone. Almost like he has an…" he begins searching for the right word to use, "affinity for you." He whispers the last part near her ear causing a chill to creep up her spine but didn't let it show.

She turns around flashing him her fake smile, "Superman and I have a business relationship nothing more. He's too busy saving the world to be bothered with such a thing." She turns back and almost bumps into Clark's chest as the friends gave each other a look before the kryptonian's attentions shifted back to her.

"Everything okay?" he asks her softly while places a comforting hand on her arm ignoring the look Lex gave him as she just nodded, "Good to see you again Lex." Those were his last words before they walked away.

Lex watched the two before downing the rest of the champagne in the glass and leaving it on a nearby table where a member of the serving staff would pick it up.

Once the coast was clear and they were sure no one could hear their conversation, Clark turned to look at Lois worried but she just squeezed his arm and gave him a reassuring smile that everything was okay.

Several hours later since the Lex and Lois incident the party was still going much to the reporter's chagrin as they just sat at their table bored out of their minds, "I'm gonna get another one." He said gesturing to his empty soda glass, "You want anything?"

"A reason to leave." She joked earning a small chuckle from her partner as he gave her head a kiss before walking off towards the bar to get a refill of soda when he paused with the feeling that someone was watching him but brushed it off as paranoia and continued on.

It wasn't until he turned around that he spotted someone familiar staring at him from across the crowd before disappearing when several people passed through his line of vision.

Clark immediately set his glass on the nearest table and began to squeeze through the crowd but found that there was no one there.

A hand on his shoulder caused him to turn around only to come face to face with Lois, "You okay Clark? You look like you've seen a ghost." She looks at his pale complexion with concern, "Maybe you should head on home early and check on Maggie, I'll hold up the fort here."

He would've heard what she said if he wasn't so distracted with finding a logical reason as to why he had seen someone that couldn't physically be here, _"Maybe you're finally going crazy Kent."_ His inner voice states but he just shakes his head negatively and soon becomes convinced that he wasn't going crazy when he spotted her again this time near the entrance heading out into the empty hallway.

Lois watches him rush off towards the exit and quickly follows unbeknownst to him.

He stops in the middle of the empty hallway running his hand through his neatly combed hair messing it up while he lets out a disgruntled growl and vents his frustration out on the nearest wall, _"What's the matter with me?"_

The frustration and anger soon die away allowing the kryptonian to smooth back his hair and turn back where he immediately locked eyes with his partner, "Lois" he says her name with surprise.

She looks back at the party then back at him and slips her hand through his arm and begins pulling him in the opposite direction of the party, "I think we've both had enough of these yuppies and I know just what we need." A playful smile appears on her face when she looks up at the on edge kryptonian.

* * *

Their legs dangled off the edge as they sat there looking out at the skyline of the big city, "See this isn't so bad." Lois nudges him while popping a kernel in her mouth, "I come up here sometimes where I need to get away from it all kind of like how you like to go off into space and just hover above the earth."

He pops a kernel into his mouth as well and continued to stare out at lively city, "When Maggie was little I would take her up to this windmill where you could see the whole city like you standing on top of the world." He stands up careful not to fall over and turns to step down on the ground away from the ledge, "There's something I want to show you."

She brushes off her hands and follows suit placing her hand into his as he pulls her close much to her surprise, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do." She replies and begins to feel a cold breeze crawl up her spin causing her to look down and see that they were flying.

Clark let out a laugh when she immediately clung to him for fear that she would fall but winces when she taps him on the chest, "That isn't funny Smallville. A little warning would've been nice."

"I thought you would like the scenic route but if you want…"

"No!" she exclaims cutting him off before he could finish and her body began to relax against his, "Its fine." She places her head against his chest listening to the thumping of his soothing heart.

Clark looked down at her with small smile and raised his arm propelling them higher in the sky slicing through the clouds so that the giant full moon greeted them.

While she looked around he just stared at her with a small look on his face as they drifted amongst the clouds, "I've never done this anyone before." He admits causing her to look at him surprised, "I mean I've flown people to safety but I've never really just stopped and just hovered like this. There was always someplace better I had to be." He looks up at the stars while Lois watched him this time.

"What upset you at the party?" she asks suddenly without realizing what she had just asked and immediately regretted it by the apprehensive look on his face, "I'm sorry. I just can't shut off the reporter in me sometimes."

He just smirks, "I like that about you Lois. You're not afraid to ask questions." He thought it over before finally confessing, "I thought I saw someone I knew but it was probably my mind playing tricks on me. I've been really stressed lately since this whole metal guy fiasco."

"Metallo." She corrects and explains, "Someone needed to name him and we cant keep calling him metal guy." They share a quick laugh when Lois starts to shiver causing Clark to wrap her tighter in his arms, "I don't know how you can stay so warm when it's freezing."

"It's a kryptonian thing." he replies keeping her close as they began their descent back to the ground.

* * *

"Checkmate." Maggie said after her bishop took Alec's king for the third time that day, "Not bad for a newbie." She gloated while resetting the game, "What else do you want to play?"

He just shrugged, "You've beaten me at everything. How is that even possible?" he asked

She paused and began to wonder the same thing herself, "Maybe it's a family trait. My grandpa is the master of family game night." She begins cleaning up the mess when she notices something peeking out of Alec's backpack, "What's that?"

He looked over towards his backpack and immediately berated himself for leaving it open, "It was going to be your birthday present but I guess the secret's out." He reached in and pulled out a book, "Here."

When she looked down at the book cover her eyes immediately lit up and she wrapped her arms tightly around her friend just as the door opened and Clark appeared in the doorway with his jacket slung over his arm, "Daddy!" she jumps up and rushes towards him with the book in hand, "Look what Alec got me."

Clark gazed down to see a book about Robin Hood, "That's great honey." He said with a smile as he smoothed down some of her hair, "Get your stuff ready. We're going home." She nods and goes back to give Alec another hug before going to pack up.

Once she was ready and after Clark thanked Alec's aunt for letting her stay over with her nephew the pair left the small home towards the beat-up old pickup truck, "How was your day?" he asked while holding the door open for her as she climbed into the passenger side door, "Did you have fun?"

She nodded and Clark shut the door before walking around the other side when Maggie asked, "How was the fundraiser?" and followed it with the same question, "Did you and Ms. Lane have fun?"

"Yes we did." He replied while he started the engine and began to head on home when thought popped up, "What do you think of Lois?"

"I think she makes you happy." Clark gave her a glance, "Whenever she's in the same room I notice that you smile more, you never smiled like that when I was growing up." Maggie looks over at him, "Why are you asking?"

"Well some kids don't like it very much when their parents start seeing other people."

"I just want you to be happy dad." She gives him a pat on the arm earning a quick smirk from her father before reaching over to turn on the radio which was playing Tim McGraw's _My Little Girl _as father and daughter just sat in silence the rest of the way home.

**TBC**

**There was dialogue that was cut because it just seemed like I was having Clark take two steps back instead of forward like I want him to. It just didn't feel right especially now that there's progress on the clois front. Then there was a part that had Lois look insecure and that part definitely didn't sit well with me because when I think of Lois I think strong and confident so that's another reason why that dialogue was cut.**

**Also if you ever have the chance listen to **_**My Little Girl by Tim McGraw**_**. It captures the father/daughter relationship perfectly and is a really beautiful song.**

**FEEDBACK!**


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

_**One Week Later…**_

"Clark!" the loud voice called out surprising the kryptonian causing his head to bang against one of the barn's rafters, "Sorry" Chloe apologized while she watched him fly back down to the ground rubbing the back of his head, "For a guy who has superhearing you really suck at listening." She stated before handing him the reusable bags which were filled with party supplies

"I've been telling him that for years." Kara said entering the barn carrying a large table and several chairs, "Where should I put these?"

He walks over to take a few chairs off her hands and begins walking outside, "Dad wants them near the grill. There should be enough chairs for the adults at this table and enough for Maggie's friends."

"I still can't believe the little one is turning eight years old. It seems like only yesterday she trying to draw on the walls and hiding in the loft with Shelby." Kara smiles to herself while setting the table down while Clark arranged the chairs, "Pretty soon she'll be a teenager."

"Sneaking out of the house to meet a boy." Chloe added walking around the kryptonian cousins when she noticed the annoyed look on Clark's face, "She is your daughter Clark. Maybe the loft will be her fortress of solitude like it was for you."

"In that case we're going to need a serious intervention then." Kara joked and the two shared a quick laugh at Clark's expense.

He gave them a mocking laugh when he went to answer his phone and seemed to smile when he realized that it was Lois, "How are things on the home front?" he greets oblivious to the looks shared by his cousin and friend.

"_I'm hearing a lot of chatter but John hasn't made an appearance yet. You're safe in Smallville for the time being." _Lois replied while fiddling her with nails as she casually engaged her partner in conversation, _"How's the party planning so far?"_

"My dad is busy distracting Maggie while we get everything ready." He walks back into the barn where he grabs a few lights and begins floating back up to the rafters, "Are you still coming?" he asks while keeping the phone pressed between his ear and shoulder allowing his hands the freedom to finish the rest of the decorations.

"_I wouldn't miss this for the world."_ She smiles with her eyes trained on the already wrapped present, _"You think she'll like what I got her?"_

"Are you kidding? Maggie would love a pet rock if she knew it was from you." He stops and lets his hand hold the phone when he hears the sound of a car approaching, "Listen Lo. I've got to go and finish the rest of the preparations but don't forget that the party starts at five." He hovers back down to the ground and walks out to see the familiar sports car parked in the driveway.

"_Got it." _she makes a note of it on a post it which she sticks to her computer, _"I'll see you soon." _They hang up simultaneously each with a smile on their face.

"Lex" Clark exclaimed with surprise in his tone, "I thought you were busy working on the campaign." He watches his friend pull a neatly wrapped and rather large present from the backseat.

"You didn't think I would miss my own goddaughter's birthday." Lex responds handing off the present to Clark, "The campaign trail will still be there tomorrow."

Clark was about to turn around to put the present with the rest when he noticed a dark haired boy dressed in a suit appear at Lex's side.

"W-Who's this little guy?"

Lex looked down at the child and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "This is my son Liam."

Clark immediately tried to mask his surprise as looked at Lex then at Liam and put on a fake smile despite the thoughts the crowded his mind at the idea that his friend had a child that was kept hidden not only form him but from the world.

* * *

"Happy Birthday to You!" the crowd finished their song while gathered around the now eight year old Maggie who gave them the cutest smile before blowing out her candles causing everyone to cheer and applaud while Chloe snapped photos.

Martha went to pull the cake from the table to remove the candles and cut the cake which was passed around and scarfed down by the kids while the adults took their time, "Clark" she calls out to her son who looks away from Lois to acknowledge her call, "Could you get me some more plates from the kitchen." He nods and hands Lois his cake then kisses her cheek before walking towards the house.

"You have a lovely home Mrs. Kent."

"Thank you Lois." Martha replied with her usual warm smile, "I try my best to make this place feel like home to everyone that comes through my door." Her smile seemed to grow bigger when she the children run off after Shelby, "You know when Clark came home four years ago I could tell that something had happened to him in DC and now that I've met you in person I can see why you had such a profound affect on him."

Lois didn't know how to respond but didn't have to because Clark decided to appear at her side in that moment with a large smile and a stack of plates, "I can't believe the turnout for this thing." He looks back at Lois to explain, "Last year was smaller."

A tug on his shirt caused him to look down to see Maggie staring up at him, "When can we open presents?" he smiles at the question and the fact that there was chocolate frosting on her cheek.

"Soon" he replies while wiping away the frosting and gives her a kiss on the forehead when he notices Liam standing up in the loft isolated from the other kids, "Why don't you go see if Liam wants to play?"

"Do I have to?" she whines.

Clark gave her a look and she immediately walk off towards the loft, "Looks like Liam's made a new friend." Lex stated walking towards them while watching their children interact in the loft.

"You have a fine boy there Lex." Martha said with a smile as she took the empty plate from him and placed it off to the side, "I can imagine he'll be quite the lady-killer when he gets older."

"Well I hope not." Lex replied with a small laugh when he noticed Lois giving him a look, "Can I help you with something Ms. Lane?"

She shook her head and went off to enjoy the rest of the party, "She's quite the handful." He takes a sip from the red plastic cup oblivious to the look that crossed Clark's face.

"Lois is an acquired taste." Clark replied and immediately regretted it when he noticed the look his mother gave him and began to clear his throat nervously, "I should probably go and check on…something." He adjusts his glasses and walks off.

Lex looked up towards the loft to see Maggie showing Liam around and turned back to see Martha giving him a look, "How are things on the farm? I assume it's been difficult without Clark around."

"Thankfully we have Kara to pick up the slack." She noticed his gaze drift off once again, "I hope you don't mind my intrusion but who is his mother?"

"Someone I thought I loved very deeply." Was his only response before he walked away with his thoughts.

_Meanwhile…_

Maggie sat on the couch watching Liam walk around her private space, "How come you didn't tell me that Lex Luthor was your father?" she asked suddenly.

"I didn't think it mattered." He turns back around with his hands hidden behind his back, "I saved you from those-"

"You did not save me" she cut him off jumping up from the couch, "I had the situation handled until you decided to show up."

He couldn't help but laugh, "You were cornered by those idiots and if it wasn't for me then you would've had to explain to daddy what happened to your pretty little face."

Maggie clenched her fist in anger, "Its no wonder you don't have any friends. You're a jerk." She stomped on his toe and stormed off, _'that's the last time I ever try to be nice Liam Luthor.' _

* * *

After everyone was finished with dessert they all gathered around waiting for the birthday girl to open her gifts when suddenly a feeling of weakness swept over Clark, one that he was all too familiar with and immediately took a step away from the crowd to talk to Kara who had also started feeling the affects of the kryptonite.

"Get everyone inside the house. Now!" she nods and rushes over to whisper something to Martha and Jonathan who make an excuse to get everyone inside of the house including Maggie who looked at her father and his kryptonian cousin with concern but he just gave her a reassuring nod and smile.

The kryptonians looked at each other then looked around for the source of the kryptonite, "He's nearby" Kara said suddenly after her superhearing picked up on the mechanical heartbeat, "You can't go up against him alone this time Kal."

"I'm not alone." He replied cryptically, "I need you to keep everyone safe and don't let Maggie out of your sight." He sped off before Kara could say anything else but felt a presence behind her.

She turned around and was immediately sent flying straight into the barn where she crashed through the wood doors, "Where is he?" John demanded as he stepped towards them unaware that people had heard the noise and that someone was watching the scene from the window.

"Go to hell."

He advances towards her but is blasted back by a powerful beam of heat vision, "Its Superman!" someone from inside the house exclaims at the sight of the superhero showing up in their small town.

"I was hoping to have a little fun first but looks like you showed up early this time." Corben says shaking off the pain in his shoulder.

"I'm punctual." Superman replies before using his super speed and strength combined to send John sliding across the dusty road, "I won't let you hurt innocent people." He gets closer despite the kryptonite, "Especially if one of those innocents is my daughter." He says in a low tone so no one could hear what was said between hero and villain.

"What gives you the right to choose which one of us is innocent or guilty? You swoop in all high and mighty like your better than us, I've got news for your Superman." John says the name with such hatred and anger that it would've normally shook someone but not Clark, "Your not a god."

"I never said I was."

John lets out a small chuckle, "Yet you act like one. Interfering with our lives and disrupting the natural order of things." The kryptonite and adrenaline seemed to fuel his anger and used his robotic arm to send the man of steel on bended knee, "My sister was suppose to graduate from college and do something with her life but she's dead, all because you saved a bus filled with scum."

"I'm sorry."

The words halted John from crushing the kryptonian's face into the dirt, "What did you say?"

"I said I was sorry. I know what its like to lose someone you care about but your sister would never want you to do this. The meteor rock is poisoning your mind; I can help you if you let me."

When Superman first offered to help him he just laughed it off now the cloud had lifted and he contemplated accepting the offer at least for a little while until the door to the house burst open.

"Maggie!" Lois and Martha's voices caused panic as Clark turned around to see Maggie standing on the front porch, "Go back inside!" the kryptonian bellowed to the frightened child but she didn't listen and just ran towards them.

When John finally took notice of the child running towards him the kryptonite haze had swept over him, "How rude of me. I forgot to wish the birthday girl a Happy Birthday."

He said before kicking Superman to the ground causing several ribs to crack by the impact.

Kara tried to intervene but she was knocked aside, "Corben!" Superman's voice called out stopping the man in his tracks, "It didn't have to be this way. I only wanted to help."

Everything happened so fast the he didn't have time to reach when Superman threw a small cylinder which released an electromagnetic pulse rendering all technology within his body to shut down.

Once the kryptonite exposure had faded away Kara rushed to pick the unconscious child in her arms and gave Superman a look of comfort as everyone rushed out including Lex who gave the hero a deadly cold gaze as he went to his goddaughter's side to make sure she was okay.

**TBC**

**This chapter was very hard to right but something just clicked towards the end and I think I did okay although Maggie's birthday was ruined but that's what you get for living in Smallville, nothing ever goes right there lol. **

**The scene at the end with Lex giving Superman that look is basically the start of the Lex vs. Superman dynamic and that will actually be explained later on but I'd like to hear your thoughts.**

**What did you guys think of Maggie's interaction with Liam? **

**FEEDBACK!**


	25. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

The padded cell walls weren't strong enough to contain the metallic man for very long but that wasn't a concern for the kryptonian as he watched John Corben sitting there powerless for the moment, "Come to gloat." The man said with a laugh.

"I came to make sure you were locked in your cage."

John looked deep into the eyes of the hero that had taken everything and just laughed, "I'll be out sooner then you think." He rises up from his seated position and walks towards the bulletproof glass that shielded him from wrapping his hands around the kryptonian's neck, "Everyone you've ever loved or cared about won't be safe as long as you're in their lives. You may have stopped me but there will be others in my place."

"And they'll be right were you are now." Superman replies in a serious yet threatening manner when suddenly there's a sudden change in emotion, "I have friends looking over what was done to you. With any luck they can reverse it."

The man of steel prepares to leave when Corben calls him back, "Why are you so willing to help me? Especially after I threatened your daughter's life."

"Sometimes people deserve a second chance." He pauses then continues, "It's up to you to choose if you want it or not." He gives the man one last look before disappearing in a red and blue blur leaving the man with the mechanical heart behind unaware of what would happen next.

* * *

Dr. Emil Hamilton walked out of the exam room to see Clark, Kara, Jonathan, Martha, Chloe and Lois rise up from their chairs simultaneously, "She's going to be okay." They each let out sigh of relief, "It could've been a lot worse though. She should stay off her feet for a couple days so I already took the liberty of writing a letter to her school." He hands Clark the note and gives his friend a nod of assurance before walking off.

Clark immediately walked through the door to wrap Maggie in his arms, "I'm so sorry baby." He kisses her head and tries to fight off the need to cry tears of joy that his daughter was okay after being attacked by another one of his alter-ego's enemies.

"Knock. Knock"

"Lois!" Maggie exclaimed wiggling out of her father's arms almost fell to her knees but luckily Clark was there to catch her and watched as she wrapped her tiny arms around his partner.

"I'm sorry your party got ruined. I know how much you were looking forward to it."

"That's okay. Last year daddy almost burnt down the barn trying to light the candles." Lois chuckled and ruffled the girl's head before she spotted the rest of the family waiting for her and immediately ran out to greet them, "She bounces back quickly. You'd never know anything happened today."

"Well she is a Kent" Clark replied as he sat down on the hospital bed and ran his hands through his hair, "This can't happen again. I refuse to have my daughter thrust in the middle of my problems."

Lois goes to sit at his side and places her hand over his as they just sat there watching Maggie interact with the rest of the family when the little one immediately ran off down the hall shouting, "Uncle John!" Clark looked up to see John Jones walking towards them with his daughter in his arms.

He rose up to see feet to greet his Martian friend who gave him a look he knew all to well, "Mom. Can you take Maggie back to the farm?" Martha nods and takes Maggie from John as they start to walk away all except for Lois and Kara.

"What's he doing here?" Kara asks with her arms crossed over her chest and gave the man a rather cold look.

"Now isn't the time for this Kara." Clark replied giving her a look and she immediately turned around to follow Jonathan and Martha shaking her head as she went.

Lois could tell that Clark wanted to be alone and went to grab her things but not before giving him a kiss goodbye, "Call me if you need anything."

He gave her a smile and watched her walk away, "I'm happy for you Kal-El. It's not everyday that people like us get second chances especially when it comes to love." He looked back towards the Martian.

"I thought you were searching for the other survivors."

"My search was unsuccessful. I'm afraid that I am all that is left of Mars just as you are what's left of Krypton." Despite the sadness reflected in the Martian's eyes there was no signs of it on his face, "I made a promise not only to your father but to you as well the day Margaret was born. She was in trouble and I came as quickly as I could."

"Well you don't have to worry any longer. The man that did this is locked in a reinforced cell at Belle Reeve, he won't be hurting anyone."

"No he won't. Which is why I took the liberty of erasing all memory of Margaret from his minds, however his hate for you was too strong to erase."

"Maggie's safe that's all that matters."

John notices something was wrong with the kryptonian and decided to voice his concern, "But you aren't well. This event has shaken your spirit in what you are doing."

Clark gave him a look that signaled he was right in his assumptions, "You are not to blame for this Kal-El." He went to place a hand on Clark's shoulder but decided against it, "When I lost my wife and daughter I felt that there wasn't strength left in me to survive but then I came here to this planet and saw the strength these creatures had even during their darkest times they persevered."

"That's just it John, we aren't human no matter how much we want to be." Clark just shakes his head, "I was stupid enough to think I could be like them."

He was about to say something but Clark disappeared leaving the Martian alone, "You'll choose the right path Kal-El. You always do." His eyes glow red and like that he vanishes as well.

* * *

When John Corben awoke his eyes immediately squinted at the intense bright light that was shined into his eyes and tried to shield his eyes only to see that he was strapped to a metallic table, "Good morning sleepyhead." A voice called out from the shadows as a figure moved in the darkness, "I didn't want you to miss this little party."

"Where am I?" he asked while struggling against the bonds only to have a pair of hands hold him down, "What do you want?"

The figure moved closer to reveal that it was in fact Lex Luthor, "The child you hurt was my goddaughter and you nearly killed her so I take that very personally." The bald billionaire immediately grabs his hair forcing his neck to arch as Lex loomed closer, "Superman may have spared you but I lack that kind of control and compassion." Lex pats him on the cheek and smirks, "Belle Reeve is too good for you. I have a place where no one will ever find you."

Lex steps back and turns to someone he could not see, "Remove the heart and send it to my specialist at SynTechnics."

"What about him?"

Lex looks at him briefly before turning back, "Put it in storage."

John begins to struggle against his bindings for fear of what Lex's people would do to him, "You can't do this to me!"

"I'm afraid I can."

The heart monitored flat lined a few minutes later and the light in John Corben's eyes faded away as the specialist took the kryptonite heart and handed it off towards the red headed woman that Lex was previously talking to, "Here you are Ms. Mercer."

She accepted and smiled at the device that contained so much potential with the right mind behind it and she had just the person in mind, "Make sure to clean up after you're done. I don't want anyone tracing this back to Mr. Luthor especially Superman." She slipped the device into a metallic briefcase and walked off with the only weapon on earth that could bring the man of steel to his knees.

**TBC**

**I know it's a little short but I felt we needed a little break from what happened in the last chapter but the drama is still there. (Side note: I love drama)**

**Don't worry folks. Clark will be back to himself in no time after a much needed pep talk from Jonathan Kent but just so we're clear the only reason he doubts himself is because Maggie has been hurt twice and naturally he feels like he's a bad father even though he isn't and feels that he cant protect the world and Maggie while juggling his career at the Daily Planet as Clark Kent.**

**What did you guys think of the ending? Lex is showing his devious nature now and Tess is finally introduced (yay). Lex like Clark doesn't like when people threaten loved ones except Lex is willing to cross the line to end the threat while Clark takes the high road when it comes to fighting evil.**

**FEEDBACK!**


	26. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Maggie sat on the couch with Shelby at her side while they watched another Disney film this time about a little robot named Wall-E, "I don't want you eating too much junk food it'll spoil your appetite." Clark says while he cleaned up the bowl of now empty vanilla ice cream topped with chocolate syrup, "Dr. Hamilton said for you to take it easy not go into a sugar induced coma."

"Ice cream makes it feel better."

"Make what feel better?"

She bowed her head and he immediately walked around, "What's wrong?" he saw a few tears fall down her face and quickly wrapped the eight year old in his arms, "Its okay sweetie."

Her head shook against his chest, "It's not okay!" she pulls away, "You always tell me to never give up no matter what life throws my way."

"I know-"

"Then why are you giving up now." She crawls out of his arms and walks towards her room with her faithful companion following close behind.

The door closed and he bowed his head. The whole world seemed to be turning against him and the two most important people in his life were slipping through his fingers.

"_Being a parent is hard. Sometimes we think we know everything but really we don't." Jonathan said moving to his son's side as they watched the Maggie sleep in her crib, "I didn't know what I was doing half the time either."_

_Clark immediately looked at him surprised, "You always looked"_

"_Like I could handle it?" Jonathan adds and Clark nods, "To tell you the truth I was terrified especially when your powers started showing but that's the beauty of being a parent. You're constantly learning."_

"_What if…What if I can't do it?"_

_Jonathan placed a hand on his son's shoulder like he always did, "You can do anything you set your mind to, and from what I've seen so far you're a great father." _

"_I'm just afraid that I'll fail her."_

"_You won't."_

The memory faded and although the words helped a little but there was still doubt that he could really have the best of both worlds.

* * *

Maggie was in a mood several days afterwards and wasn't happy when she spotted Liam Luthor stepping out of the backseat of his luxury vehicle, "What do you want?" she asked with her arms crossed over her chest and gave him a glare showing that she wasn't amused by his appearance.

"After the whole fiasco at your birthday party I forgot to give you something." He reaches into his bag to pull out a black box with a purple ribbon, "Happy belated Birthday Margaret."

"It's Maggie." She corrects before accepting the present and mumbling her thanks, "I'll wait until I'm home to open this."

He nodded and stood there for a few minutes then cleared his throat, "My father has it in his head that we should become friends. I was wondering if you wanted to come over to the mansion sometime, I just got some new games for my Xbox."

She didn't know how to answer but managed to form a few sentences, "I'll think about it. Thanks again for the gift." She turns to walk away trying to figure out what just happened.

Liam looked back to his bodyguard, "You can inform my father I did what he asked." The large man nodded and went to open the backseat allowing the young boy to jump inside, "I'd like to go home now."

The car drove sat there for a few minutes just as the red pickup drove up and Maggie jumped in to be greeted by her father unaware that Liam was watching from inside his car with pangs of envy and jealousy over the close bond father and daughter shared which was nothing like his own relationship with Lex.

Unable to stand the sight any longer he turned back and barked, "Drive!" the car drove away while the pickup went in the opposite direction.

* * *

When Lois walked into the bullpen she was surprised to see Clark at his desk but even more surprised to see him loading things into a box, "What's going on?" she asks walking up to him and glanced inside to see everything that was ever on his desk was now inside this box, "Are you leaving?"

He stopped what he was doing and looked apprehensive as to how say what he was going to say and just nodded, "Unbelievable." She exclaims but tones it down when people start to stare, "You weren't even going to say goodbye were you."

"I'm sorry Lo. I meant to tell you but-"

"You can take that apology and whatever excuse you were planning on giving me and shove it." She storms off with Clark following close behind until they were left alone in the storage room, "I thought that maybe this time was different but your just like that scared little man I met four years ago."

"I'm doing this for Maggie."

"No!" she turned to face him, "Your only doing this to make yourself feel better. That somehow it will all be better if you left this life behind, well I have news for you Clark…Life is hard!"

"You don't get to tell me what I'm feeling." He argued back and his features immediately softened and he stepped closer to her, "I can't protect my daughter and people if I'm constantly juggling between lives. I need to cut off one side to keep the other intact."

Lois could see that he had already made up his mind and fought against the sadness, "I'm sorry Clark but if you want to cut out any normalcy from your life then you'll have to cut me out to because I cant watch you give up on something you've worked so hard to build." She walks around him ready to step out of the storage room but stops and immediately turns around to give him one last kiss, "If you change your mind. You know where to find me." She gives him another soft kiss before walking out the door.

He just stands there and was about to go after him but stopped and convinced himself that it was for the best, _"Remember why you're doing this."_ He took in a breath and walked back over towards his desk where he preceding to clear out his desk ready to leave this part of Clark Kent behind no matter how much it hurt him to do it.

**TBC**

**Another short chapter…Sorry but I just couldn't make it longer without it seeming jumbled but I think there's a lot of great things in this chapter.**

**The whole point to this chapter is to show the aftermath of Metallo's attack. As you know Clark will do absolutely anything to protect his loved ones even giving up something that means so much to him in order to do it.**

**Now this will not last and he'll eventually snap out of it through some more words of wisdoms from Jonathan Kent who I always like writing cause its like he's the Jiminy Cricket to Clark's ****Pinocchio.**

**I'm also starting to really like writing Liam and Maggie, she doesn't really like him all that much and reminds me a little of Clois during Season 4 when they couldn't really stand each other either. **

**But Liam is a Luthor which you know basically means that there's not a love in his house much like Lex and Lionel all throughout the series which will play a big part later on in the story when we time jump especially for Maggie's part.**

**FEEDBACK!**


	27. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Clark walked through the wet grass passing headstone left and right until he came upon the one he was searching for. He paused for a second unsure how to handle the situation while looking over the grave which was covered in dead leaves and the dried roses he had left there on his last visit five years ago.

The tight grip on the new bouquet caused the thorns to bend against his flesh as he let out a shaky breath before stepping forward clearing off the leaves and removing the dead flowers to replace them with the newly bloomed ones.

He kneels down at the grave staring at the etched stone and runs his hand over the name: Alicia Baker.

"Things were so much easier when you were alive." He admits while his hands dropped when he noticed the engagement ring tucked in between the tombstone and the ground which causes him to smile instead of grow sad, "After you left I never thought that I would be happy again and I tried so hard to push people away because I was afraid of getting hurt but…" he trails off with a large smile on his face at the thought of a certain intrepid reporter, "I think I may have found that other part of me that I didn't even know I was looking for."

"I just don't know how I can be with her when I'm constantly hurting her." He shakes his head and looks around the abandoned graveyard before finally looking back at the headstone, "Can I finally stop running?" he asked not only to the headstone but to himself.

Silence and a cold gust of wind swept through the cemetery, if the weather affected him then he would shivered at that the feeling that surrounded him giving him the sign he so desperately sought after.

* * *

Lois sat at her computer so off inside her own thoughts that she didn't hear the sound of a familiar voice calling out to her, it wasn't until she felt something tug at her sleeve that she snapped out of it and immediately locked eyes with the familiar eyes that belonged to Maggie Kent.

"W-What?" she looked around confused as to how the eight year old was here when the child pointed over her shoulder to Kara, "I take it your father doesn't know you're here."

Maggie nodded, "He's just being hardheaded, it's a trait we kryptonians share. My dad cares about you, just the mere mention of you or whenever you're near it makes him smile and he doesn't smile that way with anyone but you"

"I wish that were true but if your father really cared then he wouldn't be running away like he did before."

The girl upset by her words and she went to wrap her arms around Maggie's frame, "We'll still see each other." A sob escaped from the child's mouth and Lois could feel the tears splash down on her blouse.

"You're the closest thing I have to a mother." The words hit Lois hard as they pulled away and she wiped away the child's tear, "I…We can't loose you not after we just found you."

One look into the pleading child's eyes and Lois Lane did something she hadn't done ever…she let the remnants of the wall around her heart breakaway and she made a choice that would impact the rest of her life.

* * *

Clark sat on the stairs while Jonathan went over towards the broken tractor, "It's been broken since I was kid. I don't see why you won't let me buy you a new one." Jonathan just smiled and went right on with fixing the piece of machinery.

"Just because it's broken doesn't mean it can't be fixed." Jonathan holds out a wrench to Clark who rises up from the wooden steps and accepts the tool, "Now tell me what's bothering you."

"It's everything. Since my alter ego showed up its all anyone can talk about and now Lex thinks I'm somehow going to turn on them with my powers like some kind of monster." He fights off the temptation to snap the wrench in half or smash his fist on the tractor's hood.

"That's not all that's bothering you." Jonathan states look up at him, "I can always tell when you're having troubles even when you try to hide it."

Clark sighed in frustration and put the wrench back in the box while his other hand rubbed the back of his neck trying to relieve the tension, "I just feel like I'm failing Maggie. She's the most important person in my life and I'm supposed to be there for her no matter what but now…" he trails off with a distressed look on his face, "I don't think I can do this anymore Dad."

"Do what?"

"Juggling two lives at once." He responds while running his fingers through his hair, "I was stupid to think I could have it all."

Jonathan stopped working and rose up from the broken tractor where he went to comfort and give Clark a much needed pep talk, "Ever since we found you in that cornfield I've watched you become your own man even in your darkest moment you were there for others with no concern for yourself." Clark to stares into Jonathan's eyes, "You've earned the right to do what you want and no one can take that away from you. I'm proud of you no matter what you choose to do with your life."

"Thanks Dad."

"Well someone has to get you prepared for your first pep talk. Maggie will come to you with questions when she's older and you might not always have the answers but she'll look to you for guidance." Jonathan gives Clark's shoulder a squeeze then moved back towards the broken down tractor, "Now come on and help your old man get this things running."

Clark smirked and walked around to the other side where father and son began working on the machinery together just like old times which brought a smile to the younger farmer's face.

_**Hours Later…**_

The sound of a car approaching stopped their work, "That's probably Kara with the groceries." Jonathan said while his head was still buried in the tractor's engine, "Why don't you go help her. I think I've got it covered from here."

Clark nodded and went to wipe the grease from his hands while walking out of the barn only to pause when he saw who was exiting the car, "Lois" he says her name softly but still surprised to see her standing in the farm's driveway, "W-What are you doing here?"

"Four years ago I let you walk away from me and I'm not about to make the same mistake twice." She walks towards him and grabs him by the collar of his oil stained shirt and pressed her lips against his conveying everything she was feeling through that bond, "I love you." She says after pulling away from him, "You're going to snap out of this funk, go back to Metropolis with me and beg Perry to take you back or so help me I will bop you with a sack of kryptonite and drag you back myself."

Clark gulped at the seriousness in her voice and cleared his throat before replying, "Okay" a loud shrill of excitement was heard from the backseat of the car causing the kryptonian to look over and see Maggie's head quickly duck down, "I think your rubbing off on her."

She just shrugged, "I have that affect on people." She smiles and leans up ready to kiss him when someone clear their throat causing the couple to turn to see Jonathan standing there looking between them, "Hi Mr. Kent" she greet the sandy haired farmer with a smile, "It's nice to see you again."

"You too Lois" Jonathan replies before turning his attention towards his son, "Why don't you go wash up. Supper should be ready in a few minutes." The kryptonian nods and goes to kiss Lois on the cheek before walking towards the yellow farmhouse, "Thank you. It's nice to know that he's not alone." He turns and walks back towards the barn with his granddaughter following close behind.

* * *

The table was set and everyone gathered around to share dinner together. Everyone chatted and laughed when it was appropriate while they passed the food as Clark sat there looking around him as Kara began telling a story to Maggie who laughed controllably, Martha gave Jonathan a kiss on the cheek when he passed the salad until finally his gaze moved to Lois.

She gave him a soft smile and turned around when someone called her name. Clark Kent never wanted this moment to end and to think he was ready to throw it all away because he was scared.

The night continued on like this while Lois and Clark's hand stayed intertwined under the table.

**TBC**

**I told you it wouldn't be long before Clark came to his senses. This little crisis really gave him the chance to look at his life and that scene in the graveyard was his way of shedding the past in order to move on kind of like in **_**Homecoming **_**when Clark said goodbye to Jonathan.**

**The scene with Lois and Maggie wasn't planned on but instead of Clark crawling back to Lois I wanted her to fight for their relationship with a little help from the little one. **

**I want to know what you guys thought about how this all play out. Did it strengthen the Lois and Clark relationship? Are you happy with the resolution? FEEDBACK!**


	28. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Red, Black or Blue. The nervous kryptonian couldn't quite decide on what color tie would go with his attire as he continuously switched back and forth indecisive on which one to pick.

"Maybe you shouldn't wear a tie." Chloe said after finally getting tired of watching him play tug of war with the neckties, "You could be wearing plaid and my cousin would still like you." She stopped reading the magazine when a thought occurred to her, "Although there was that one time one of her dates showed up dressed like Jack Sparrow."

He gave her a look and she just replied, "Don't ask." She went right back to reading the magazine while the ties were thrown off to the side and he unbuttoned the collar and one more button before reaching over to grab his black blazer.

Chloe could practically feel the worried father look through the pages of the magazine, "Everything will be fine. This isn't the first time I've babysat my niece."

Reassured that everything was going to be okay he walked into his daughter's bedroom to give her a kiss goodnight before walking towards the elevator exit but stopped when he realized that he had forgotten his glasses…again.

"Have fun" She called out when he entered the elevator and closed the gate, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do" she adds once the cart began its descent.

* * *

The door to red pickup opened and he held his hand out for her to take as Lois stared up at the destination for their official first date and immediately looked at him surprised, "How did you get a reservation? This place has been booked since it opened."

"You're not the only one with connections." He replies while he shuts the truck door and escorts her inside, "I may have called in a few of my league favors." He adds in a hushed yet humorous tone.

He held her chair out for her and went to walk around the other side of the table when one of the waiters came up to them to take their drink orders. Clark of course ordered a soda while Lois ordered a glass of red wine.

"I don't know if I told you already but you look beautiful tonight." He reaches across to place his hand over hers and flashed his charming smile, "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused. The whole-"

"You don't have to explain yourself." Lois cuts in, "I understand why you did what you did and I admit that I reacted rather harshly when I should've been standing by your side through it all."

He shakes his head and was about to respond but Lois spoke first, "Let's not talk about it." Their drinks arrive and she holds her wine glass up, "To second chances." He holds his glass up too and taps it against hers in cheers of their fresh start.

They spent the night chatting away enjoying each others company until their dinner was finished and the pair walked out towards the truck, "Let's go for a walk" she says grabbing his hand and pulled him closer to her as they walked down the street, "We haven't been like this since DC." She says with a small smile on her face as her head lay against his shoulder.

"Hold that thought" he says suddenly with a smile before disappearing and reappearing seconds later holding a lily.

"You remembered." She states surprised as she accepts the flower from him with a small smile.

"I never forget the small things"

She leaned up to give him a soft kiss, "You keep this up and I might consider going on that second date" she turns back around walking towards the truck with Clark following close behind.

He grabs her by the arm and crashes his lips to her before she could question his actions, "What about now?" he asks once they pull away a little breathless

"I'll think about it" she says with a playful smile.

* * *

The night was coming to an end as Lois and Clark stand at her apartment door for a few minutes unwavering and silent as they just stand there, "I guess this is goodnight" he leans down and places a soft kiss on her lips.

Her hand wraps around the back of his neck pulling him closer as the kiss deepens into a passionate embrace that also happened to be very public, "I'll see you back at the bullpen" she pecks him once more before entering her apartment leaving Clark standing there speechless and out of breath.

Lois stood against her door biting her lip as she smiled while Clark walked away with an extremely goofy smile on his face.

_The seminar had let out early and the attendants filed out with Clark trying to squeeze his way through while calling out Lois's name only to fall over when the pressure from the large group lessened._

_A small laugh caused him to look up into her eyes as she knelt down to help him and held out his glasses to him when she noticed for the first time how blue his eyes were, "Have you ever thought of contacts?"_

_He gave a nervous smile when he accepted the frames and slipped them back on, "I've tried them but they don't really work. Why…do you think I should get them?"_

_She looked at him for a few minutes when suddenly she was thrown out of her thoughts when his hands appeared in front of her as he helped her back onto her feet, "I like a guy with glasses. You kind of have the hot nerd thing going for you." _

_They start walking towards the exit as he holds the door open for her, "You think I'm hot." She immediately wishes she could have picked better words to describe him but silently told herself it was the truth._

"_Do you wanna go out sometime?" she asked suddenly quickly changing the subject._

_He almost lost his footing, "I um…" he tried to stop his stammering when he heard her let out a small laugh, "I'd love to." He responds suddenly causing the army brat to grow silent, "What time should I pick you up?"_

_The question woke her up from her silent haze and she looked into his eyes and replied, "Seven"_

_He gave her an incredible goofy smile, "Great." He was about to walk off when he turned back around, "Where exactly are you staying?"_

_She laughs and grabs his hand and proceeds to write down her phone number and address unaware that Clark was looking at her while she did it._

Its funny how much can change in four years but when it comes to matters of the heart…nothing really changes.

**TBC**

**So…What did you think?**


	29. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

Clark walked into the elevator and pushed his floor but before the doors could close an arm shot out and Lois stepped inside, "Hey" he says with a small smirk as they stand there almost awkwardly nervous despite the fact that it was just them.

They stood like that for a few minutes and just as he was about to speak she finally broke the silence, "I didn't get the chance to thank you for last week." She looks at him then moved back to staring at the closed elevator doors, "I had a really great time."

"So did I." he sidestepped closer to her, "Maybe we can do it again sometime."

"I'd like that"

"Tonight at my place"

"Okay but first we need to talk" she turns around to face him, "Before we jump into this whole dating thing, I think we need to clear the air about a few things" Lois states, "This is our second chance and I don't want any old feelings or issues to screw it up."

"Why would you think something would screw it up?"

"Well there was Alicia then me and then me again. Do you get what I'm trying to say?"

Clark nods and removes his glasses so that there was nothing between them, "I don't have the best track record especially when it comes to matters of the heart and your afraid that I might run or that I don't love you." He stands closer to her placing his hand over hers, "What happened with Alicia was tragic but that's all in the past."

"Is it?"

"I'll always be grateful for the daughter she gave me and I know that it hasn't been easy for you." He places his hand on her cheek and offers her a small smile, "The time we spent together was the happiest I have ever been. Your compassion gave me the strength to move on with my life."

"Then why did it seem like you were still hung up on the past?"

Clark moved a piece of hair out of the way, "Sometimes we try to fight the past but then there are things that remind us of it. I'm not the same man that I was back then, I know what I want…" he leans closer, "I want you. I'm just sorry for everything I put you through, that I made you think I didn't love you" he finishes the gap between them and places his lips against hers, "You're the one for me"

Lois pulled away smoothing away his hair and gave him a happy smile and was about to say something when the doors slid open and Jimmy Olsen immediately stumbled through an apology before rushing off as the elevator doors closed again.

They looked back at each other and suddenly burst into laughter that soon faded into an awkward silence with the couple passing glances at each other when unable to take the tension any longer, "Oh for heaven's sake!" she exclaims grabbing him by the time and planting on him which stunned and delighted the kryptonian.

Just as she was about to pull away he put his arms around her and went right back into their very affectionate embrace for a few minutes until the doors opened again and they quickly parted to adjust their clothes when they stepped out of the cart as if nothing had happened.

"You should save some of that stamina until we get past the third or forth date." she states in a low tone as they walked towards their desk when they noticed everyone was in a very busy mood, "Did I miss something? Since when is everyone this active in the morning."

"Maybe they finally installed a new coffee machine or something." He said while they looked around confused until Jimmy appeared walking towards them, "What's going on?" he asks the bow tied intern.

"I don't know CK. Everyone's been like this since I got here." Olsen replies then walks away leaving the duo to question the cause of everyone's strange behavior.

"Lane!" Perry's voice bellowed from his office causing their heads to turn to look at the chief, "In my office!"

Lois gave Clark a look, "I'll be right here." He states with a reassuring smile then nudged her playfully with his elbow, "Better go before Perry loses his voice again."

She nodded and began walking towards the chief's office, "Cheer up Lane. You act like I'm gonna fire you or something" Perry jokes as she walks past and the office door closes.

Clark stands there watching for a few minutes until Jimmy appeared at his side again, "Oh. I forgot to give you this" he looks at the bow tied intern confused then looks down to see a manila envelope in familiar handwriting, "Aren't you gonna open it?" Jimmy asks clearly curious about the package's contents.

"Later." He replies then walks towards his desk and the young man stand there for a few minutes before shrugging it off and walked back towards the mail room leaving Clark alone with the parcel.

He looked around to make sure no one was looking before ripping it open and a small white envelope slid out, "I hate it when he does this" he shakes his head and proceeds to open that envelope to reveal its contents.

_Come A.S.A.P. Have something important to tell you – Bruce_

Clark shakes his head again then puts the contents back in the manila envelope and reminded himself to burn it later.

* * *

Bruce knew from the sudden gust of wind that Clark had gotten his letter and immediately turned around in his chair to see that the farmboy was dressed as Superman, "Really?" he says in a almost sarcastic tone, "Don't you think people will get suspicious if they see Superman in my neck of the woods?"

"I don't have all day Bruce. Some of us actually have jobs."

The billionaire let out a rare laugh, "It's nice to see you too Kal."

"Clark" corrects the kryptonian, "My name is Clark."

"Not when you're wearing that." He rises up from his chair and presses a button, "Hold all my calls" a female voice responds seconds later from outside the office earning a confused look from Clark, "She's new." He pulls something out his desk drawer and hands it to the big blue Boy Scout, "I thought you'd be interested in this."

Superman opened the file and instantly frowned, "How is this possible? I thought we had him under lock and key."

"Apparently not."

Anger swelled in the kryptonian at the idea that John Corben was out there somewhere, "Do you know where he is?"

Bruce just shook his head, "Oracle and Watchtower are working together to find him."

The file shut and Clark practically thrust it into Bruce's chest, "That's not good enough" he knew the look in his friend's eyes and instantly flashbacked to a very dark moment in his life, "I'll find him myself" Clark states and prepares to leave.

"Joe Chill" the name stops the kryptonian from flying off in anger to no doubt do something reckless and stupid, "That's the name of the man that killed my parents."

Clark turned to look at the now stoic billionaire, "I would dream about that night over and over again until eventually I snapped." He steps closer looking very serious, "Chill was going to get out and I knew I had my chance to end it all. But when the time came to act I froze."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I like to think that we're friends."

* * *

Clark sat at his desk typing up his half of the article when he noticed Lois step out of the chief's office with a stunned look on her face that didn't fade even when she walked towards her desk, "Are you okay?" Clark asked but when he didn't get an answer he rose up from the chair and walked over towards her desk to place a hand on her shoulder, "Lois?" his voice and touch knocked her out of her thoughts and wiped the look from her face.

"I just got promoted." Clark looked at her surprised, "He said something about the new owner being impressed with my work." She looks around before leaning closer, "I didn't even know there was a new owner."

"Neither did I" Clark admits just as the door to Perry's office opened and he stepped out fully dressed in his suit which was odd since he usually took off his coat when working on the paper, "Can I have everyone's attention" he called out but no one did what he asked prompting a very loud whistle from his lips to stop the bullpen dead in its tracks as everyone turned to look at their boss, "As most of you know this paper has been having financing issues and the recent layoffs have backed the board into a corner."

There was a murmur amongst the bullpen wondering where Perry was going with this, "A couple weeks ago an anonymous source purchased the Daily Planet."

The murmurs got louder while Lois and Clark shared a look but what happened next was something no one saw coming not even the man of steel.

Lex Luthor appeared with several security officials at his side, "I can take it from here Perry." He cut in before the editor could say anything more, "I'm the new owner of the Daily Planet." He walked down the bullpen moving past the stunned workers before he turned back around to face everyone, "There's going to be a few changes around here."

**TBC**

**So Clark officially knows that Metallo isn't in Belle Reeve which believe me will lead to some interesting developments in the near future especially when Lex begins a campaign against Superman.**

**Lex is beginning to turn into the major villain of this story which I'm excited about cause I've got a few ideas that you could connect either to the comic verse or the Smallville verse.**

**FEEDBACK**


	30. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

Lex's personal decorator was going over possible new designs for his office when the door opened and Clark appeared in the doorway, "Come on in." Lex said rising up from the small desk which caused him to frown and look back to his decorator, "Make sure they put in the desk from my LuthorCorp office. I want to feel as comfortable as possible."

The woman nods and makes a note of it while Lex walks over towards Clark, "I take it by the look on your face that your not here for a friendly chat." He gives Clark a friendly pat on the back before ordering people out of the office, "After the fundraiser and my little chat with your partner I realized that I couldn't let the Daily Planet disappear because of advancing technology." He goes over towards the window to look out over the city like he often did in his office, "Like my father before me, I'm interested in keeping Metropolis's legacy alive through any and all means."

"This has nothing to do with your campaign for mayor?"

Lex smirked and looked back at his friend, "Can't keep anything from you Clark." He turns and goes to sit down, "Once word spread around the city of how I saved the Daily Planet from bankruptcy they'll see that I'm the perfect person for the job."

Clark steps over clearly not liking Lex's latest ploy to win votes, "What happens after you win the election? This paper will no longer be of use to you."

"Au Contraire." Lex moves from his relaxed position to lean on his desk looking up at Clark with a serious expression on his face, "This paper will be of use to me long after I'm mayor. My company could use the extra income."

"What happened to you? The Lex I knew would never have done something like this."

He sat there unresponsive to his friend's inquiries and just said, "Goodbye Clark." He rose up and adjusted his suit as he patted Clark on the back once before walking off leaving his new office.

"_You're destined for great things son."_ The voice of Lionel Luthor entered his head, _"We spend a few years in our father's shadows until the time comes for us to rise above and be better then they were. Legacy is everything to a Luthor."_

The elevator doors closed and the voice faded allowing Lex to lean his head against the wall and let out a breath as he reached into his coat pocket to pull out locket with the Luthor crest engraved on it and opened it to see there was nothing there, the pictures inside had been removed long ago on a day that changed him forever and made him who he was today.

* * *

Lois shut the conference room blinds and immediately turned around to face Clark, "Not only is Lex Luthor our new boss but John Corben mysteriously disappeared from Belle Reeve." She recalls the day's events in her usual Lois-y tone, "This day is just getting crazier by the minute."

"I don't think it's a coincidence either."

"You don't think…"

"Lex has made it his personal mission to destroy Superman and it wouldn't be the first time I've caught him experimenting with kryptonite and cybernetics." She gave him a confused look, "It's a long story."

"Say that your right and Lex took John. What would his motive be other then killing Superman?" the thought of Clark dying shook her to the core but it was a question that needed to be asked.

"I don't know." A thought immediately occurred to him, "But I can find out, if you'll help me."

"Lane and Kent together again." She smiles, "I like the sound of that" he smiles right back when a thought occurs to her, "I get first name on the byline."

"I wouldn't have any other way"

_**LuthorCorp**_

A storage closet opened and a bearded man dressed in janitorial slacks walked out, "I don't see why I had to be the one in disguise." Clark muttered looking around to make sure no one was watching before looking down into the trash can which house his partner Lois Lane.

"No ones going to be looking at your face not in that disguise" she replies trying to contain her laughter.

"This was the only they that was available." He retorts back and hears her say something sarcastic which prompted him to _accidentally_ bump the cart into the wall, "Oops sorry" he said flashing a small grin and a glare from Lois as they made their way past the receptionist straight into Lex's office.

Once the doors suck Lois immediately crawled out and punched Clark in the arm, "Next time you run into a wall I will hurt you in a very sensitive part of your body."

He grimaced at the threat while she walked towards the computer with a flash drive in her hand, "I had Chloe loan me this but if anyone asks we didn't get it from her." She states before plugging the device into the computer which overrode the system's firewall and passwords, "I'm in"

Clark looked at her then turned his head back to stare at a wall that gave him an odd feeling but just shook it off and continued standing guard.

They had been there for a five minutes when the sound of Lex's familiar voice caused the kryptonian to hurry towards the desk, "We have to go." She ignored him and continued downloading file after file until Clark hit a button on the keyboard and grabbed the flash drive, "I don't know about you but I'd really like to have a job in the morning"

She makes sure to exit out before practically jumping into the trash can just as Lex walked into his office and gave the janitor.

He walked past his friend hoping that they didn't get caught but immediately paused when Lex's voice called out, "Aren't you forgetting something?" he turns around to see Lex holding the small trash bin.

Clark grumbles a thanks and discards the trash in the large can then hands it back to Lex before pushing the cart out of the office all the way back towards the storage closet.

Lois immediately burst up and brushed off the trash from her clothes, "I'm in need of a very long shower." She pulls the banana peel from her shoulder and makes a disgusted face, "Make that a bath instead" she drops the peel in the trash can, "Remind me to never do that again"

"I don't know. I thought it was funny" she fakes a smile then rips the fake beard causing red patches to be left on his face, "OW!" he exclaims rubbing his skin as if it stung.

"Don't be such a baby" she responds as they silently slip out of the storage room to make their escape unaware of the blinking red light from the security camera.

**TBC**


	31. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine **

Lois looked over Clark's shoulder who was also looking over Chloe's shoulder while she tried to decrypt whatever files they had obtained from Lex's computer, "Well?" Lois asked impatiently, "Did you find anything yet?"

"It's going to take me a few days to find anything remote incriminating against Lex." Chloe moved her chair around causing Lois and Clark to jerk up, "But I did find something that might interest your hero buddies." He gives her a confused look, "Corben wasn't the first kryptonite powered person to be transferred out of Belle Reeve. Almost everyone you've ever put in there are now in private facilities all over country."

"Why is Lex Luthor collecting metahumans?"

"I don't know but knowing Lex it can't be good."

Just then the doors opened and Chloe quickly closed all the files as they turned around to see Tess Mercer standing there, "Mr. Luthor would like to see you in his office." She stated directly at Clark.

He looked almost nervous but tried not to show it as he rose up from the chair giving the cousins a look before following the redhead towards the elevator.

Clark cleared his throat before and adjusted his tie before walking off towards the elevator unsure of how to approach the situation given all that's happened lately.

He mulled everything over on the ride up and part of him was torn between trusting his best friend or accusing Lex of something unlike the Lex Luthor he once knew.

The doors slid open and the time had come for Clark to take in a breath and make the journey into the lion's den.

* * *

When Lex showed Clark snapshots from the security camera, the kryptonian was surprised to see his own face along with Lois exiting a storage closet the day they broke into Lex's office.

"Imagine my surprise when I see my best friend and his girlfriend sneaking around my building." The snapshots are forgotten on the table while Lex walks back around, "We've always been honest with each other Clark and now I see this" he gestures to the photos, "Do you have any idea how bad this looks?"

"Pretty bad" Lex looks at Clark un-amused by the response which caused the reporter to immediately change expressions, "I can't really explain it."

"What were you looking for?"

Clark looks apprehensive but decides that it was now or never to get the truth, "The day you bought the Daily Planet, the man that attacked Maggie was transferred to an unnamed facility in Montana."

"And you think I have something to do with it."

"You've been campaigning against Superman since he showed up and then suddenly the only person to ever physically harm him suddenly vanishes. I know you Lex and this has your name written all over it."

Lex stared at Clark for a few minutes before smiling, "Well it looks like I can't hide anything from you." He walks around his desk towards the wall that Clark had been drawn to and watched the bald billionaire move aside a painting and enter a code which caused the vault on the other side of the room to open, "I have something to show you."

Clark rises up from the chair and follows him only to back away by the bars of kryptonite littered around the Luthor vault and watched as Lex pulled the kryptonite heart that kept John Corben alive from the shelf and showed it to his friend, "It's amazing how far we've come in the world."

Clark fights off the effects but takes a step back again when Lex gets too closer, "Imagine what this little piece of machinery could do with my intellect. I could finally put an end to that big blue boy scout." He says with venom in his voice when suddenly he notices Clark's pale complexion, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I just haven't been feeling well for the past couple of days. It might have been something I ate." Clark lied and didn't have to fake the nausea because it felt like his insides were burning."

Lex watched Clark carefully before putting the mechanical back in the vault and the kryptonian let out a sigh of relief when the feelings of kryptonite dissipated, "What did you do to Corben?"

Lex gave him a smirk that reminded him of Lionel, "He won't be hurting anyone anymore especially my goddaughter." Lex presses a button causing the vault doors to close, "I thought you'd be happy to be rid of him."

"I wanted him rotting in a cell in Belle Reeve for the rest of his life not to be experimented on like some kind of animal." He responds almost immediately, "You shouldn't have done anything."

The words had an affect on the corporate giant and immediately tried to hide it from Clark's accusing eyes, "I did what I had to do. I thought you'd understand"

"Understand what? That you took someone's life over a piece of rock that fell from the sky years ago."

"I think we're finished here Clark." Lex pressed a button and a large security guard came in, "Escort Mr. Kent off the premises."

Clark gave Lex a look of disbelief just brushed off the guard's hands, "I can see myself out." He turns and walks away knowing full well that things between him and Lex would never be the same again.

_**Unknown Location **_

"Lex Luthor's building an army of super freaks. Why am I not surprised?" Oliver Queen says in his usual sarcastic tone after Clark had relayed all the data to the rest of the team, "I told you not to trust that scumbag."

"That scumbag happens to be my daughter's godfather." Clark responded, "Excuse me for having the benefit of the doubt, unlike some people I like to see the good in people."

"Can we please press pause on this little pissing match?" Diana Prince stated clearly having enough of the constant bickering between Superman and Green Arrow, "If what you say is true and Lex Luthor is stockpiling metahumans then that only means one thing."

"And what's that Princess?" asks Oliver

She gives him a look that would shake any man causing the sarcastic archer to back off, "This is your call Kal. We won't take action without your say in all of this." Oliver was about to say something but a swift nudge to the stomach from Dinah stopped him.

"Lex has been like a brother to me for years. He was there when my daughter was born and I'm not going to turn my back on him now no matter what I find."

"Are you prepared to stand against him if the situation calls for it?" Bruce's voice surprised anyone since he was normally so quiet during these types of meetings or barely there at all.

"Yes"

**TBC**

**I'm sorry if it comes across jumbled. This chapter was a real pain to right, I could figure out how to approach everything that happened but in the end I like the ending with Clark finally realizing who Lex really is and it takes up to that classic hero vs. villain dynamic that we all know and love.**

**FEEDBACK!**


	32. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

_**Three Years Later…**_

Heavy footsteps pounded against the hard wood floors until the door to his bedroom swung open with an eleven year old Maggie Kent standing in the doorway, "Wake Up!" she shouts loudly causing the slumbering kryptonian to jerk up and fall to the floor with a loud thud.

"Margaret Kent" Clark said in that very authoritarian fatherly tone of voice while he rose back to his feet, "What did I tell you about bursting into my room?"

"That I should knock" she replies obviously not getting the point until she spotted brown hair peeking out from the blanket, "Oh!" she looks from the bed back to her father before slowly backing away and closing the door letting Clark sit back on the bed with a sigh of relief.

Lois immediately poked her head out from the comforter, "You don't think she knows?" she asks in a hushed tone looking from the door back to her boyfriend who just looked back at her and shook his head negatively, "Good." She throws the blankets off of her to reveal the same red and gold flannel shirt she had 'borrowed' two years ago but never returned.

While she walks over to her side of the closet, Clark just ran his fingers through his already messy hair when a thought occurred to him at the sight of his girlfriend pulling out her dry-cleaning from his closet.

"We should move in together." She immediately stopped what she was doing and turned back to give him a look she only gave him whenever he said something crazy, "You practically live here already. Maybe its time we made it official" He rises up and places his hands on her hips and placed a kiss on her the nape of her neck.

Lois just smiled as they stood there in each other's arms rocking back and forth, "I suppose it couldn't hurt to at least give it a try and besides." She turns around to wrap her arms around his neck, "I wouldn't have to keep sneaking out before Mags wakes up and we could carpool."

He smiled and was about to lean in to kiss her when a knock at the door stopped them, "If you two lovebirds are done in there. I'm gonna be late for school." Maggie's voice said through the door before footsteps faded away.

Clark and Lois flashed each other a look before they made haste and got ready for a brand new day…together.

* * *

Black onyx cufflinks slid through the slot and the cuffs were adjusted followed by a black blazer sliding through the arms of Lex Luthor who stared at himself in the mirror as he got ready for a new day as mayor of Metropolis.

He turned to the side to make sure the suit was just right before running a lint roller down the suit just in case when suddenly a loud crash from outside caused the politician to turn his head in frustration that his daily ritual was disrupted.

The door to his bedroom swung open and he appeared in the hallway to find one of the maids sweeping up the remains of a priceless vase that was a gift from a business associate in Milan and immediately knew who the culprit was.

"Liam!" he bellowed angrily and marched into his study to find his son standing there as if nothing had happened, "Do you mind telling me what the hell happened?"

The boy stared defiantly at him reminding Lex of a younger version of himself, "Go to your room and do not come out until its time for school." The boy just stood there unmoving, "NOW!" he yelled scaring the child who ran in fear of his fury.

"It's like starting at a ghost" Tess's voice called out from behind causing Lex to shake off the red haze, "Lionel Luthor risen from the grave disguised as his son." She walks closer pretending to see if it was really Lex, "Nope. It's just you Lex."

"I'm in no mood for games Mercy." He walks towards the bar to pour himself a much needed drink, "Why are you here?"

"You have a ribbon cutting ceremony at the Luthor Library." He gives her a look and she immediately pulls out a file and places it next to him on the bar, "All of the testing on the mechanical heart has provided a major breakthrough for Project Prometheus." Lex showed an immediate interest and went to flip through the file leaving his drink untouched.

"Excellent" he says shutting the folder and down his drink, "Tell them to begin working on a prototype and that I want it to actually work this time." He brushes past her and leave with file in hand but stops, "Oh and don't forget to make sure Liam gets to school on time. The last thing the Luthors need is another disappointment." He makes his way down the halls passing a portrait of Lionel Luthor as he went.

* * *

_**Crime Rate Drops. Mayor Luthor credits Police Force and Denounces Vigilantes by Lois Lane **_was the headline on the recent printing of the Daily Planet even though the reporter responsible for the writing it was vehemently against Lex Luthor's campaign against Superman and those like the big blue Boy Scout.

Speaking of the Boy Scout, Lois looked through the windows of her large office to see Clark hard at work on whatever it was that he was working on and seemed to smile when she watched him nearly fall out of his chair reaching for the mug that Maggie had given him for father's day.

His blue eyes locked with hers and he gave her a small wave before turning his chair back around with a small smile on his face.

Lois went to walk by her desk and looked at the large space around her with a small frown while her gaze was focused on the city skyline which was often the way she escaped her thoughts.

"Look up in the sky!" someone yelled from the bullpen causing Lois to turn to see everyone rush towards the window, "It's Superman!" Jimmy said with zeal as they watched a red blue blur streak across the sky to put out a nuclear reactor's explosion which would've potentially killed or harmed thousands in the vicinity.

"He's amazing" one of the female interns swooned which caused Lois to suppress a laugh as she walked towards the rooftop where Clark usually went on occasion before coming back down to the bullpen.

His red cape blew in the wind and she just stood there watching him before finally speaking, "One of these days someone's going to walk up here and discover your little hiding place." He smirked and turned around to look at her but held his hand up to her to prevent her from standing closer.

"I haven't been through the proper quarantine protocols yet. I don't want you to get exposed to any form of radiation."

"You're such a nerd even when your wear that suit." She said with a small chuckle in her voice and watched him disappear, "Goodbye to you too." She says to the air and gets ready to walk back down to the bullpen when another gust of wind stopped her and she turned to see Clark dressed in his usual attire with wet hair.

They smiled at her each other before he blurred over to her and gave her the most heartfelt kiss, "We didn't get the chance to say hello to each other this morning."

Her fingers trail down his chin towards his chest and immediately felt the outline of his super suit underneath, "My source down in Suicide Slums contacted me and I had to go down there to meet him."

"Why didn't say something? I would've gone down there with you."

She shook her head, "I know but he tends scares very easily and what he told me was huge." He was about to say something in response but he went silent; "Someone's been paying Intergang to run people out of the slums and then that same person buys up the land" She pauses unsure of how to deliver the next piece of the puzzle to her former partner, "Chloe ran a trace on the fake name that was signed on the deeds and she traced it all the way back to a LuthorCorp subsidiary."

"Do you think Lex knows about this?"

"Chloe was careful in covering her tracks but I don't think he suspects anything. We need to figure out if Lex knows about what's going on and if so then what is he planning."

Clark nodded and adjusted his glasses, "Knowing Lex it either has something to do with Superman or creating a public image for himself." He moved out of her arms, "I'll talk to my guy in the police department and see if he knows anything."

"We have to tread carefully with this. Lex is a very dangerous enemy to have and…"

"Everything will be at risk." He finishes her sentence when something seemed to distract him for a minute before he kissed her cheek and said, "I'll see you later."

She just looked at him confused but he disappeared before she could say anything leaving her alone on the rooftop, "Goodbye again." She says semi sarcastically to the empty space before walking back towards the bullpen.

**TBC**

**We've officially time jumped. Yay! What do you think of Clois now that three years has passed?**

**READER QUESTION: Would you guys mind if instead of a sequel I just combined what I have so far into a second part of the story? **

**FEEDBACK!**


	33. Chapter 31

**REMINDER: We've time jumped three years later in the story. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter Thirty One**

Beethoven's _For Elise_ echoed through the empty halls of the Luthor Mansion as Liam sat on the piano bench watching Maggie's hands moves across the ivory keys.

"Where did you learn to play?"

She shrugged while her fingers still hit the right chords, "Its basic mathematics. You just have to figure out the right equation in order to play the right chords." She stopped playing and turned to look at him, "I could teach you if you want."

Liam almost wanted to accept the offer but immediately jumped up from the bench and stated rather snobbishly, "I have better things to do then waste my time playing music that's a hundred years old."

Insults and being snobby was something she had grown accustomed but it was starting to get on her last nerve, "Fine." She said shutting the lid and rose up from the bench to grab her backpack, "I'll just tell Tess to take me home." She slammed the study doors behind her in anger and walked down towards the hall.

The lonely boy stood in this father's study and listened in on the voices of his only friend and father's assistant arranging a ride to take her back home.

He just scoffed and was about to walk out of the other exit up towards the stairs that lead to his room when Tess's voice caused him to turn around, "I believe you owe Ms. Kent an apology."

"You're not the boss of me!" he shouts ready to walk away when a tight grip on his arm brought him back to face with the redhead, "Get your hands off of me. I can have you fired for this."

Tess let him go and watched him run off towards his room.

"Ms. Mercer" the soft voice was enough to snap the woman out of her thoughts and turn around with a fake smile as she stared down at the eleven year old, "I'd like to go home now." She nodded and adjusted her black suit as the pair walked away unaware that Liam's dark eyes were watching from dark hallway.

* * *

"After our talk-"

"You mean the talk you whooshed away from finishing." She cuts him off and watches him sort of wince and give her an apologetic look, "I guess I'm still getting use to the whole dating a superhero thing."

"If it makes you feel better it took Chloe and Pete years until they finally got use to my super speedy exits." He replies as he began moving around the house in search of something important

Lois gave him a perplexed look, "What are you looking for?" she watched him scan the bookshelf until he pulled out an old copy of _Tom Sawyer_ and he opened it to reveal the octagonal key.

He takes the key from the book and holds it out to her, "I want you to have this in case anything ever happens to me." She looks hesitant to accept the disk, "The fortress is the safest place and if anything ever happens to me, this will take you there."

"Why are you giving me this?" she asks with clear concern and worry in her eyes as she puts the key back in the book and shuts it, "What aren't you telling me?"

"I just want to know that you'll be safe." He moves to caress her face, "I can't imagine what I'd do if something ever happened to you."

Maggie's voice prompted the couple to move away and look over towards the door to see Tess Mercer standing there at the child's side.

"Tess." Clark said with a small nod as he accepted the backpack from Lex's right hand, "Thanks for bringing her home." He looks down at the eleven year old, "Did you have fun with Liam?"

She gave him a look that quietly conveyed the answer to his question as she took her bag from him and headed towards her room.

"I'm afraid to say that Liam no longer wishes to have your daughter visit." Tess stated once the little one had left the room, "Lex was hoping her personality would rub off on the young boy but he's being temperamental." Their conversation was cut short by the beep of a cellphone, "Goodbye Clark...Lois."

Once the elevator doors closed and Lois was sure that the redhead was gone, "I really don't like that woman." She says suddenly while walking past Clark, "She just irks me."

"Well you do have a knack for butting heads with women that aren't your cousin." He replies earning another jab to the arm which he rubs out of habit while they walked into the kitchen, "I'm just saying that maybe you would have more girlfriends if you weren't so…" he trails off trying to think of the right words but stops when he sees Lois standing there with her hand on her hip and an arched eyebrow, "Stubborn" the word falls out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"Oh I'm the stubborn one." She exclaims defensively, "Last time I tried to get you to go out after work for a drink you lied and said you have business to take care."

"I was" he responds quickly

"You were watching the football game. That's hardly what I call business."

"It is in the Kent household." He says in a muffled tone, "You know my dad hasn't been feeling well. I went down there to watch the game so he would have something to take his mind off everything that was going on."

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know." He shakes his head and goes to sit down with Lois at his side, "All my life he's been the strongest person I know but whatever is going, he won't tell me anything like he's afraid to ask for my help."

"Looks like the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." She goes to sit at his side with his hand still clasped in hers, "I'm sure in time he'll tell you. For all we know it could be nothing"

"You're probably right." He lifts up their intertwined hands and presses his lips against her flesh, "I love you"

She smiles and brushes her hand down his face then playfully patted him on the cheek, "Of course you do. What's not to love?" she says in a joking matter as they share a laugh fest over the silliness of their semi-argument with their problems simply forgotten.

**TBC**

**Sorry for the shortness I just wanted to end it on a happy clois note which I'm sure you guys enjoyed.**

**FEEDBACK! Tell me what you think **


	34. Chapter 32

**There's going to be a couple flashbacks in this chapter that hopefully you all will enjoy.**

**Chapter Thirty Two**

The man was running as if his life depended on it while the sirens seemed to grow closer and closer causing the man to run faster until something knocked him to the ground causing the bags filled with money to spill out onto the street.

"What the…" he rolls around to see what looked like a boxing glove attached to an arrow lying on the ground.

"You amateurs never learn" a disguised voice called out and dark green leather boots touched down right by the man's head, "Stealing from hardworking people really isn't really the best way to get on my good side."

"W-Who are you?"

The emerald archer let out a chuckle that was hidden by the hood, "You're obviously not from around here." He grabs the would-be bank robber by the collar, "My name's Green Arrow." A green gas shot out from his wrist rendering the man unconscious, "Nighty night."

"You should really work on your introductions more" a familiar voice called out from behind causing Green Arrow to smirk as the man dropped to the ground with a thud, "You could at least be a little gentler when you apprehend a criminal." The voice added as the hero turned to face Superman.

"Well I don't want the people think I've suddenly gone soft" he replies jokingly while handcuffing the man to the nearby light pole, "What are you doing in Star City anyways?"

"Watchtower tracked an energy source passing through the city and sent me to check it out."

"What kind of energy source?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out"

Just then Arrow's device beeped and he immediately opened it, "Crap" the bow in his hand folded allowing for safe storage as he rose up, "I have a…meeting"

"With Dinah" he stopped walking almost immediately when he noticed the smirk that was on the Boy Scout's face, "You two should really just admit that you're seeing each other. The whole league already knows."

"I like to keep a few things secret" he hopped on the green motorcycle, "But I'll be sure to tell her you said hello." He smirks then slides the helmet on before speeding off leaving a trail of burnt rubber in his wake.

Superman just smirked and chuckled before a voice over the communication link pointing the kryptonian in the right direction of the energy source.

* * *

Maggie walked through the busy bullpen headed towards Lois's office when suddenly she ran into someone, "Sorry" she apologized and looked up to see her godfather staring down at her, "Hiya Lex" she says with a large smile.

He smiled right back and knelt down in front of her, "I take it you're here to see your father and Ms. Lane." She nodded, "Unfortunately both are tangled up for the moment but if you'd like you can wait for them in my office."

"That's okay. I think I'll wait in Ms. Lane's office instead" she sidestepped him, "It was nice seeing you again though. Maybe you can come over for dinner sometime."

Lex smiled, "I'd like that very much." He waited for the eleven year old to vanish behind the office door when the smile eventually disappeared.

_The green stone from his ring glows brighter each time he slams his fist into his friend's bloody face, ""You've been like a brother to me all these years yet you continue lying to my face." He kicks the fallen kryptonian once more, "I would've protected your secret."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about" Clark groans out in pain still holding onto the façade which caused Lex to shake his head in disbelief._

"_You know perfectly well what I'm talking about…" he kneels down, "Superman." A glint of surprise passes through Clark's eyes and practically confirms his suspicions._

"_I'm not Superman"_

_Lex rubs the kryptonite ring with his thought before responded, "I thought that too" he rises back onto his feet, "But then it all started making sense." He rips the glasses from Clark's face and throws them to the side, "You masquerade as the world's most mild mannered citizen that peels away the mask to be a savior to the world. Only Clark Kent could pull off something that brilliant."_

_He stares at his now ex-friend when suddenly he removed the kryptonite ring and put it back in its lead ring case, "I loved you like a brother Clark and now I cant even stand looking at you." He slips the case into his coat pocket, "I may be godfather to your daughter but from this moment forward… you're dead to me." _

"Mr. Luthor" a voice knocked him out of the memory as he turned around to see Jeff the intern standing there nervously, "There's been an incident at LuthorCorp that needs your attention" he snatches the note from the now fleeing intern as he looked down to read it and immediately rushed out of the bullpen.

* * *

Superman looked around the energy source's location confused, "Are you sure this is the place?" he asks Watchtower through the comm. Link, "There's nothing here." He scans the area one more time only to find nothing that would explain the surge of energy.

"_Well your standing right on top of it." _Watchtower replied but before he could say anything else a high frequency sound entered his ears causing the man of steel to grasp his ears in pain, _"Kal." _Watchtower's voice began to turn to static.

He ripped the little earpiece from his ear and threw it to the ground when the feeling of kryptonite entered his body, "Hello Superman" a disguised voice called out causing the kryptonian to turn around to see a robotic device hovering in front of him with kryptonite acting as its fuel source and heart, "What do you think of the new prototype?"

"It's not really your style"

A laugh was all he heard before a green electrical beam of kryptonite shot out and sent him sliding a few feet from the flying robot, "I must admit that I had pictured this moment going a little different." The disguised voice states as the robot flies closer and the intensity of the beam is amped up this time sending the kryptonian to his knees.

"We can keep doing this same song and dance for the rest of our lives and I'll still always win" Clark responds through the pain, "So go ahead and keep blasting me with kryptonite. I'll just destroy your little pet and air mail it back to you."

There was silence for a few minutes then a response, "Not this time Clark" the robot slams into his chest and a larger burst of green electricity burst from the thing sending dangerous amounts of voltage coursing through the kryptonian's body.

Clark used whatever energy he had left to blow the little robot up with his heat vision then let out a gasp before falling unconscious.

"_Ouch" he exclaimed pulling away from Lois while she continued to apply disinfectant to the wound on his cheek, "You really shouldn't have to go through this much trouble. It'll heal eventually."_

"_That's what you said the last time Lex Luthor tried to kill you." She pauses looking into his eyes with worry reflected in her eyes, "Each time he uses kryptonite on you it takes longer and longer to heal. The next time you go up against him…"she trails off with an indescribable look on her face_

_He grabs her hand and kisses it, "I'll always come back to you." He moves a piece of hair back behind her ear, "You shouldn't worry too much"_

"_It's hard not to worry about you." She places a soft kiss on his lips then rises up only to be held back by a hand on her wrist causing her to look back at Clark._

_He rises up towering over her as he went to cup her cheek and gave her a comforting kiss before letting her go with a thought, 'I'm going to marry her someday' _

**TBC**

**Lex knows Clark's secret which I'm really looking forward to hearing your reactions and theories about how he found out. If Lex Luthor is such a brilliant mind then how come he doesn't know that Clark's Superman? Well let's just say that Clark really sucks at lying and Lex found the missing piece of that puzzle. (Hint: Look back at Chapter 29)**

**FEEDBACK. **


	35. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three**

His eyes burst open to see a bright light shining into his eyes and muffled voices that became clearer and clearer by the minute until the image of Emil Hamilton stared down at him with a relieved smile.

"How did I end up here?" he asks while slowly rising up from the bed and looked around confused and began rubbing the back of his neck.

"When your link to Watchtower was severed she traced your location and you were brought here." The doctor made a few notes on the chart, "We managed to obtain blood for analysis and found traces of two types of kryptonite in your system."

Clark immediately looked at the doctor surprised, "That's why it's taken me longer to heal every time. He's been mixing green and blue kryptonite on me." He pauses as everything began to make sense, "That son of a…" the door burst open silencing out the final words of his curse and Lois practically jumped onto the bed causing him to fall back, "Well hello to you to Lane."

She slapped him on the chest, "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" she then gives him the most heart stopping, toe curling, time stopping kiss he's ever had.

"Wow" he exclaimed breathless with a very large goofy grin on his face.

A cleared throat from Emil caused the couple to turn their attention towards the doctor, "I would suggest that you take it easy for the next couple days until the mixture of kryptonite is out of your system."

Clark carefully sat up and clutched his bandaged side, "The city needs me, I can't just take a break because I got hit with kryptonite." He tried to get off the bed but Lois's hand on his chest prevented him from moving and gave in the minute he looked into her eyes, "Fine. I'll do it but that doesn't mean I have to like it"

_**Days Later…**_

For a man that could break the sound barrier, turn coal into diamonds and stop a speeding bullet; Life was pretty ordinary.

Clark had cleaned the house numerous times in one day and was itching to go out to bust a bad guy or chase a story down with Lois, something that would get his blood pumping rather then just sitting around the house watching reruns and having staring matches with the dog.

It was then that the light bulb inside his mind went off when he spotted a few of the remaining boxes from Lois's apartment tucked in the corner of the house and he quickly grabbed his stuff to head down to the nearest IKEA intent on finally doing something he had been meaning to do for a while.

Maybe taking a break wasn't so bad…

* * *

Lois arrived to her new home to see everything was in disarray prompting the army brat to pull out the taser she kept in her purse as she walked through the mess when suddenly a jolt causes her finger to slip on the trigger and smash into her indestructible boyfriend's chest.

"Clark!" she exclaims surprised while he pulled out the small tags as he shook his head with a chuckle, "What the hell!" she exclaims again and hits him in the arm in frustration.

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"I wasn't scared." She says with a small scoff and moves a piece of fallen hair out of the way, "Do you want to tell me what happened here?" she asked looking around the messy apartment.

He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, "I was working on a little pet project." He takes the used taser and puts it back in her bag which he quickly places on the coffee table before taking her hand and leading her into their bedroom, "What do you think?"

If you compared the before and after you wouldn't be able to tell if you were in the right room, the walls were a brighter blue, the bed frame was now a canopy and just everything about the room looked brand new.

"Your quiet that's not good. If you don't like it I can always change it back."

Lois shook her head and immediately went to kiss him on the cheek, "I love it"

He gave her a small smile then reached for her hand, "There's one more thing I have to show you." He lets go of her hand and walks across the room towards the dresser to grab something, "I found this in that old shoebox you used to hold all your army brat mementos."

When he opened his hands she saw the blue crystallized bird and immediately pictured her mother's face, "Lo" his concerned voice caused her to look up and he immediately went to wipe away the tears, "I didn't mean to upset you"

She shook her head, "It's not that." She takes the blue crystal bird and traces her hand over it with a small smile, "Every time we would move to a new place she would always put in the kitchen window." She looks back up at him, "It was always a tradition in the Lane household before…" she trails off looking back down at the bird.

Clark wrapped his arms around with her head leaning against his chest, "I'm sure wherever she is that she's watching over you" he stated while slowly rubbing her back in an act of comfort.

Lois managed to muster a small smile as she continued look at the blue bird when she finally looked back up at him and gave him a soft kiss, "Thank you" she says softly

They stay like that for a few minutes until she moves out of his arms and starts to walk out of the bedroom with Clark close behind as he watched her place old blue on a windowsill with a small smile.

**TBC**

**Cue the awing. I've been meaning to do something clois related that dealt with remodeling a bedroom and I thought since Clark is technically suppose to take a break so he can get the kryptonite out of his system when this came to mind.**

**Hope you guys liked it. **

**FEEDBACK!**


	36. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty Four**

It was Smallville's annual Harvest Festival and was the first time Lois had ever been to such an elaborate small town get together such as this, "So everyone in town spends the entire day eating corn" Lois stated from his side with her arm looped through his as he lead her around each booth.

"We are well known for a corn but there's more to the festival then that, it's about celebrating togetherness." Several children including Maggie run past him, "You don't get this kind of hometown stuff in the big city"

She gave him a questioning look then gave him a smirk and playful nudge, "Looks like someone's a little homesick"

"I'm home whenever you're with me" he says with a small smile as he lifts her hand to place a kiss on her knuckles but before she could say anything he was called away by Jonathan and Kara.

Lois watched him help unload the truck with a small smile, "Come on Lo!" a voice calls out causing her to turn her head to see Maggie waving at her from the Kent's booth, "Come grab a slice before they're all gone"

She smiled and walked through the crowd towards the booth unaware that Clark was watching her walk away with a small smirk, "You thinking of popping the question anytime soon?" Jonathan asked while handing off the last of the corn off to Kara.

His eyes never left her when he replied, "Hopefully it'll be soon." he turns back to give his father a large smile, "I'm going a little stir crazy here trying to come up with the right way to do it"

"It doesn't have to be perfect son." Jonathan climbs down from the truck and slams it shut, "All that matters…" the sandy haired farmer trails off when a sudden feeling of dizziness hits.

Clark acted quickly to help lean against the truck, "I almost lost your mother's ring the night I proposed to her." Jonathan adds leaning against while wiping the sweat from his brow and let out a small laugh, "My hands were all clammy that night that it slipped out of my hands…twice"

Clark stared down at Jonathan with a concerned look, "Maybe we should take you back to the farm and have you lay down."

"I'm fine" he responded rising back up only to stumble back but luckily Clark caught him, "Just a little overheated is all. I'll be fine" he take s a few breaths before standing up once more and walking over towards the booth with Clark following close behind in case of an emergency.

Surprising the rest of the day went off without Clark having to run off to save the day or Lois getting calls from the office.

For once there was actually a normal day in the small Kansas town.

* * *

The shattered robot lay on the steel table for Lex Luthor's inspection while the rest of the kryptonite was extracted from it, "Prometheus is moving faster then I had anticipated." He smirked and began to move past several other lab tables that contained robotic pieces that looked like they fit a human, "How soon until its completed?"

"All the pieces are in working order but the software hasn't entered the beta test yet. It's still a work in progress until human testing can begin." Doctor Edward Groll answered

Lex's smirk disappeared and was replaced with a scowl and fought off the desire to berate the doctor but instead took a step back, "I expect the beta tests to be finished by the end of the month and the suit to be assembled for testing" he states in the calmest voice he could muster.

He turns ready to leave the lab but immediately turns around to say, "Oh and Dr. Groll." The doctor looked towards him, "If you don't finish this project in the next two months then I'll make sure you never work ever again" he gives a small smile before leaving the lab in dire need of a drink.

* * *

Lois closed the door to the bedroom with a small smile as she turned and walked out to see Clark sitting on the couch with a beer watching the news on a low volume that you could barely hear anything that was being said.

She sat down at his side and took the beer from his hands to take a sip, "Sometimes I think you cant get any weirder" he looks at her and she gestures to the TV, "People usually don't watch this with the volume all the way down"

"I didn't want to wake Maggie up. She's tuckered out" he takes the beer from her and takes sip then hands it back to her before clicking off the TV and turning around to face her, "What did you think of today? Was it as boring as you thought it would be?"

She gave him a small smile while she placed the bottle on the table then turned back towards him, "It was different then what I'm use to but yeah, I had fun"

He stretched his arm out to place over her shoulder drawing them closer together with her head resting on his chest, "I'm glad" he whispers softly as he places a kiss on her forehead, "I love you"

"I love you too" she replied tucking herself further into his embrace as they just sat there enjoying the silence and the comfort they felt in each other's arms.

**TBC**

**I'm sorry for the short chapters but I thought I'd give you all some nice/sweet moments that I hoped you enjoyed before we get to the next chapter which has something big happening that affects a lot of characters.**

**FEEDBACK**


	37. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty Five**

_**Months Later…**_

The red truck pulled up to the dusty driveway and Maggie immediately jumped out to run into her grandparent's embrace while Clark just shook his head and laughed while he grabbed the backpack, "Sorry I'm late. I had a little situation that needed clearing up."

"I really wish you would take a break from being Superman. It's not healthy to be flying off every hour of the day without sleep." Martha says after giving her son a hug when the other kryptonian in the household spoke up.

"I could always takeover for you. Metropolis is in need of a woman's touch." Kara stated and immediately revoked the idea when Martha gave her the whole 'School first, saving the world second' speech.

"Things definitely haven't changed around here" Clark handed off the backpack to Jonathan who gave him a reassuring smile that tonight would go off without a hitch, "I guess I will see you later." He gives Martha a kiss on the cheek then hugs Jonathan and Kara before looking down at Maggie, "I want you to be on your best behavior for your grandparents."

She nods and wraps her arms around him; "Have a good time with Lois" she kisses him on the cheek then takes a step back and watches her father wave goodbye before hopping into his truck and drove off.

* * *

Clark's hands over hands prevented her from seeing what the kryptonian had planned, "Can I open my eyes yet?" she asks with a small smile while he continued to lead her towards their destination, "At least tell me why I had to bundle up."

They stop and the large hands move away to reveal a candlelit dinner in the center of the Fortress of Solitude, "Happy Anniversary Lo." He kisses her on the cheek then takes her hand and escorts her to the table, "I brought all your favorite meals. The cheesy breadsticks from that place in Gotham, Pasta from that bistro in Italy and last but not least." He moves around and lifts to lid to their dessert, "Apple pie courtesy of my mother."

"This is amazing." She looks around at the crystalline structures and the romantic dinner he had probably been planning for months, "You're amazing"

He flashes her that charming smile of his as he walks over towards the console of the fortress and begins moving around several of the crystals then walked back to her, "I adjusted the settings so you don't freeze to death." He states while taking her gloves and coat from her, "Think of this as our cabin in the woods."

"More like a cabin in the Yukon." She walks around looking at everything with interest, "I can't believe I'm actually standing in your fortress."

"If we're going to have a life together I want you to know everything about me and this is part of the final piece of the Clark Kent puzzle." He appears at her side and watches her face with great joy as she takes everything in.

"How does this place go unnoticed?"

"There's a camouflage and cloaking mechanism that prevents it from being detected. The fact that it snows also helps keep people from finding it." Clark replies while he held her chair for her then went around to his side of the table, "I may have modified a few things as an extra precaution."

"Like what?" she asks while munching on a piece of cheesy breadsticks and watched a geeky look appear on Clark's face as he moved over towards the console to move around a few crystals until finally the fortress began to grow dark causing Lois to panic.

"Its okay" he says reassuring then twisted one of the crystals to cause the larger crystalline structures to begin twinkling like the stars in the night sky.

"Wow" she looked around in amazement, "It's beautiful." She was oblivious to the fact that Clark was looking at her with a smile.

"The night's not over yet" he says to himself and goes back to enjoy a nice dinner with the woman he loved.

* * *

"I have something I've been meaning to ask you" he places his napkin on the now empty plate and despite the cold environment he was sweating as he reached into his pocket and revealed a small box, "I've never been good with words especially when it comes to you but I think I found what I've finally wanted to say"

"I know that it hasn't been easy living with me, Maggie and Superman but that's what makes you…you." Lois looks down anticipating what was going to pop out of the box when Clark grabbed her hand and knelt down in front of her, "You're the woman I want to spend the rest of my life." He cracks open the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"Oh my god!" she looks at the diamond ring back to Clark and immediately exclaimed, "Yes!" she jumps him causing both to crash to the floor with a loud thud.

"I haven't asked you yet." Clark said with a chuckle as he moved a piece of hair out of her way and kisses her lovingly as wrapped her in his arms never wanting to let her go, "And I didn't even show you the best part"

"What could possibly top this?"

He just smiled…

They flight back to Metropolis was much quicker then she imagined but once her feet were on the grassy lawn she was eager to see what other surprises her future husband had planned for her, _"God that sounds good to say"_ she thinks to herself as she feels Clark leading her through the grass followed by the sound of a door opening and her feet touched a hardwood floor, "Can I open my eyes now? I'm getting kind of antsy"

His laugh was close to her ear and caused her to shiver, "Just a few more seconds" they stop moving and his hands are removed from her eyes, "Okay"

When she opened her eyes she was surprised to see a large empty living room that had a fireplace, "W-What?" she begins walking around to look around the large house confused, "Why are we here?"

He gave her a large and somewhat nervous smile, "This is our new home" he reaches into his jacket to pull out a piece of paper, "All it needs is our signatures"

"This is all so sudden" a look crosses his face, "Not that I don't love it. This is possibly the best night of my entire life; I just don't know what I did to deserve it"

"I only want the best for you…us" he steps towards her leaving the papers on the fireplace mantle, "We can have a fresh start here together." He walks past her and points towards the backyard, "I can build a tree house for the kids" he then moves back towards the fireplace, "Then in the winter after a long day at the office we can sit here and drink hot cocoa while you rest your feet on my lap"

While Clark went on to explain everything he dreamed of doing with her in this house she smiled and could see everything in her mind play out just as he described it with the world's biggest smile.

"Clark" he stops to look at her, "It doesn't matter where we live." She caresses his strong jaw and leans in to press her lips against his, "I'll be happy just as long as we're together." She walks past him to take the papers from the mantle, "But first I think we need to focus on getting married" she folds up the paper and slides it back into his jacket pocket, "After that then we can talk about making this place a proper home"

At this moment Clark fell more in love with her and gave her one of his famous knock your socks off kisses that caused her arms to wrap around his large frame, "What do you say we…" she finishes the rest of her sentence with a soft whisper in his ear and if it was possible the smile on the kryptonian's face grew even larger.

Clark immediately swept her into her arms and they disappeared in a blur leaving their future home behind to celebrate the night's events which were shaping up to be something memorable for the future Mr. & Mrs. Lane-Kent unaware of what would happen next.

* * *

"Tag your it!" Maggie squealed and ran out of the yellow farmhouse with Shelby close behind her as Kara chased after her, "No fair!" she exclaimed after Kara used super speed to catch her then super sped away afterwards.

The child gave chase to her super powered relative then ran towards the barn and tapped Jonathan, "Your it grandpa!" she takes off running once again with her faithful companion at her side.

He smiled and stopped what he was doing to chase after his granddaughter, "I'm gonna get you." He called out with an even larger smile on his face while his heart raced faster and faster.

Shelby raced ahead with Maggie following close behind when Jonathan started to slow down feeling out of breath and fatigued after chasing after his grandchild for several minutes when he felt a pain in his arm and immediately recognized what was happening, "Martha" his wife's name fell out in a whisper as he fell to his knees then back.

When Martha looked up she was horrified to find her husband sprawled out on the ground, "Jonathan!" she cried out dropping the plate which shattered into piece while she rushed to her husband's side.

After hearing the screams Maggie stopped and turned back to see her grandmother hunched over her grandfather sobbing and immediately ran back towards them where Martha instructed her to call 911.

Kara appeared and immediately joined Martha's side to help the fallen farmer, "His pulse is getting weaker" the kryptonian says somberly looking into the kind woman's teary eyes, "We need to get him to hospital or he'll die."

The child looked from her unconscious grandfather back to Martha before running off with tears falling down her face as she did what she was told hoping that he would be okay.

**TBC**

**So…..Tell me what you think?**

**FEEDBACK!**


	38. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty Six**

The nonstop ringing would let up until finally the slumbering couple couldn't take anymore and Clark practically rolled out of the bed, "I really wish we stayed at the fortress" he grumbles while Lois lets out a small laugh while she watched him fix his bed head hair while he began digging through their clothes to find the cause of the ringing.

He threw his jacket to the side then dug into his pants and pulled out his cell to see that he had ten missed calls in the last hour, it was at that moment that Clark knew something was wrong.

"Mom" he answered while Lois watched his ever changing emotions until finally she saw the shock and sudden panic in his eyes, "I'll be right there" he hung up and super sped back into his clothes.

"What's wrong?"

"My dad had a heart attack" was all she had to hear before she immediately jumped out of the comfort of the bed to get redressed.

"You don't need to wait for me" she gives him a kiss on the cheek then pats him on the chest, "I'll catch up" he gives her a look, "Go before I kick you out myself" he kissed her again before whooshing away.

_**Minutes Later…**_

Lois ran through the hospital hallways until she spotted Clark standing in the waiting room with Kara and a slumbering Maggie, "I came as fast as I could." She said when he wrapped her in a tight embrace, "How is he?" she asks once they pull away from each other.

"I don't know." He replied with an obvious worry and sadness in his eyes, "My mom hasn't left his side since they got here and the doctors won't tell us anything yet." She pushes back some of his out of place hair and places a small kiss on his lips, "I'm glad you're here." He says with his hand encasing hers, "I don't think I could go through this without you."

She smiled back and was about to say something when Martha appeared in the waiting room, "Clark" she says his name softly while looking at the distraught woman.

"Mom" he rushed to Martha's side almost immediately in time to catch the distraught woman who sobbed into his chest while he just stood there with a stoic look on his face while the woman that raised him continued to sob.

* * *

The wood was smashed into pieces and thrown into a pile of more just like it as Clark continued pounding his fist against the each stack but even that couldn't fix the pain and uselessness he was feeling at the moment.

In frustration his super strength got out of control and the wood splintered beyond usability, "Great" he says to himself as he walks towards the broken tractor and immediately saw the image of his father smiling at him.

BANG!

The metal dented from the impact of his fist and Clark looked down at the damage he had caused and immediately went to fix it when he noticed that Lois was standing in the barn's doorway.

"What you're doing isn't healthy." She walks towards him and almost feels dejected when he steps away from her, "Bottling up what your feeling is only going to eat away at you until one day you just snap and someone gets hurt."

"I know" he replies softly with is head bowed when he looks up showing Lois that he was reverting back into the same broken man he was when they met, "Ever since I was a kid. I always looked up to my father and now…"

"You don't want to see him like this because you think it'll change your opinion of him." She finished his sentence, "When my mother got sick she wouldn't let my sister and I see her even in her last minutes for that same reason."

"I can break the sound barrier and bend steel with my bare hands yet I can't even save my own father." his fight against his own emotions was futile and it all became too much causing the kryptonian to finally break down, "I don't know what to do." He stated causing Lois to wrap him in a comforting embrace.

She buries her face into his neck and painfully listened to his cries, "He's a fighter" she says softly as her hand began rubbing his back, "Everything will be alright. You'll see." She leaned down to kiss his cheek and offered a small hopeful smile that eased some of his spirits.

* * *

_It was snowing covering the entire place in nothing but white, too many people it would've been a beautiful day but for the Kents it was a day of mourning the loss of their patriarch._

_Martha sobbed quietly to herself while Clark just stood there watching them lower his father's body into the ground when he heard sounds of a struggle and a familiar heartbeat which caused him to look up to see Lois fighting with a shadowy figure that was growing in size while it began consuming Maggie._

_He raced towards them but his super speed wasn't working and it felt like something was preventing him from saving them, "Let them go!" he shouted before being knocked to the ground by the shadow helpless as he watched the dark shadow consume his daughter and the woman he loved, "NO!" he roared_

"_You could've saved them" a deep dark voice called out as the shadow became taller and more of solid form with haunting red eyes looking down at him, "Their souls are mine now" the dark cloud dispersed and traveled through Clark's body causing a great amount of pain to spread across the kryptonian's body._

"_Kal-El" he could hear Jor-El's voice and watched the shadow retreat just as a hand touched his shoulder and the world became much lighter driving out the dark clouds that had appeared out of nowhere._

"_Its time to wake up son" this time the voice at his side wasn't Jor-El but Jonathan Kent as the dream world started to fade away._

Clark's eyes slowly began to open and the images of the dream began to recede as he stretched then looked around the hospital room to see Lex staring at him from the other side of the window.

He rose out of the chair almost immediately and stepped outside to confront their unwelcome guest, "What are you doing here?" he asked in a demanding tone.

"I didn't come to fight; I'm simply here to show my support." Lex replied turning back to look into the hospital room, "Don't forget that I am still Margaret's godfather and despite our differences I'd like her to know that I'm still here for moral support"

"Don't use my daughter as a scapegoat for your selfish purposes." Clark stepped closer in a threatening manner, "I won't let you use my family just to get back at me. If you so much as-"

"Your not one to make threats" Lex cut the kryptonian off immediately turning back to give Clark a cold stare that would've shook anyone to the core, "Superman" the name falls off Lex's lips with spite, "Don't forget that I know what hurts you and it isn't kryptonite"

Lex brushes past Clark with the intention of leaving, "Do you really hate me that much that you'd threaten innocent lives?" the question was enough to stop him from walking away, "That reason right there is why I was never going to tell you my secret. You take what you want without any regard to human life."

Lex scoffed then walked away leaving Clark to deal with the ailing Jonathan Kent, "Lex?" another voice once again stopped him from leaving this dreaded place and it was wearing thin on his patience but the second he turned to see his goddaughter standing there all anger and hatred faded away, "Are you and dad fighting again?"

He gave her a small smile and squatted down in front of her, "It's just a little disagreement we've been having, nothing to worry about." He could see Lois Lane standing behind the child giving him a look, "You shouldn't worry. Everything will be fine." He gives her one more smile before rising up to say goodbye when suddenly she wrapped her arms around him in a hug that would warm any cold hearted man's heart.

She gave him a small kiss on the cheek before walking back over to Lois with the feeling of kindness dissipating and the frown to reappear on Lex's face as he rose back to his feet and the left the hospital once and for all but not before making a quick call.

He gave the hospital one last look before slipping into the car which drove off almost immediately afterwards without looking back on the people he had considered family.

**TBC**

**So…yeah, tell me what you think.**

**FEEDBACK!**


	39. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

Everything Lois had in her apartment was now a fixture in the Kent household and they were officially living together for several months now, "Have you seen my glasses?" Clark immediately asked when he walked out of the bedroom with a white crisp shirt on and his black tie in his hands while he looked around the living room for his glasses.

She immediately appeared following his path from the bedroom, "If you hadn't insisted on that shared shower you would still have time to look for them." She takes the tie from his hands and places it around his neck, "Where was the last place you saw it?" she asked and immediately forced his face back towards her as she continued tying the tie.

"I was in Smallville." She backs away and he adjusts his tie, "The farm is the only thing besides being here that keeps me distracted while my dad's in the hospital."

"What about Kara? I thought your folks left her in charge of farm duties."

He began looking around and digging through the couch cushions, "She's busy studying for her midterms." His fingers passed over something and immediately pulling out the now crushed pair of glasses, "Margaret Marie Kent!" he called out in his upset fatherly tone as the eleven year old and her faithful companion appeared front and center, "What did I tell you about playing around with my glasses?"

"That I shouldn't play with them."

Lois immediately intervened, "I'm sure she didn't mean to break them." She places her hands on the child's shoulder almost like a protective mother would, "There's another pair in the bedside table."

Clark lets out a breath of frustration and places the broken frames down on the coffee table before walking off to retrieve another pair while Lois consoled the upset child, "Its okay sweetie. Your father's been under a lot of pressure lately."

"He's never been that angry with me before." Lois moves a piece of hair out of the way, "He hates me."

The almost crying girl was wrapped tightly in her arms, "Never in a million years could he ever hate you." She places a kiss on the child's head before pulling away, "He loves you more then the whole world." She catches Clark's silhouette in the hallway and gives him a look before going back to comfort the child, "Why don't you get ready for school while I make us some waffles."

Maggie nods and walks back into her room leaving Lois and Clark alone, "Way to go Clark." Lois says in a low tone while walking towards the kitchen, "Not only did you upset her but now she thinks you hate her."

He ran his fingers through his hair clearly upset by the way he overreacted to the situation, "I-I didn't mean to"

She gives him a sympathetic look and walks over towards him to give him a reassuring kiss, "Go talk to her." She walks back only to stop, "Oh and if you ever yell at her like that again you'll be sleeping on the couch from now on"

Clark didn't respond to her threat and just nodded as he walked into his daughter's room, "I'm so sorry baby" he says softly as he wrapped the upset child in his arms and placed a kiss on her forehead, "I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"Its okay dad."

He pulls away, "It's not okay. I never want to be like those parents that yell at their kids and I just want you to know how sorry I am." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pair of glasses and presses the lenses out of the frames before handing them to her, "Here. That way you don't have to keep borrowing mine."

The sadness quickly disappeared and she took the glasses from him and slipped them on, "Thank you." She hugs him and kisses him on the cheek before running off to show Lois.

Once he was alone Clark sagged and buried his face into his hands when something wet brushed against his knuckles causing him to peek through his finger to see Shelby sitting in front of him.

"Clark!" "Dad!" their voices called out simultaneously causing a small smirk to appear on the kryptonian's face as he gave Shelby a pat on the head before walking off but stopped to look back at his family's faithful companion, "Come on boy." The dog wagged its tail and followed its master.

* * *

Martha greeted the nurses with some baked goods and her warm motherly presence then walked over towards Jonathan's room and saw the bed raised to a seated position with Jonathan flipping through that worn book on tractor mechanics with a highlighter cap in his mouth while he highlighted important parts when he noticed his wife standing there, "Good morning sweetheart" he mumbles out with his attention still on the book in his hand.

"You need to rest" she states while putting her stuff in the chair then walks over to take the cap from his mouth and places down on the tray.

"There's farm work that needs to be done and a tractor that needs fixing" he responds as he closes the book and caps the highlighter when he saw the look on her face, "I've been resting for weeks and the doctor says that everything is okay"

"It's not okay Jonathan. You almost died in my arms" she tries to fight the tears but it was no use, "I..."

He gives her the same smirk that she fell in love with all those years ago as he reaches across to pull her closer to the hospital bed, "Its going to be okay" he moves aside a piece of her red hair, "I fully intend to spend the rest of my life growing old with you on that front porch watching the sunset"

She leans down to give him a kiss just as someone knocks on the door and the couple turn around to see their son standing there, "Am I interrupting?" they shake their heads and gesture for Clark to enter.

"Where are the girls?"

"Lois thought that it would be best if she spent some quality with Maggie, poor thing is still a little shaken up with what happened" Clark responds while moving around to the other side of the bed, "How are you?" he asks Jonathan with the sonly concern clear in his eyes.

"I miss your mother's cooking terribly" Jonathan responded jokingly while stretching across to take the unopened pudding cup off the tray, "Especially the pies"

He shook his head and let out a small chuckle when he noticed his father sort of wince a little, "Are you sure?"

"It takes more then a bum ticker to keep a good man down" replies Jonathan before taking a bite of pudding, "Especially when that man happens to be a Kent." Jonathan took another bite of the pudding before putting it back on the tray then turned back to Clark and noticed the change in expressions, "This old ticker of mine is still kicking. Besides I wouldn't miss my son's wedding"

"How did you find out?"

"A father knows these things and your mother has been very talkative these last few days" Clark cast a glance at his mother then looked back towards his father, "I take it you two wanted to wait until I was right as rain before you told me"

"We didn't want you to get too excited. The doctor-"

"Screw the damn doctor" Jonathan exclaims, "My son is getting married, I have a right to celebrate." The monitors begin indicating an increased heart rate and Martha quickly goes to the sandy haired farmer's aide but he just reassures her that he is okay.

"You've had enough excitement for one day" Martha states taking the pudding cup out of his hands to place it on the tray, "We can talk about this later when you're all better"

Jonathan would've fought but the look in her eyes prevented him from doing so and he just nodded and moved the bed backwards so he could lie down and Martha gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking out of the room with Clark.

After spending a few more hours with his folks, Clark said his goodbyes and began to walk towards the exit when a nurse approached him with a piece of paperwork, "Are you Clark Kent?"

He nodded confused as the nurse handed him the paper and he immediately scanned it, "What's this?" he asks while looking over the sheet again confused.

"The receipt Mr. Luthor ordered so he could pay the bill for your father's stay. Didn't he tell you?"

"No" Clark looked down at the piece of paper confused as to why Lex would do something like this after three years of confrontations and he intended to find out.

**TBC**


	40. Chapter 38

**Thirty Eight**

The familiar cold gust of wind brought a smirk to Lex's face as he continued to look down on the citizens of Metropolis from his ivory tower, "Here to harass me some more Clark or do you prefer to go by Kal-El or how about my favorite…" he turns around to face the red and blue boy scout, "Superman."

"I'm not here to play games Lex"

"Clearly if you're dressed in that ridiculous thing." Lex states gesturing to the super-suit the kryptonian was wearing, "You should really consider losing the cape. It's an accident waiting to happen" he downs the rest of his drink and places the glass on his desk and walking to stand in front of the hero.

"Why did you pay for my father's medical bills?"

There was silence between them until Lex finally decided to reply, "Jonathan and I had our differences at first but he grew to embrace me like I was part of the family and I thought I could repay that with an act of kindness."

"You haven't shown any kindness to me"

Lex laughed, "How self centered of you to think this has anything to do with you." He grabs his glass and walks over towards the bar to refill it, "I may want you dead but that doesn't make me a bad person" he takes a sip of the burning liquid and turns around to face the kryptonian once again, "Now I'm sure you didn't fly all the way here just to confront me about paying a few medical bills" he stands closer almost to the point of invading Clark's personal space and took another drink, "Why are you really here? To see if there's some sign of the old Lex so you can somehow redeem me."

"I'd like to think so"

"How noble" Lex responds with a distain and finishes off the rest of his drink before walking back towards his desk when a thought occurs to him, "You know, I used to think it was our families who made us who we are. Then I hoped it was our friends." He casts a sideways glance over his shoulder towards Clark, "But if you look at history, the great men and women of the world have always been defined by their enemies."

"I'm not your enemy"

"Once again you show why you're the hero of this story and I am the villain."

"It doesn't have to be that way"

Lex hid the sudden change in his emotion well at that comment and turned around to face Clark, "I'm afraid it was always suppose to be this way old friend. We have a destiny together, Clark...only on different sides."

"Then I'll always stand in your way"

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He downs the rest of his drink and starts to walk back towards the window.

Clark stood there for a few seconds before blurring away leaving Lex to his dark office where he stared out into the night while rubbing the ring that adorned his finger with the Luthor crest engraved in the center and pushed it aside to reveal the green kryptonite stone hidden underneath.

* * *

The next day Clark had relayed everything that had happened to Lois while they rode the elevator to the bullpen, "That smug" she stopped before the curse could pass her lips when the doors opened and instead opted to whisper it real fast causing Clark to let out a chuckle.

When they got off the elevator Lois was quick to slip the engagement ring off her finger and slip it into her pocket much to Clark's confusion, "You do know that entire bullpen already knows about our break time in the supply closet" he states in a low tone while he walked her towards her office.

She shuts her office door they minute they step inside, "Cat Grant has a big mouth. I swear if Perry wasn't keen on keeping her around I would punch that smug look off her face" she walks towards her desk to remove her coat and places her purse down on her desk when she realized that she didn't reply to Clark's inquiry, "I just want this little secret to be ours before the crazies start hounding me about what dress am I going to wear or what flavor cake we'll be having"

He walks behind her and places his hands on her shoulder giving them a much needed massage, "I could always just fly us to Fiji and we can get married on the beach there." He places a kiss on her neck, "No wedding planning *kiss* no crazies *kiss* just you and me." He spins her chair around and presses their head together, "Think about it"

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you wanted to have a shotgun wedding"

He smiles and leans closer, "If I wanted a shotgun marriage we'd be halfway to Las Vegas right now." He gives her a quick kiss before stepping away, "We are going to have to tell my parents eventually though"

"And the General of course" she adds and immediately sees a reaction he had never seen in Clark before, "We are going to tell him, right?"

He gulped and gave her a small nod although inside he was dreading having to face the infamous General Lane and tell him the good news especially after hearing so many stories about what had happened to Lois's previous boyfriends.

"I'm sure daddy will like you" Lois's reassurances put him a little at ease but the feeling in the pit of his stomach was still there, "He like everyone" she lied and tried to suppress a smirk when she noticed that half smile he gave her before walking out of her office, "This should be one for the record books"

She sits back down in her chair and spins it around to face her computer when she noticed her engagement ring sparkling inside of her purse and she smiles softly, "Mrs. Clark Kent" she says with a smile but then stops, "Lane. Kent-Lane." She shakes her head, "I'll figure it out eventually. Plenty of time for that" she clicks on her computer only to be greeted by an unread email.

**TBC**

**Yes I know that I used a few lines from the **_**Finale **_**in the scene between Lex and Clark but it was just so perfect for that confrontation and the whole scene worked really well with them inserted into it.**

**I wanted to apologize once again if this comes across jumbled, I've been doing a lot of juggling and rewriting with the last couple chapters because some scenes didn't fit well in certain chapters and I moved them around a little bit while adding a few new things to.**

**Anyway…**

**Clark and Lois haven't officially told anyone about their impending nuptials and as you can see Clark's already nervous about telling the general (he's a scary guy). **

**I'm working on an ending for this story and hopefully it works out well but for now let's just enjoy the remaining journey.**

**FEEDBACK!**


	41. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

After numerous failed attempts at preventing him from leaving the hospital, Jonathan Kent was finally home much to his wife and son's dismay as they to had tried to convince him to stay in the hospital but he simply replied the same sentence every time they brought it up, "I have a farm the needs tending to and I'm not going to get anything accomplished by sitting on my rear twiddling my fingers"

Clark tried to help Jonathan out of the car but he just batted his son away to prideful to ask for help and carefully made his way towards the porch with his family close at his side.

"Docs say as long as I take it easy for the next couple months I should be right as rain"

"No offense dad but I don't think you know the meaning of the words take it easy." Clark responded while placing the bag down by the door then walked over towards the coat hanger to hang up his coat and retrieve the spare work gloves, "The fence out in the back forty is busted again. I'll fix it before I go"

Jonathan immediately stopped mid squat on the couch and rose back up again, "You don't need to do that son. I'm perfectly capable of doing that" Martha immediately forces him back onto the couch giving him a look while she did it.

"You need rest." Clark said softly and gave Jonathan a reassuring look before walking out of the house to grab the gear from the farm then sped down to the back acre of land.

"He's right you know" Martha said softly moving to sit at her husband's side, "You do need to rest"

"But-"

He started but was stopped by her hand as she added, "I don't want to lose you"

"I don't plan on going anywhere for a long time" the sandy haired farmer gave his wife the biggest Kent smile, "I still owe you that romantic getaway in Paris" he leans closer, "I fully intend on keeping my promise."

Jonathan kisses her forehead and still shows the same unbreakable Kent smile unaware that Clark had heard everything and was determined to help fulfill that promise no matter what the cost even if it meant he had to give up something to do it.

_**Weeks Later…**_

Jonathan started down at his plate confused as to what the heck was going to eat, "Where's the bacon?" he looks over her shoulder and is disappointed to see the same thing, "Where's the eggs?"

"The doctor said that you need to start eating healthier and I'm not about my cooking put you in an early grave."

"But I like your cooking"

Clark, Maggie and Lois walked in much to the couple's surprise. "Had I known you were coming over I would've made more" Martha sates while removing her apron and went to hug everyone.

Maggie sat at Jonathan's side and when Martha wasn't looking slipped him a bag of donuts then acted innocent once everyone turned back to look at them, "Sweetie why don't you go play outside" Lois said with a matching smile, "We need to speak to your grandparents privately for a minute"

She looks from Lois to her father suspicious before leaving the adults alone as she made her way towards the barn.

Once the door closed Jonathan immediately looked at his son and future daughter in law with the same suspicious look his granddaughter sported seconds ago, "What's going on?"

Clark gave Lois a sideways glance then turned back to his parents, "We decided to put some of our wedding fund into getting you something as a token of our appreciation" he reaches into his jacket to pull out an envelope and hands it to them and waited.

When Jonathan and Martha looked at what was inside the envelope the sandy haired farmer looked up and stated, "We can't accept this."

"Yes you can." He takes the plane tickets out of the envelope and places one in front of his father and one in front of his mother, "You've both sacrificed for me so much so I could have a normal life. You two deserve a little vacation while there's still time left to do it"

"I'm not going anywhere son"

"I know"

**TBC**

**I know that its super short but I liked how I ended it and this was sort of a filler chapter anyways but I liked the end scene. I thought it would be a nice gesture if Lois and Clark used some of their wedding money to pay for the tickets so Jonathan could fulfill his promise to Martha.**

**FEEDBACK!**


	42. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty Part One**

A stack of papers appeared on his desk causing the reporter to spin his chair around to see Lois Lane standing there, "Guess who just got the story of the year" she bragged with a cocky smirk on her face as she walked around him towards his desk to pick up the pieces of paper, "My source just emailed me and guess what I found"

"Pluto's not a planet" he replied jokingly earning a small jab to the arm and a small laugh, "What could be so important that you would come to me?"

She leans in to whisper her reply, "Lex Luthor is experimenting on metahumans." She pulls out several photos, "He's been shipping the metahumans out of Belle Reeve and Level Three then houses them in unnamed subsidiaries around the world."

Clark looked closely at the pictures and just shook his head, "This is all circumstantial."

"Think about it for a second. Mixing kryptonite clearly isn't working for him so now he's going with plan b"

"Which is?"

"I don't know yet but something tells me that it's not good. We owe it to the public and the league to find out the truth"

"We?" he gives her a look and smirks, "If you missed being my partner Lo, all you had to do was say so."

She gave him a mocking laugh as they headed towards her office to figure out what Lex Luthor was really up to.

* * *

Lex stared at the liquefied vials of green and blue kryptonite with a small smirk, "We've melted down enough bars to power to suit but there was a complication with the formula. The radiation levels are off the charts, if a human operates the suit then there's a chance they could be endangering their health."

"Then coat it in lead" he responds with his gaze moving from the liquid forms of kryptonite back to their original rock formation, "Make it work." He shoves the silver rock into the doctor's chest and walks away, "Mr. Luthor!" a guard rushes up to the bald billionaire, "There's a reporter at the gate and he won't go away"

"Then call the police."

"He said his name is Clark Kent" Lex stopped almost immediately and soon followed the guard outside to deal with the situation unaware that Lois was standing right in front of him dressed in a lab coat and glasses.

She slipped through the doors and was surprised to see the rows of kryptonite but quickly put on the undercover routine whenever someone passed by, "This is bigger then we thought" she says to herself and adjusts her glasses taking snapshots with the tiny camera hidden in the frames courtesy of Wayne Enterprises.

There was the standard green kryptonite but the more she walked the more she discovered red, blue, gemstone, black and even silver kryptonite but what really caught her eye was the meteor rock with traces of gold peaking out of the rocky surface.

"Find anything interesting Ms. Lane" the familiar and sort of annoying cockiness in Tess Mercer's voice always made Lois want to punch the devilish red head in the face almost as if they shared a common hatred with each other.

Tess invaded her personal space almost immediately causing Lois to take a step back, "When I heard that Clark Kent was out front I had a feeling you were somewhere on the premises. You two are like two peas in a pod." Tess removes the glasses from Lois's face and examines them closely before snapping them like a twig, "I assume you know the way out" the red head stepped aside with a smirk.

Lois walked away only to be called back by Tess, "Tell Clark I said Hello" inside she imagined some sort of physical retaliation against her enemy but instead just walked away.

_Meanwhile…at the same time…_

Clark looked down at his watch counting down how much time Lois had left to gather evidence when he spotted Lex walking towards him with a displeased look, "I would think after our previous conversation that I made myself perfectly clear"

"I'm not here for personal reasons Lex." He flashed the ID pinned to his coat, "Official Daily Planet business"

Lex looked at him closely and could tell that he was up to something, "I have nothing to say and even if I did it would've already been printed in the paper that _I_ own" Lex emphasizes the fact that he's the boss in that single sentence and suppresses the smug look that wanted to break through.

"Get your damn hands off me!" Lois exclaims while two rather large looking guards carry her towards the fence and dropped her on the other side as Clark rushed to help her, "You'll be hearing from my attorney" she kicks the fence as an act of intimidating but they just chuckle and walk away.

"I forgot to congratulate you both" Lex's voice caused them to turn their attention towards the other side of the fence, "Its not everyday Clark steps down from his pedestal to marry an ordinary woman such as yourself Ms. Lane."

"Go to hell" she growls out in anger and just watched the smirk appear on Lex's face as he nodded to Clark then walked away.

Once Lex was gone Clark turned back to her and asked, "Did you get it?"

Lois just shook her head negatively but then appeared to be smiling, "Rule thirty five" she reaches into her pocket to show him a small hidden camera, "Always bring a backup"

"I thought that was rule fifteen"

"Whatever" she responds walking towards the car, "Lex is doing more then kidnapping metahumans." She pauses and turns around, "He's stockpiling every variation of kryptonite there is and doing god knows what with it. This is bigger then a front page story, we have to tell the league about this"

"You mean I have to tell the league." He corrects while getting into the passenger side, "Bruce isn't keen on the idea of civilian associating with us"

The engine roared, "Tough" they backed away so fast Clark almost hit his head on the dashboard but quickly caught himself, "He's just gonna have to get use to me being apart of your superhero life."

Clark hid a smirk and a quick glance at his fiancée while they made their way back to the Daily Planet bullpen.

**TBC**


	43. Chapter 40 Part 2

**Happy Holidays!**

**Chapter Forty Part Two**

While Lois combed through the evidence they had gathered from LuthorCorp Clark was on the phone with Bruce discussing a plan of action for the league and was clearly growing frustrated with whatever that brooding billionaire was saying.

He hung up and was tempted to crush the phone in his hand but Lois swooped in the take the cellphone out of his hand, "We need to save what money we can for the wedding. I don't think explaining another broken phone to the company will go over well for us considering this is your third one" she places the phone on her desk then looks back him, "What did Bruce say?"

"That he'll handle it" he shakes his head and walks past Lois to sit down in the squeaky chair, "This is my problem, I shouldn't drag my teammates into this"

"At least he's willing to do something about this" she squats down in front of him to get his attention, "If we drag our feet with this then you and god knows who else will be put in serious danger. I think there's more to Lex Luthor's project that meets the eye." She rises back up to show him the photos, "That is way too much kryptonite to take down one man. I think Lex has something bigger planned for you"

He takes the photos and gives them another scan, "Maybe you can use your telescope-y vision thingy a try"

"Micro-Vision" he corrects

"Whatever"

He shakes his head and uses his micro-vision to magnify the images and catches something of interest, "Prometheus" his eyes adjust back to normal and he takes off his glasses to give them a quick rub down, "Still not use to that yet"

"What is it with the Luthors and naming their projects after Greek Mythology?" Lois shakes her head and places the photos to the side, "We have to get back into that facility and find out what Prometheus is"

Clark stood up with his glasses dangling in his hands, "Wait here until I get back" he states placing his glasses down on the desk and walks towards the window with a few buttons of his shirt undone to reveal the costume underneath.

"Like hell I will"

"I can be in and out of there before they even notice me. I can't risk you getting caught in the crossfire" he places his hands on her arms and gave her a pleading look, "Please"

"Fine"

He smiled and gave her a quick kiss then cracked the window open, "I'll fix that later" he states to himself when he notices the crack window frame before disappearing in a blur that eventually became red and blue.

Lois just smirked before gathering her stuff, "Standing on the sidelines isn't my style" the door shut behind her.

* * *

The door was ripped open and red boots touched down on the white tile floor as Clark looked around the empty lab only to take a step back when he turned around to see green kryptonite in a cylinder but strangely it had no affect on him, "Lead plated glass." He said to himself stepping closer to examine the rows of meteor rock, "But why…" he goes to the nearest computer and plugs in one of the drives that Chloe had helped design for Watchtower that overrode all security and firewall settings.

Using his super-reading Clark cut his investigation in half when he discovered where Prometheus was locked away and he disappeared in a blur only to reappear several floors below in a rather long corridor that led to one door, "What are you hiding Lex?" he breaks the lock and pushes open the door.

Meanwhile at the same time but on the other side of the building, Lois peered down the empty corridor, "This is getting too easy" she whispers to herself while moving from one side of the wall to the other trying almost like she was trying to ninja her way into the locked room but gave up halfway when she was sure that no one was going to catch her snooping.

She pulled out her lock picking kit the second she was close to the door where she began to pick it and a smile appeared on her face when the door unlocked allowing her to step inside the laboratory and was surprised to see a giant empty tank in the center, "What the…" she walks around it confused until she notices a logo stamped on one of the metal pieces of the rim, "Summerholt" she says to herself when she notices fresh drops of green water at the bottom of the tank and immediately recognized it, "That explains the stockpile of green kryptonite"

There were several discarded tubes that still had traces of kryptonite at the end throw off to the right and she moved closer to access the computer only to find that there wasn't one only blueprints of a prototype named Prometheus.

She shook took pictures of the prints with the camera on her phone and made a haste exit in hopes of finding more clues unaware that her other half was doing the same.

Clark scanned the room and followed the electrical cable buried underneath the structure until it led him straight into something unexpected.

There on the wall hung a bulky suit of robotic armor with a very familiar mechanical part at the center which caused him to take a step back, "It all makes sense now. The kryptonite and the metahumans, Lex is building a warsuit with John Corben's heart as its power source"

He stood there just staring at the thing for several minutes until he heard a familiar heartbeat and looked over his shoulder then blurred towards the source, "Lois" she jumps and spins around to face him, "I thought I told you to stay put"

"When have you ever known me to follow orders" she walks around him still determined to find clues, "Did you find anything yet?"

"Yeah but your not gonna like it."

Together they headed back towards the room that housed the warsuit and just as he predicted Lois immediately turned back to him surprised by what she was seeing, "If that suit is fully operational you realize what Lex will do with that kind of power, he'll destroy you and everyone that stands in his way." She looks back at the suit and states, "We have to destroy it"

"No"

"So you're just going to wait until he slips that thing on and comes after you, the league…maybe even Maggie"

"It wont come to that" he steps forward and just as he was about to slam his fist into the center of the suit the lights suddenly clicked off and a red hue began to emit from ceiling causing Clark to feel less super.

"What the-" Lois looked up confused then when she went to look at Clark she saw a look she hadn't seen before, "What is it?"

"Rao"

Before she could say anything further a gas started to spew out from the vents causing both to cough to start coughing and gasp for air that wasn't there.

"Clark" Lois stumbles to his side and grabs his hand which he squeezed in response while the world around them went black.

The lights clicked back on and the gas receded allowing a pair of fine made Italian heels to enter the room, "It worked perfectly" the doctor comments while removing the mask to look back over at Lex only to grow fearful, "No. You promised" was all that the doctor was allowed to say before a hand touched her forehead and she too was rendered unconscious.

"Shall I dispatch of the others also?"

"No" Lex looked down at the Clark and Lois with a frown then looked back at the man, "Just erase their memories of Prometheus and my involvement. I don't want another incident like this happening again" Lex gave them one last look before walking away.

The man smirked and loomed over the couple with his ungloved hands extended out until his shadow consumed them completely.

* * *

When the couple had awoken they found themselves in their car with no memory of how they got there or why their heads were pounding when the memories of the other night came flooding back.

"I guess we fell asleep" Clark stated while he rubbed the back of his neck suddenly feeling sore and looked down to see Lois stretch and rise up with her hair looking extremely bed head-y causing him to let out a small chuckle.

Lois gave him a confused look but then ended up punching him in the arm once she saw what he was laughing at, "I've never fallen asleep on a stakeout before" she says while combing her hair back into a messy bun.

"This whole juggling the wedding and trying to get the story thing has been stressful for you." He wraps his arm around her waist pulling her closer, "My offer to elope on a beach in Fiji is still up for grabs"

"Your not getting out of talking to my father that easily" she responds pulling out of his arms then let out a yawn, "I need caffeine" she felt a gust of wind then turned her head to see Clark holding a fresh box of donuts and coffee, "I love you so much right now" she states while grabbing the cup from him and began drinking it praying it would kick in some time soon to give her that much needed energy boost.

He shakes his head and was about to bite into a donut when he noticed the time and he immediately put the delicious treat back in the box then looked back at Lois slightly afraid to tell her, "Uh Lo"

"In a minute Smallville"

He grimaces and begins counting down in his head until he reached five and Lois let out of curse then hands him the cup before starting the car and sped away causing the cup to spill over Clark's wrinkled shirt unaware that someone had been keeping a virtual eye on them the entire night and was formulating a plan that would have untold consequences for everyone involved.

**TBC**

**Yes I know its evil but it's what any criminal mastermind would do in Lex's place. Its like a chess game, Lex can't be two steps ahead if Clark has seen one of his signature moves.**

**One of the things I love about any incarnation of Lois Lane is that she never listens when someone tells her to "Stay Put" and in Classic Lane fashion she's going to get into trouble.**

**Anyone want to take a guess at what that red light was that Lex used to weaken Clark? There's a hint in the story….also think of that moment as one of Lex's many backup "Get Superman" projects**

**As a special treat and as a thank you for sticking with this story. I'm gonna give you a few spoilers about what's going to happen but not when they'll happen. They'll be vague but if you dont want to be spoiled then just ignore what's below...**

**- Maggie finds herself dreaming of the intials Kr**

**- More CLOIS!**

**- Luthors cause trouble for the Kents**

**Feedback!**


	44. Chapter 41

**Happy New Year Everyone. May it be a Happy, Safe and Healthy one**

**Chapter Forty One**

It had been several days since the stakeout incident and they were no where close enough to figuring out what Lex was planning at least not until the man himself was plastered on every local news channel announcing something very unexpected (at least for them).

"_I know I have been outspoken with my distrust of vigilantes like Superman but now I've put that all aside and am opening my arms to those that fight for truth, justice and the way of humanity."_ There was a look in Lex's eyes that was unsettling to the couple as they continued to watch the announcement along with everyone else, _"If the man of steel will humble my request I would like to hand over the key to the city as a sign of trust and appreciation for all his good deeds."_

"Something stinks and it isn't the expired tuna salad in the break room" Lois stated in a low voice to Clark while they watched as Lex just smiled at the camera when she turned around to face him, "It's obviously a trap"

"Obviously" Clark muttered shaking his head when a flash of a faceless man entered his mind but he just shook it off, "Lex is getting desperate which means we're getting closer to the truth about his little project"

"So what are we gonna do?"

He just stood there for a few minutes thinking over possible scenarios when a voice interrupted them, "Hello Lo" they immediately turned around to see General Lane standing there dressed in full military formal attire and a brand new star.

Lois smiled and gave the general a short hug, "This must be the infamous Clark Kent" the general gave him a once over then let out a low grunt of disapproval, "I thought he'd be taller"

Ignoring the comment Clark gave the hardened soldier a smile and extended his hand out for a shake, "It's a pleasure to meet you sir"

General Lane turned back to Lois completely disregarding Clark's greeting and handshake, "Would you like to give me a tour. I'd like to see where my daughter is spending her time delivering the news to the masses" she nods and gives Clark an sympathetic look before disappearing through the bullpen doors and instantly knew he had underestimated the difficulty of getting General Lane on his good side.

Just then the familiar cries of help reached his supersonic ears and he immediately rushed off towards the roof, _"This is going to be a very long day"_

* * *

"You could imagine my surprise upon hearing from your sister that you were engaged to a man I had never even met" the general states while they walk down the long corridor that had many historical headlines framed on the walls, "The chain of command is there for a reason"

Lois stopped and turned to face his side with her arms crossed over her chest before responding, "I called several times but you were busy as usual" she stared at him for a few minutes then shook her head and continued on, "If you're here just to scare him away it wont work like it did with the rest"

"We'll see"

She stopped once again with a look of disappoint which she quickly masked, "Can't you just be happy for me. I finally found someone to spend the rest of my life with and I would very much like my father to be there to give me away and welcome the man I love with open arms"

"I suppose I could get to know him"

A smile appeared on her face and she immediately wrapped her arms around him in a loving embrace, "Thank you daddy" she kisses him on the cheek then backs away, "Tonight. Our place at eight"

He nodded and just like that the moment was over and Lois continued the tour.

* * *

General Lane stood in the cramped apartment dressed in formal military attire and a cold stoic glare that would no doubt shake any ordinary man to the bone.

Maggie walked out from her room and took one look at the General before running back into her room where she proceeded to barricade the door, "You've been letting her watch the Science Fiction Channel's alien invasion marathons again" Clark stated in a low voice to his fiancée before giving the general a nod then walked towards Maggie's room to explain that the nice military man wasn't going to take them away.

"Unless there's something else you want to tell me I suggest you explain yourself" General Lane stated after Clark had left the room.

"That was Margaret. Clark's daughter"

"I can see that"

"She's very shy when it comes to strangers but she'll open up once she gets to know you" Lois responded walking past him towards the kitchen, "Do you want some coffee or tea?"

General Lane cast one look at the decorated door before walking into the kitchen, "Have you thought this through?" he asked suddenly causing her to turn around giving him a confused look, "I mean…Do you really want to start a life with a man who already has a family of his own?"

Before Lois could say anything Clark appeared over the General's shoulder, "Everything okay Lo?" she gave a nod of reassurance then gave her father a look before walking out to have sometime to herself.

Clark could tell by the way she held herself that something wasn't right then turned back to the General, "Thank you for the hospitality but I'm afraid I wont be able to stay" he states walking past the kryptonian to grabs his bag and went to leave."

Once the general had exited abruptly, Clark headed towards the bedroom where the sound of shuffling and whispers could be heard, "Lo?" the door slid open slowly only to see that it was empty, "Lois?" there's a silent curse before the woman in question steps out of the bathroom.

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Don't play dumb with me Smallville" she retorts with her hand on her hip, "Did. You. Hear?"

"Maybe just a little"

She shook her head and sat down on the bed, "It's funny. I always envisioned this day going a lot differently"

"Me too" he sat down at her side, "He could have at least shook my hand before he went"

"He left?" she shook her head, "The one time in my life I actually need him-"

He places his hand over her and cuts in to say, "I'll fix this"

"Why fix something that's already broken" she gives him a kiss on the cheek before rising up to walk back into the bathroom leaving Clark to sit there alone with his thoughts on how to make things better.

**TBC**


	45. Chapter 42

**First part kind of takes place from the General's POV but I'm sure you guys will enjoy the result**

**Chapter Forty Two**

When General Lane left the Grand Metropolitan Hotel he was surprised to see Clark Kent standing in the lobby as if the young man had been there waiting this whole time, "Whatever you have to say to me it'll have to be said later. I have a meeting I can not be late for" the General explains moving past Clark to leave the lobby unaware that the kryptonian was almost as persistent as Lois during times like this.

"We're going to talk about this now…sir" The General had never heard someone speak to him like that and instantly knew why his daughter had chosen a former farmboy from Kansas, "The way you talked to my fiancée was uncalled for and very rude."

He turned around to give the young man a stern look and almost tried to tower over Clark when he stepped closer like he had done on several other occasions with Lois's boyfriends, "Do you see these" he gestures to stars indicating his hierarchy, "I earned everyone of these stars with blood, sweat and tears. My girls know that I expect the best from them like I do every soldier I helped train"

"To be honest with you sir I couldn't give a damn about your rank or the fact that you could probably ship me off to Siberia or worse…that you could convince Lois to leave me." This time the tables were turned and it was Clark towering over the General, "But I have finally found the woman I'm suppose to be with and I'm not about to let her be ripped away from me again." Clark takes a step back to hand him something, "I'll understand if you continue to fight us on this but Lois and I would still like for you to be there"

Just as Clark was about to walk away a grin appeared on the General's face which he quickly hid when he called Clark back, "No man has every had the guts to stand up to me and certainly none of Lois's boyfriends have put this much of a fight for her." He casts a glance at the invitation in his hands when the image of Ella enters his mind, "My wife was the better parent with this kind of thing. She would've berated me for acting the way I did the other night and for that I am sorry" he says the last part looking Clark directly in the eyes, "If you'll have me I'd would like to make it up to you, Lois and Margaret"

Clark grinned, "We'd appreciate it" in a surprising move for both parties they shook hands then went their separate ways.

_**Later that Night…**_

"I thought I told you to leave it alone" was Lois's response after Clark had informed her that the general was coming back over for dinner and it was safe to say that she wasn't happy about it.

"I did what I did because I didn't want to see you sad on what's suppose to be a happy day. So I gave him a piece of my mind"

"Oh god" she exclaims running her hand through her hair and was about to go into a full-blown Lane rant until she stopped and looked at him, "What did he say? Did he hurt you?"

Clark just let out a chuckle, "I think I made an impression granted it wasn't the one I wanted to make but I think he knows that I won't let him push my girl around" he pulls her closer and wraps her in his arms with an extremely confident smile on his face.

"Your girl?" she asks with an arched eyebrow highly amused at his possessiveness.

He just shrugged and smirked, "I can be a caveman when I want to be" he leaned down to capture her lips just as a buzzing sound signaled that someone wanted to be let in, "That's probably him now" he gives her a quick kiss on the cheek and walks over to press the button allowing their guest permission to enter the premises.

Minutes ticked by as Clark stood by the elevator and smoothed out his tie when the whirling sound stopped and the doors began to slide open, "Kent" General Lane greets the young man with a stoic look.

"Sir" he greeted with a nod and watched the military official walk past him to inspect the apartment just like the last time the General was here, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Nothing at the moment"

He gave the General faked a smile then walked into the kitchen, "He's here" Lois doesn't respond and is still stirring the batter rather roughly, "Honey" he walks towards her to take the bowl away but her grip wouldn't let go, "I think you've stirred these enough" her grip finally lessens and he places the bowl on the counter then he began untying her apron.

"I'm not talking to him" she states with her arms crossed over her chest almost like a child when they didn't get what they wanted.

Clark let out a silent chuckle as he placed the apron on the counter alongside the bowl and turns back towards her, "You can either go out there and have a civil conversation with him or else you wont get a slice of pie" she glared at him, "If you want to act like a child then I'm going to treat you like one"

"I'm not a child" she grumbles out while he gives her a kiss then nudges her out of the kitchen, "And just for that comment you get to sleep on the couch tonight" she gives him her serious look before quickly plastering on a smile and walked out of the kitchen.

"It was worth it" Clark responds after she left and went to wrap the apron around his waist to continue cooking dinner with a silent whistle as he diced the veggies while keeping his superhearing on Lois and the General.

"_Listen Lo. I'm not proud of how I acted, it was unbecoming of a military official and I'm sorry"_

Clark could already envision the surprise on her face that probably matched his hours ago.

"_You should be"_

He just shook his head while pushing the veggies into the stew then washed his hands before going towards the fridge to get the meat with his ears still glued to his fiancée and future father-in-law's conversation.

He could hear the General start to say something before Lois cut in, _"You really hurt me. I've never asked much of you and the second I invite you over to meet my fiancée you do that"_

"_Well from what your sister told me about him. How did you expect me to react?"_

Clark immediately shut off his super-hearing and silently counted in his head before he heard Lois raise her voice slightly before it went back to normal to give them the privacy they needed.

_**Few Minutes Earlier…**_

"Well from what your sister told me about him. How did you expect me to react?" Lois stared at her father and fought against the idea to storm off, "He's broken your heart once, what's to stop him from doing it again."

"How dare you!" Lois exclaims loudly then quickly calms herself down, "You don't know anything about him"

"Your forgetting who your talking to young lady" the general responds rising from the chair while giving her that stern look she often received whenever she had upset or disappointed the General, "Do you even know who it is that your marrying? He's hiding something"

Lois froze on the spot almost fearful that her father had found out but before she could say anything the elevator lift door opened and Martha walked out with Maggie and Shelby at her side, "Mrs. Kent" Lois rose up from the chair to greet her mother-in- law.

Clark appeared from the kitchen and a large smile appeared on his face and wrapped Maggie then his mother in a welcoming embrace, "Oh. Mom this is General Lane. General this is my mother"

Martha's glance moved from her son to the imposing figure standing in front of her, "I've heard so much about you" she extends her hand out to him which he accepts, "I was just telling my husband the other day how excited we all are that you decided to come to the wedding after all"

The general gives Lois a quick glance then she to turns her attention towards Clark who quickly ducks back into the kitchen, "Excuse me" Lois walks past them and follows her fiancée's path and once they were alone she immediately gave him the look.

"Before you say anything I just want you to know that I did it for us"

"Were you going to tell me?"

"Eventually"

Whenever her hand was placed on her hip Clark knew that she wasn't happy, "I may not know exactly what you're going through but I've been there before. Jor-El and I never saw eye to eye and even now I sometimes find myself fighting him." He steps closer to her and began rubbing her arms, "Seeing my dad in that hospital bed fighting for his life changed something"

"If this is the whole life it too short thing I get it. You don't want me to look back with regrets."

"Its not just that." He pauses, "If we get married and have a family I want my children to know their grandfather. I want to have Christmases, Thanksgivings full of love and laughter and we can't have that if you're still fighting with him"

It took Lois a few minutes to think over what Clark had said and found herself longing for the family get-togethers that he had described and deep down past all her stubbornness she wanted her father to be there for all of it.

She nodded and walked out of the kitchen and walked straight up to the General and stated simply, "I want you at the wedding. You don't have to like it but like you always told me, a good soldier never runs from a battle they face it head on."

The General stood there silent while Martha looked back at her son and he offered a sheepish smirk and shrug while Lois continued, "So get your dress uniform pressed and mark your calendars because your going to walk me down that aisle even if have to drag you down it myself."

**TBC**

**So the General issue has been resolved. I kind of thought the reasoning behind Sam Lane's behavior is a father protecting his daughter because you have to remember that he hasn't met Clark so all he has to go on is stories. Eventually though I think the General will warm up to him and their relationship.**

**FEEDBACK! **


	46. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty Three**

A blur of blue and red passed the stained glassed windows then suddenly the backdoor flew open startling several guards knocking them to the ground as Superman appeared in Luthor's study with his arms crossed over his chest and watched as Lex just sat there writing, "I was expecting your company days ago after my invitation" Luthor looks up at the big blue boy scout, "Let me guess you were tied up with the wedding and pulling kittens out of trees."

"No games Lex. I know that whole key to city crap was just a ploy to get me to show up and for you to trap me"

"You're a smart guy Clark so I knew you'd put the pieces together which is why I knew you'd come to see me first to see what exactly I was planning" Lex closes the files he was writing in and rises up from the desk, "Among the many numerous plans I have to take you down…this was not one of them" Clark looked at him in disbelief, "As mayor of this city I have an obligation to show the people that I support their hero fully and without prejudice"

"So this was just some kind of PR stunt"

"In a way…yes. I mean I could've had a sniper take you out with a kryptonite bullet but then that would only increase your power over my city and I can't have that. Wouldn't look good for my re-election plans"

"You really are a heartless bastard"

Lex smirked almost as he enjoyed playing with the kryptonian's life and emotions, "It's a family trait. We all fall into the abyss sooner or later" he gives Clark one last look before walking towards the bar.

"Is that what you want for Liam?" Lex stilled, "Do grow up hating and resenting his father just like you did with Lionel. How soon until he's the one standing where you are now with a heart just as cold as yours."

Silence…

"I think it was time for you to fly off now. We're done here" he states as he continues pouring himself a drink and looks over his shoulder to see that Clark hadn't left, "If you want I can force you to leave"

"Just think about what I've said" and like that Superman was gone.

"_He has a point you know"_ he could hear _her_ voice in his head and he just scoffed as he walked back towards his desk, _"Liam is your chance at redemption. You don't have to be like your father"_

He took a long sip of the dark liquor letting it drive away the ghost of his past little by little allowing him to get back to work on Prometheus.

"_Please…"_

**TBC**

**This is really just a filler chapter hence why it's short. Lex has kind of been all over the place with his story and that's probably because I have a Darth Vader complex when it comes to Lex Luthor. He's evil you know he's the bad guy but you want to see or rather hope that there's still some good in him (if that makes sense)**

**There's a part of him that wants to be a better man then Lionel for his son's sake but that darkness inside him is hard to fight. You'll kind of get a sense of that when we get into the second part of this story.**

**FEEDBACK!**


	47. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty Four**

The wedding was drawing closer and with the General finally on board (even though he still had issues with Clark), it seemed like everything was falling into place and the final pieces were coming together starting with the dress.

Ever since she was little she had always envisioned wearing her mother's wedding dress and with a few modifications it was perfect. While wearing it she felt as if her mother was right there besides her smiling, _"You look beautiful Lo"_ she could hear her mother say and it brought a sad yet happy smile to her face.

"Wow" a voice said from behind and she turned around to see Maggie standing there, "Dad's gonna pass out when he sees you. You might want to invite Dr. Emil just in case" she couldn't help but laugh as Maggie walked towards the bed and sat down.

A thought occurred to Lois and she turned around to face Maggie, "I've been meaning to ask you this but your father and I were wondering if you wanted to be in charge of the rings"

"Like the ring bearer?"

"Exactly"

Maggie immediately got up and was careful with the dress as she hugged Lois, "It'd be my honor."

Lois smiles and pats her back when Clark's voice causes the girls to separate, "He can't see me in this yet"

Maggie nods and gives a salute, "I'm on it" she runs off shutting the door behind her and went to distract Clark, "Hey daddy"

"Hey kiddo" he responds while hanging his coat on the hook and began untying his tie when he noticed something, "What's up?"

"Nothing"

He stared at her for a few seconds then responded, "Last time you said that I caught you playing with one of Dinah's throwing knives and Bruce's bat-pellets"

"How was I suppose to know it wasn't the Smokey ones"

Clark crossed his arms over his chest and gave her that look he often used to get her to talk, "What did you do?"

Just then the bedroom door and Lois stepped out fixing her hair into a ponytail, "She was keeping you busy while I put the wedding dress away. Its bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress before the wedding" Lois walks up and places a kiss on his cheek.

"When have you ever believed in superstition?" before Lois could respond he continued, "Oh wait. I'm talking to the woman that rubs her rabbit's foot keychain before every interview"

Lois goes to punch him in the arm only to end up pressed against him within the blink of an eye, "Hi" he whispers with that charming smile of his

"Hi back"

Maggie stands there looking between them and shakes her head before turning around and head towards her room leaving the couple alone.

As soon as the little one was away Clark dove forward pressing their lips together. It started out slowly but quickly escalated into something more, "I've wanted to do that since last week" he states once they separated.

"Well what stopped you" Lois responds with her arms draped over his shoulders.

"I don't really know" they laughed together before leaning in simultaneously only to be interrupting when a cellphone began to ring, "You better get that." Says Lois as she leans up to press a soft kiss against his lips then pulled away only to have Clark pull her back.

"They can call back later" he whispers and closes the gap letting the pent up passion consume them.

The couple was barely one foot through the bedroom door when the phone began ringing again, "Smallville" she says trying to get his attention but he was too busy kissing her neck which caused a small giggle to escape her lips, "C-Clark." She stammers when her eyes rolled back until she mustered up the strength to push him away, "It might be important"

"Nothing's more important than you"

"That's really sweet" she gave him one more kiss before spinning him around towards the door, "Go answer the phone while I go take a cold shower" he was about to retort something back but she held up her hand to him, "Don't even say it just go" he gave her his best puppy dog look, "Not gonna work on me Smallville" she pushes him all the way out of the bedroom as the ringing seemed to get louder, "Answer it or…"

Before she could finish that sentence he blurred from one side of the room back over to her and held out the cellphone for her to see before answering it, "Clark Kent"

"_We need you down at Watchtower"_

He gave Lois a quick glance before responding, "Can this wait. I'm sort of in the middle of something"

"_I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important"_

The phone clicked and Clark just shook his head, "Unbelievable" he whispers to himself before walking back to the bedroom only to pause when he heard Lois humming a happy tune and decided not to bother her, instead he left a note and dressed in his suit then blurred away.

* * *

The doors to Watchtower opened and Clark looked around the empty headquarters confused as there was no one there until he spotted Bruce lurched over the main desk, "You rang" he states appearing at the brooding figure's side.

Bruce didn't say anything and just tapped a few items on the desk before the screens around them lit up with images of a lab, "What's all this?" asks Clark just as another image pops up this time of suit of armor that caused memories to flash in Clark's minds that he had no idea where they came from.

"I wanted you to be the first to know"

"Know what?"

"That Luthor is becoming a problem, one that we can't ignore any longer"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Bruce turned and gave Clark a very serious look before answering, "You know what I mean. We have to stop him before he has a chance to test out his new toy on the city or on you"

"I told you I would handle it" he responded back turning back to walk past Bruce who didn't seem amused by the response.

"It's been years and you haven't done a thing to stand up to him. You continue to see him as your friend and its going to get you killed and the planet torched"

"This is none of your business so I suggest you stay out of it" there was an underlying threatening tone to the kryptonian's voice as he practically towered over the bat, "I. Will. Handle. It" he turns around and goes to leave Watchtower.

"It's too late for that" Bruce responded once the man of steel had left and the dark knight turned back towards the desk and began fiddling around with a few more files, "Luthor's not going to win this time."

Bruce's gloved finger presses the ACTIVATE button and let out a deep breath knowing full well that Pandora's Box was about to be opened

**TBC**

**Gonna leave it there because I love to tease and cliffhangers. **

**FEEDBACK!**


	48. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty Five Part One**

Clark lowered to get a better view of the miniature church while Lois added little stick figures on opposite sides, "Do you think it's a good idea inviting the league?" he asks while moving to pick up one of the mini pieces only to have Lois smack his hand, "Your father has been very open about his stance on the vigilante issue and right now I'm already on his list"

"Everyone I've ever dated is on that list." She responds while checking something off her list before adding another mini-figure on Clark's side of the aisle, "Assert your dominance and he'll back off"

"You've been watching National Geographic again"

Lois places the clipboard on the side and looks up at him, "We're getting married and I'd like to know that my father and future husband are at least pleasant to one another" her phone beeps and she looks at it, "Damn." She looks up at him apologetically "I'm late for a meeting" she rushes over to grab her coat and purse, "Can you swing down to the bakery and get an update on the cake? I swear they keep prolonging it just to spite me"

"Well you did threaten the owner"

"I did no such thing" he gives her a look, "Okay maybe I did mention the fact that I had friends in the health department but he started it by overcharging me" she looks down at her watch, "Now I'm really late" she goes to give him a quick kiss on his cheek and quickly ran out brushing past a hasty photographer, "What's the rush Olsen?"

Jimmy looked from Lois to Clark then back to Lois before responding, "There was an explosion at one of LuthorCorp's subsidiaries. The whole place is being torched as we speak"

"Damn it Bruce" Lois heard Clark mutter to himself while he grabbed his coat, "How bad is it?" he asks Jimmy

"Wont know until I get there. The chief wanted me to get down there before the piranhas descend upon it"

"I'll go with you" he insisted leaving Jimmy bewildered as he gave Lois a quick peck then headed towards the elevators.

"What's gotten into him?"

Lois just shook her head while following the path Clark had taken, "Beats me" she responded with a shrug then gave the bow tied reporter a pat on the arm, "You better catch up with him before the chief sees that you haven't left yet. You know how he gets" she trekked forward headed towards the same elevator Clark had disappeared through with Jimmy right at her side, "Oh I almost forgot" she turned around to face the anxious young man, "Clark and I were wondering if you would be interested in taking photos for a our wedding"

"M-Me?"

"Yes you" the doors slid open and they stepped through, "You have an eye for detail no one else has and…my cousin will be there"

"Oh I don't know Miss Lane. Chloe and I-"

"I wont take no as an answer"

They stood there for a few minutes in silence but from the look that crossed Jimmy's face at the mention of her cousin she knew the answer, "Great" she stated just as the doors opened and she stepped out, "We look forward to seeing you there"

For the second time today Jimmy Olsen was left bewildered and just as the doors closed on him he stated, "What just happened?" _"You just got Lois'd"_ the little voice inside his head answered.

The doors to the main lobby opened once again snapping the confused photographer, "Shoot!" he exclaimed and gathered up his gear then raced through the lobby hoping to catch Clark just in time.

* * *

Lex walked through the charred remains of the laboratory, "Everyone was evacuated before they torched it and they made sure to wipe the entire system so there wasn't any trace of their involvement but this was found in the rubble" he snatches the slightly charred note from Tess.

"What about the prototype?"

"Destroyed along with all the kryptonite"

He crumbles up the piece of paper and throws it to the ground, "I want the prototype rebuilt under the strictest protection and secrecy."

"But all the files were destroyed. There's nothing to rebuild"

"JUST DO IT!" he exclaims then brushes past her leaving the crumbling ruins when he spotted Clark standing behind the yellow tape with the rest of the press and they just gave each other a look, _"This isn't over"_

Clark watched Lex speed off in his Porsche looking clearly displeased and for some reason it caused the curious kryptonian to scan the area using a blend of x-ray and micro-vision until finally something odd stood out amongst the rubble.

"Hey Jimmy" the bow tied reporter looked up from the camera, "Why don't you go over there to get a better angle of the scene. I'm sure the chief would appreciate it" Jimmy nodded and walked off near the fire trucks allowing Clark the perfect opportunity to disappear through the crowd and speed into the charred facility.

"Do you-" Jimmy looked back and stopped mid question to find that Clark was gone, "CK?" the photographer peered around the crowd but still couldn't catch sight of him, "Maybe he went to interview one of the officers" Jimmy stated with a shrug before turning back to look for the perfect spot.

Meanwhile Clark was digging through the rubble and smirked when something metallic brushed against his fingertips, "Gotcha!" he exclaimed and pulled out the out of place piece and began examining it carefully.

Whatever it was Clark felt like he had seen it before but couldn't quite place where exactly until finally it clicked. There had been a similar device to this one sitting in Bruce's worktable in the cave and if he wasn't mistaken there were a few lying around Watchtower as well.

**TBC**

**Short I know but I wanted to have something lead into the next chapter and also I wanted to include a little more wedding stuff.**

**Also I was watching **_**Crusade**_** again and it gave me the perfect inspiration for Lex's storyline with Clark and you'll see some references to past episodes in the second part of the story but you'll see Lex become more desperate to take down Superman.**

**FEEDBACK!**


	49. Chapter 45 Part 2

**Chapter Forty Five Part Two**

Watchtower's doors opened and within seconds Bruce was forced against the wall with Clark towering over him, "You want to tell me what the hell you were thinking? Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"I did what you couldn't do" Bruce argued and fell the ground when Clark released him, "Luthor would've destroyed us all so I made the call"

"It wasn't your call to make"

"Yes it was especially since Lex had your memories altered and wiped." Clark looked at him confused, "The day I was visiting Metropolis was a front so I could bug one of LuthorCorp's subsidiaries and I'm glad I did or we wouldn't have known what Prometheus is…a weapon that needed to be destroyed and I knew you would never be the one to do it even if Lex had let you leave with your memories intact"

"You still put innocent lives at risks"

"People that choose to work for that monster aren't innocent. They knew exactly what they were building and willingly participated in its construction." Bruce took a minute to pause in order to calm down, "Besides I made sure that everyone was gone before executing the plan. It all worked out perfectly in the end"

"Except now there are targets on our backs"

"We'll survive"

Clark stood there staring at Bruce with disbelief, "That's all you have to say that we'll survive"

"I did what I do in order to protect us and god knows who else would've suffered at the hands of Lex Luthor"

Before Clark could say anything else Oliver appeared, "Hate to break up this little lover's quarrel but you guys might want to see this" Clark glared at Bruce before following the archer down the spiral stairs to see the rest of the league gathered around the television where Lex Luthor was making another statement.

"_We have suffered at the hands of these vigilantes for too long. The attack on my facility was just the first in what will surely be an escalation of violence from this so called league."_

"You really stepped in it this time Bruce" Oliver commented earning a jab to the ribs from Dinah as they continued watching the screen.

"_I opened my doors to them in hopes that we could have peace but now it seems they want a war and as the mayor of this fine city I am making it my personal mission to hunt down these masked vigilantes and unveil them to the world for the cowards they really are. This kind of recklessness will no longer be tolerated" Lex looks directly into the camera almost as if he was looking directly at the league through the television, "You can't hide"_

The screen was clicked off and everything turned to look towards Bruce and Clark for guidance, "What do we do?"

"We stay the course and show them that we are not who the press or Lex makes us out to be, that we are not to be feared for the actions of a few." Clark sends a glare at Bruce then turns back to the rest of the league, "That through acceptance we can achieve peace"

"Well then…you better break out your mom's pie because there's no way in hell that'll happen" Oliver responds earning yet another jab from Dinah, "Would you quit that you're starting to bruise my ribcage"

"What Ollie is trying to say is that it's going to be hard to earn back the public's trust" Dinah stood up from the couch, "Not to sound negative Clark but not everyone is as accepting to all the capes and masks like Metropolis was with you"

"Then we earn it back"

Hours later after the rest of the league had left and Clark was about to head home if it weren't for Bruce standing in the way, "You may not see what I did as right but at least Prometheus is no longer useable, Luthor will have no choice but to have it destroyed"

"That still doesn't make up for it. The whole point of this team was so we could all work together despite our differences and if you're going to continue going lone wolf and not involve any of us then maybe you shouldn't be apart of this team"

Bruce moves to stand in front of Clark's way again when he tried to move around, "Don't forget who played leader for three years while you were busy being mister white picket fence"

Resisting the urge to send Bruce flying into the nearby wall Clark just clenched his fists and responded, "That's the difference between you and me. I don't let this life consume my own" he bumps into Bruce's shoulder rather forcefully, "We may have different views and what you did was reckless but I would never force you out of the team. Your family Bruce even if you don't see it that way"

The kryptonian left with a colder than usual gust of wind leaving Bruce to the shadows he loved so much.

* * *

Clark had been pacing for a good fifteen minutes after relaying the day's events to Lois who found herself staring off in disbelief that someone especially Bruce would go behind the league's back like that.

"Not to sound like a negative Nancy but how exactly do you plan for the league to earn back the people's trust?" He stopped and sat back at her side running his hands through his over and over his face, "I don't know. Lex is playing victim to whole city and it's only going to get worse"

Her hand reached out to his intertwining their fingers and that smile appeared on her face, it was a look he had only seen when she began formulating a plan which often ended in her ending up in the hospital or dangling from a rooftop.

"There may be a way I can help you fix this but you aren't going to like it"

"Do I ever like your ideas" he retorted earning a jab to the shoulder.

"Trust me Smallville. I know what I'm doing"

**TBC**

**I know its been months and I feel super bad about not updating sooner but real life got in the way and if it wasnt one thing then it was another its all very complicated. Thank You for sticking with me**

**FEEDBACK!**


	50. Chapter 46

**First I just want to wish everyone a Happy Thanksgiving and second I want to apologize for the long wait. I've been dealing with some family issues and I'm also going to school to get my degree so that's taken some time away from my writing but hopefully I can get back in the saddle as they say and pump out regular updates. ENJOY!**

**Chapter Forty Six**

"What about this one?" twelve year old June Hubbard asked holding up the playing card to Maggie only for her to shake her head and watched her friend go right back to flipping through the cards to pull out another one, "This one?" she shook her head with a small laugh causing June to grow frustrated, "Then which one is it?"

She holds up the card with a smirk, "That's no fair" the blonde haired girl cried out snatching the card from Maggie in frustration, "How am I suppose to get the hang of this trick if you keep…"

"Tricking you" she finishes with a smirk that to the adults reminded them of Lois Lane, "If I don't trick you then how will you ever learn to pay attention" she slides the cards towards her and begins reshuffling.

"June!" a voice called out then added, "Its time to go."

The girls left the table and raced out of the yellow farmhouse to see Ben Hubbard waiting for them in his truck, "Do I have to?" June stated in a semi whine of disapproval hoping that an attempt at puppy dog eyes would somehow make the problem go away…it didn't.

"You and Margaret have plenty of time to play later." The girl went back in the house to grab her things before mumbling a goodbye then hopped into the truck, "I'll see you around kiddo"

"You too Mr. Hubbard" Maggie responds with a smile and watches as they drive away just as her dad touches down on the dirt surface, "Daddy!" she exclaims rushing towards him.

He smiles and lifts her up into his arms, "You ready to go home?" she nods then rushes back inside of the yellow farmhouse to grab her things but stops to ask, "Should you be dressed as Superman?"

He just smirked then does a quick spin so he was dressed in his normal Daily Planet attire, "I take it you had fun today" they walk side by side inside the house, "Where's Kara?"

Maggie gestured upstairs where loud muffled music could be heard from the ceiling that soon stopped and the blonde kryptonian appeared before father and daughter, "Hey cuz" Kara greets him nonchalantly while walking over to grab an apple.

"Let me guess. The interview didn't go well"

Kara just shook her head then bit into the apple, "Maybe I should just get a job at the Daily Planet. I hear that they're looking for new interns"

"I don't think that's such a good idea"

"I think it's a good idea daddy" Maggie adds earning a smirk from Kara, "When you and Lois go on your honeymoon Kara can watch the city for you" they stared at the young girl and she just looked back and forth between them, "What!"

"Sweetie can you give Kara and I a minute alone?" again she looks between both of them before nodding and walked into the living room leaving them alone, "Did you see the paper today?"

Kara smirked and blurred away for a few seconds before blurring back with the Daily Planet front page which read: _**Justice League Speak: A two part interview with the mysterious JLA by Lois Lane**_.

"Still can't believe the league Okayed this" she stated with a shake of her head, "Had to squeeze through just to grab the issue. People were buying them up like hotcakes…why humans use that turn of phrase I'll never understand"

Clark looked back over to make sure Maggie wasn't listening before turning back to Kara, "We need all the good publicity we can get and as much as I don't like being exposed anymore then the rest of the league. This needed to be done"

"I'm not questioning your authority cuz but what if Luthor somehow spins this around to make us look back. He's done it before and he'll do it again."

He shook his head negatively, "Lex is busy playing victim right now and the city is embracing him" he ran his fingers through his perfectly combed hair causing it to become messy, "If we hide in the shadows forever the more people will fear and hate us"

"You sound just like Jor-El" he turns and looks at her at the mention of his kryptonian father, "Krypton was at war with a group named Black Zero. This was before Jor-El had joined the council and he saw the suffering his people were going through on both sides and do you know what he did" Clark shook his head, "He did what your doing now, showing courage and understanding instead of the fear and hatred. He persevered and became one of the greatest minds our planet had ever seen"

"Sometimes I forget that you knew him longer then I did. He's always been just a voice in the dark" a smirk appears on his face, "Thanks Cuz"

She shrugs, "Its what I do" she takes another bite of the apple then walks back over to the living room, "You should know though that Bruce hasn't shown up at HQ in a week. Chloe has been running Watchtower while he's away but the others are starting to talk." She whispers.

"I'll talk to him."

_**Gotham City- Several Days Later**_

Maniacal laughter echoed through the abandoned toy warehouse as the sound of a struggle followed and a dark growl of frustration as the Joker had once again bested the caped crusader, "What's the matter batsy?" the jolly clown asked overjoyed to see Batman dangling upside down over a vat of boiling plastic, "You look like you could use a good soak"

A hand appears out of nowhere grabbing the joker's wrist causing the clown to cry out in pain and look up to see Superman towering over him, "Don't you ever mind your own business" Superman just smirked and a frown appeared on the joker's face, "Oh go on and do it already" one tap of the man of steel's hand and the clown prince of crime was rendered unconscious.

The kryptonian looked down to see that Batman was no longer dangling, "A few more seconds and you would've been an action figure" he stated turning around to see the dark knight standing in the shadows, "I'm not here to fight with you Bruce. I-"

"I know" Bruce cuts in as he pulls out a grappling hook and aims it towards one of the broken skylight windows, "They sent you here to talk some sense into me and I don't wanna hear it" the hook propels upwards quickly and the rope tightens signaling to the dark knight that it was safe to repel up, "Goodnight Clark"

The kryptonian watches the bat zoom through the window and quickly follows appearing right in front of the bat, "You can't run away that easy."

"Who said anything about running away? I'm merely just sticking to my part of the world" he presses a button on his belt activating the batwing, "Now if your done I'd like to leave"

Clark stepped in front of his path, "Not until we talk"

"About what"

"You know what" Clark responds with a pointed look, "We could argue about who was right and who was wrong until we're blue in the face but what matters is that the league needs you"

"No they don't"

"I know that it's never easy relying on someone or to ask that person for help but trust me when I say that the league wouldn't be the same without Batman in it. We need you just as much as you need us" Clark reached into his cape to pull out an envelope, "In case you change your mind"

Bruce accepts the envelope and doesn't say anything further and climbed into the batwing, "If its any consolation I've always thought of you as the brother I never had" Bruce states in his normal voice which threw surprised the kryptonian seeing as how he never used it when he was in the suit.

"I know" was Clark needed to say before taking off to the skies while Bruce looked down at the envelope in his hands before the batwing took off in the opposite direction.

**TBC**

**Don't really like how this chapter turned out probably because it was a pain to write lol**

**FEEDBACK!**


	51. Chapter 47

**Forty Seven**

Lex sat alone in the Luthor Mansion staring out through the stained glass windows as he often did when lost in thought, "Have you made any progress with rebuilding the prototype?" he asked while downing the rest of the liquor before turning his chair around to face Tess Mercer, "I could use some good news"

"The damage was extensive, we'd be lucky enough to get one piece rebuilt out of the thing."

"So all that planning was worthless"

"I'm sorry"

Lex just scoffed at her meaningless apology, "No matter what I do he's always a step ahead of me" he rises up from his chair with glass in hand as he walks towards the bar, "I have worked so hard to get here and I'm not about to lie down while that…" he pauses, "While Superman and that team of super freaks run around destroying everything I've spent my life building."

He traces his fingers around the glass rim before pouring himself another glass, "Tell me how you plan to rectify the situation" he takes a long drink letting the liquid warm his gut and burn his throat.

"We could contact Amanda Waller"

"No. I don't want outside help for this" he stops when a thought occurred to him and he turned around to say, "Do you still have Lionel's journals?"

"Of course but what-" she pauses when the answer hits her and she immediately looks at him, "You can't be serious"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." He finishes off the rest of the drink and slams it down on the bar, "My father and the others spent years waiting for the traveler and I know somewhere in those journals is the key to bringing that blue bastard to his knees" numerous plots begin to play out in his mind like a chess game, "But first I want the prototype destroyed"

"But Lex-"

"Don't question my orders. Get it done or else I'll find someone more loyal" he cuts her off while staring straight ahead with a blank stare as he listened to the sound of Tess's heals clanking against the tiled floor leaving him alone once again.

He sits back at his desk and pulls a frame from the button drawer and staring at it with a sense of melancholy before pulling the photo from the frame and ripping it to pieces.

Rising back up from his desk, he walked over towards the fireplace and cast one more glance at the ripped picture,_ "Time to put foolish ideals aside"_ he could hear Lionel say as he threw the photo into the pit and watched the fire consume the image of what once was.

There was only one thing left to do…

* * *

The barn was filled with guests for the rehearsal dinner as they enjoyed a delicious meal and chatted amongst themselves, "I can't believe everyone is getting along" Lois whispered to Clark looking off in amazement.

"Well what did you expect days before the wedding." He responded while reaching over to grab her hand and placed his lips against her knuckles when the tapping of a glass caught everyone's attention.

When Lois and Clark turned the smile on their faces went away at the sight of Lex Luthor standing there taking a sip of champagne, "To the happy couple. May they have a very long and happy marriage"

Clark stood up only to have Lois's firm grip on his hand stop him, "What are you doing here Lex?"

"You didn't honestly think I would miss my best friend's rehearsal dinner. This is a time of celebration after all" Lex took another sip while casting a glare towards Clark.

Before the kryptonian could do anything Jonathan appeared at Lex's side, "I think its time you leave my son and his fiancée in peace" Lex flashes the farmer a look then downs the rest of the champagne ignoring the demands to leave.

"Don't make this any harder then it has to be" Clark states garnering Lex's attention and for the first time in a while could see his best friend again reflected behind Luthor's cold calculating eyes.

"Not before I give you my wedding present" Lex reaches into his coat pocket causing Clark and several league members to stand at alert in case a weapon was pulled only to be surprised to see that it was really a manila envelope, "Call it a peace offering…for now"

Clark cautiously walks around the table to retrieve it, "Thank You" he says quietly and gives a silent nod to Jonathan that it was okay, "Always have to make an entrance don't you Lex"

"I'm a Luthor" Lex responds with a smug smirk, "It's not a party until one of us crashes it or so Lucas likes to say" the smirk is soon replaced by a more serious one, "Enjoy your happiness while it lasts." Lex turns and leaves through the parted crowd not looking back once at his old friend.

It was in that moment he realized that this was Lex Luthor's last act of friendship; there was no going back now for both of them.

**TBC**

**My deepest apologies for the delay in updates. Was going to update in the New Year but New Semester New Workload. Have been carefully plotting out what I want to do in PART TWO of Little Wonders (which takes place much further in the future...you'll see when we get there) as well as trying to deal with some personal family issues that have been going on as well. Will try to get another update up hopefully soon. Thanks for sticking with me through all of this I really appreciate it.**

**FEEDBACK!**


	52. Chapter 48

**The Wedding's here! Although nothing can top what we saw in the finale, I hope this is at least worth enjoying.**

**Chapter Forty Eight **

Lois straightened her dress while staring at herself in the mirror with a small smile, "Your mother would be so proud of you" The General says with a small smile as he kisses her on the cheek and moves to the side so that Lucy could hand her the bouquet and offered a small smile while they both tried to hold in their tears.

"If one of you starts crying then we'll all be crying" Chloe says handing Lois a blue ribbon, "We want you to look good for your soon to be husband"

The door opens and Maggie looks up at Lois with the widest eyes, "Wow Lo. You look beautiful"

"As do you Mags" Lois walks over to take the girl's hand and twirls her around with a small laugh, "You look like a little princess"

"Then that makes you the queen" Maggie added before her Superman watch began beeping, "Its time" she grabs her little flower basket and leans up to give Lois a kiss on the cheek, "Knock'em dead…mom"

Once the door closed, Lois turned around to face her family with the largest smile on her face, "She called me mom."

_Meanwhile at the same time…_

Clark stood near the minister fiddling with his cufflinks only to have Jonathan place a hand on his shoulder, "You're going be okay son." the sandy haired farmer pats him on the shoulder, "Take a deep breath and just relax"

"I've never been this nervous before. I feel like there's kryptonite in the pit of my stomach."

Jonathan let out a small chuckle, "That'll go away the moment you lay eyes on your bride." The sandy haired farmer casts a glance towards Martha, "Trust it from someone that's been there." He looks back at Clark, "Just try not to trip on your way out" he gave Clark one last pat on the shoulder before going back to sit down at Martha's side.

The music began and everyone stood as the doors open and Maggie was the first one out as she sprinkled rose petals down the aisle while Lucy walked behind her then Chloe until finally General Lane and Lois appeared in the doorway.

The moment he turned to get a glimpse of her his heart stopped and all the air was knocked out of his lungs when he saw her dressed in white with that enchanting smile on her face that drove him absolutely bonkers.

Father and daughter made their way down the aisle when she noticed tears were forming in the hardened soldier's eyes which surprised her and rubbed the general's arm with a small smile.

Lois gave her father a kiss on the cheek before she slid her hand into Clark's, "You look…breathtaking" he whispers as they turn to look at the minister.

"You don't look half bad yourself Smallville" she responds with that smile still on her face which he matched as everyone sat down and the minister began.

When it came time to exchange their vows they turned to one another with the smiles never wavering from their faces as Lois started first, "Seven years ago I met the most extraordinary man and although we knew each other for a few weeks if felt like I knew him forever. To be standing here in this moment with that same man is something I never thought possible but I've come to learn that anything is possible if you believe in it and fight for it. I promise to keep on believing in the impossible and to love you until my last breath."

If it was possible Clark's smile was even wider and he was very tempted to just sweep her off her feet and kiss her but restrained himself with a reminder, _"In a few minutes._" Then cleared his throat and pushed up his glasses nervously, "When I was lost you brought me back and gave me a purpose…you are my strength and with you by my side I feel like I can do anything. If you'll have me I will love and cherish those moments we spend together and love you forever."

They continued the rest of the ceremony minutes later with the exchange of rings and they kissed sealing the bond between them as man and wife, "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Clark Kent!"

Everyone applauded and Jimmy let out a loud, "Yeah!" only to grow uncomfortably quiet when one of the wedding guests gave him a look and went back to snapping pictures of the happy couple making their way down the aisle towards the red pick up truck that awaited them with the words: JUST MARRIED written on the back.

* * *

Lois and Clark swayed softly on the dance floor to a Whitesnake power ballad for their first dance as bride and groom, "Did you ever think we'd ever get here?" he asks while they sway slowly and Jimmy snapped photos.

"I would say no but then I'd be lying."

He smirks and leans down to place his lips over hers, "I love you Mrs. Lane-Kent"

"And I love you Mr. Kent-Lane"

"Still haven't figured it out yet?" he asks with a small laugh

"Might just flip a coin, its easier that way"

He spun her around and the song ended just as the DJ announced a father daughter dance. General Lane nodded to Clark when they passed each other but not before Clark's father in law whispered, "You hurt my daughter and I will use everything in my disposal to break you into little tiny pieces"

"I wouldn't dream of it sir" he gives a small smile before walking away with a shake of his head when Maggie ran towards him, "Having fun?"

She nodded and was about to run off again but he stopped her, "Aren't you gonna dance with your old man?"

She just smiled and was led onto the dance floor right next to her new mother and grandfather, "Does this mean we have to move?" she asks.

"If you ever want to have brothers and sisters we're going to have to move into a bigger home." He twirls her around with a small smile, "You do want a little brother or sister, don't you?"

"Yes!" she exclaims with excitement that causes both Lois and Clark to smile.

"A little early to be discussing grandchildren" General Lane states earning a small tap from Lois and a hushed whisper that quickly silenced him further while Lois mouthed an apology to her husband.

"_Husband. I like the sound of that"_ she thought to herself while the General spun her around.

"I haven't seen you this happy in a very long time" states the General and for the first time appears to be smiling, "After everything you deserve it" She tried not to cry but a tear leaked out, "Just know though that I expect that we spend at least one Thanksgiving together once a year. I may even make room for some Christmases."

Clark cleared his throat causing father and daughter to turn towards him, "May I cut in?" The General nods then leans down to kiss Lois on the cheek before stepping aside to the let the bride and groom dance.

"Grandpa General Sir"

"Yes Margaret"

"Can I dance with you?"

The General suppressed a smile but it broke through and he held his hand out to the girl, "It would be my honor" they began dancing side by side with Lois and Clark, "And you can call me Grandpa Sam"

It seemed like they spent hours dancing until finally the fatigue hit Lois and they walked over towards their table where she took a greedy sip of ice water while Clark rubbed her back.

Kara appeared in front of them a few minutes later holding something wrapped in her hands, "There's a situation at the Metro Bank" Clark made a move to get up but she just held out her hand, "I've got it covered but I wanted to give this to Lois before I left" she handed over the wrapped item to the bride.

Lois let out a small breath when she saw the beautiful charm bracelet with a small clear crystal dangling alongside a few kryptonian charms, "I know we're not on krypton but I thought it would be nice to include some of the old traditions just this once" Kara stated while Clark helped Lois put the charm bracelet on, "You can add more charms if you want and maybe pass it down once you two start popping out those kids"

Clark immediately sent his cousin a look and she just laughed before a familiar look crossed her face, "Go" Lois stated and watched as the kryptonian made a hastily exit then looked down at her new apparel and ran her fingers over the El symbol charm then the tiny crystal but stopped when she saw a kryptonian symbol she didn't recognize, "What does this mean?"

"Hope" he answers with a small smile then leans down to kiss her but stopped when someone cleared their throat and the couple turned to see Bruce standing there.

He stood there stiff as a board and stoic as usual. If it wasn't for Diana giving him a nudge in passing they would've remained in awkward silence, "I just wanted to congratulate you both on the nuptials and to give you this" he reached into his tuxedo's pocket and pulled out an envelope, "Consider it as both a wedding present and an apology"

"You didn't have to get us anything and you certainly don't have to apologize" Clark replied with a smile while Lois took the envelope from Bruce, "The fact that you're here is enough"

He offered the couple a nod then walked away while Clark turned back to Lois and placed a hand over hers, "Care for a dance Mrs. Kent?" he asks with that same charming smile that sent her heart into overdrive.

"I'd love to Mr. Lane" she replied with a playful smirk walked as they walked hand in hand towards the dance floor.

"Still haven't figured it out yet"

"Nope but I will"

They danced the night away…

**TBC**

**I wanted to apologize for the lack of updates. Life has been crazy busy and at the current moment I've been struggling with my writing (stupid writer's block lol) anyways Final Chapter of Part 1 is Next. Who's getting excited? **

**FEEDBACK!**


End file.
